Something to Protect
by TheKamigawa
Summary: A powerful artifact that belonged to his father. A province at war against demons from beyond the seas. In order to retrieve what belongs to him by right, is it worth to take part in the affairs of humans? Or both sides are nothing but mere obstacles between him and his objective to be eliminated? [post The Final Act]
1. The trap of the fox demon

**Hello!**  
 **I had this idea for quite a time now and decided to give it a go.**

 **\- Synopsis:  
** After helping defeat Naraku and leaving Rin in the care of priestess Kaede in a human village, Sesshomaru travels back to the western lands to investigate the whereabouts of Meidenkai, an antique relic of his father, last seen in possession of the feudal lord of Kitami province centuries ago. However, the current feudal lord is at war against foreign demons who aim to invade and take over the empire, and is not willing to hand over the artifact so easily. Retrieving the relic is no simple task, and during his search, the inu daiyokai will find himself facing foul enemies, petty intrigues of humans and feelings he is not accustomed to.

 **\- Characters:** Sesshomaru and Jaken, so far.

 **\- Rating:** K+ due to scenes of violence

 **\- What to expect from this story:  
** ~ Spoilers. This story is chronologically placed after the events occured in The Final Act, and there will be mentions to past events.  
~ Original characters, in all roles. All characters except for Sesshy and Jaken were created by me. However, Sesshy is still the main character in this story.  
~ No adult content. Sorry =( I am more a light romance person.  
~ Some spelling and grammar errors. English is not my native language, but I will do my best to give you a decent text.

 **\- Disclaimer: Sesshomaru and Jaken, the two original characters from the series which appear in this fanfic, as well as Inuyasha series itself, are authored by lovely Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying to write it.**

* * *

 _Approximately two hundred years ago..._

" _Toga-sama! Where are you?!"_

 _Amidst devastated trees and roaring crackles of great flames, a blue armored samurai swiftly flew through the flaming grounds, followed by a dozen fellows. A wounded demon stretched out his paw on the ground and instinctively grabbed his foot quickly as he passed by,_ _being immediately severed by a quick slash of his sword whose blade irradiated a strong pink light. The man and his followers kept their way valiantly, and soon they reached the edge of that huge crater, opened by the impact when the dragon demon fell just seconds ago._

 _Down there, standing at the bottom of the crater and facing the remains of the giant demon in front of him, the Great Dog Demon in his human form breathed heavily. The gashes in his clothes and armor, the ashes covering his body and his exhausted expression were traces of the arduous battle they had just won. One less enemy. One less demon to threat the inhabitants of the western lands._

" _Toga-sama!" The human samurai immediately dove on the crater and landed next to his lord. "We exterminated all minions of Senbukotsu on the battlefield, but the red priests managed to escape."_

" _Let them go. With Senbukotsu dead, their powers are to wither soon along with their bodies. They shall have a painful and slow end of life to rethink their sins." The daiyokai answered while gazing at the sparkling crack on Tessaiga, his fang sword, before finally sheathing it. "Good work, Soujiro! Soldiers! Our enemy has been finally laid to rest. The western lands are safe once again."_

" _Soldiers! Victory is ours!"_

 _Soujiro, the blue armored samurai, shouted with pride and force while lifting his sparkling sword, imitated by the group of men that surrounded him. The flames grew lighter and ardently, reflecting the fierce spirits of the brave men which risked their lives and achieved victory at the side of the Great Demon Dog they so worshipped._

…

" _Soujiro. Come closer."_

 _Bringing his blue horned helmet under one of his arms, the samurai slowly approached his lord, who stood facing the vast image of his beautiful and once again peaceful province. The view was privileged from the edge of the tall cliff where they stood. The evening breeze blew with the softness of a caress, carrying the daiyokai's long and tied silver hair and shaking the short black ponytail of his vassal, and finally bringing the scent of damp leaves and clay._

" _Any news from my son?" He questioned while his golden eyes stared at the green fields spread by the horizon._

" _Oyakata-sama[1], my informants last saw him leaving the western lands after annihilating the hideout of the red priests."_

" _Sesshomaru... Will he never learn the meaning of compassion?"_

 _Soujiro kept his silence, knowing that no word could appease the melancholy in his lord's heart. However, he dared a new move, and so his gentle hand fell upon the daiyokai's shoulder pad, conveying to him a silent message of support. Toga returned his gaze from above his shoulder before turning to face him, thrusting his hand into his own armor and taking something out of it._

" _My son was the one supposed to guard this artifact. He has the strength to restrain and purify it. But his heart knows only ambition, destruction and contempt for life. I cannot allow this power to be used for vile purposes. Thus…" The Great Demon Dog held out his hand to the man at his side, causing him deep astonishment. Demon and human exchanged deep stares, the golden gaze of the former shining severe and intensely over the latter. "Soujiro, I entrust it to you."_

" _M-Meidenkai?" Soujiro gasped as he glimpsed the purple jewel shining at the palm of his lord's hand. "My lord, I couldn't-"_

" _Yes. Meidenkai." The deep voice interrupted the vassal. "This artifact has the power to absorb and transform the demonic energy of dead demons and channel it to its holder. This is a great source of power, spiritual and demonic alike, depending on the nature of who wields it._ _I do not know for how long I shall dwell in this world, protecting the western lands. My enemies grow numerous and stronger every moment. I entrust Meidenkai to you, Soujiro, my oldest and most loyal human ally, so you can guard it with the same effort you have been putting to fight for me. It shall aid you in protecting the people you have under your wings. For you are the feudal lord of Kitami, and it is your duty to surround with safety the humans and demons which live in your lands. One day, perhaps Sesshomaru may learn the value of this purpose. And when he does it… only when he does it, he will be worthy of inheriting Meidenkai. Until then, I trust your family to keep it safe."_

 _After listening quietly and carefully, the man picked up the item, watching it sparkling in the palm of his hand. Meidenkai irradiated an intense light from its core, greeting its new guardian. Soujiro felt a wave of new energy, powerful and exotic, flowing from his arm into his entire body. Meidenkai had accepted him._

" _Toga-sama…" With his other hand, Soujiro unsheathed his glowing sword and bravely stuck it on the floor beside him. He then lowered himself on his knees, his free hand and forehead touching the ground to compose the most respectful bow. "This Sakagama Soujiro, lord of Kitami, humbly accepts the task you entrust to him. I shall guard and protect Meidenkai with my very life! I swear to not use its powers except for the good of my people!"_

" _Good. I believe in you."_

 _The Great Dog Demon turned his back once again to the samurai and advanced a single step further toward the cliff, from where he could see, hear, and feel practically everything across the great province below, sprawled in thousands of houses, roads, and lakes by the horizon._

" _You have always been, above everything else, a kind and caring man..." Toga stated, attracting Soujiro's attention as he raised on his feet again. There was a strange sadness masked in the daiyokai's usually severe voice. The feeling of guilt, perhaps. "Make sure to pass these good qualities on to your children. And that they pass them on to their own children, and so forth. To protect someone… is the most genuine path to the true power. Remember that, Soujiro!"_

" _Yes, Toga-sama. I shall remember it."_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
 _The trap of the fox demon_

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken called, curious about the sudden stop of his lord and his vigilant glare to the east.

The daiyokai laid erect in his elegance and stoicism. His white clothes and light armor presenting a faint blue tone as it blended with the darkness of that cold night. A vast set of sparkling stars beautified the skies above him. His golden gaze, however, remained pointed as an arrow in that particular direction for a few seconds. An icy breeze embraced the daiyokai, carrying his long silver hair and bringing him the confirmation for his suspicion. The unmistakable scent of human blood. A large amount of it, indeed. And...

"Jaken, stay here with A-un." He ordered with his usual calmness while turning around and taking that direction.

"Aye, Lord Sesshomaru." The imp answered, guiding A-un by its reins to a bush that he could eat. As his master took fair distance, he grunted. "He is quite distant and attentive these days, isn't him, A-un? I hope he comes back soon this time…"

Meanwhile, as he walked, the golden gaze of the silver-haired daiyokai fell discreetly to one of the two swords sheathed at his waist. For some time now Tenseiga have been emitting strange vibrations in random situations, with no distinct pattern. As if wishing to alert him, to draw his attention to something that he was yet to uncover. During his rare rests, the energy of the sword would penetrate his dreams, showing him strange visions of Meidenkai, an antique artifact of his father, and a flowered province which he knew he had visited many years ago. Tenseiga... The Heavenly Rebirth Fang. For a long time he kept it untouched in its sheath, unused, carrying it out of pure respect for his Father although it was more a sting in his pride than a memento itself. It was just recently that he discovered the sword's true power, but then he found himself forced to hand it over on behalf of the paltry hanyo with whom he shared his father. He almost discarded that sword back then. But it still had some value.

Finally, what else did it wanted to show him? Why was Meidenkai so important?

Only after the fall of infamous Naraku is that Sesshomaru found himself free to investigate the foggy message which Tenseiga was trying to convey to him. Its signals brought him to the borders of the western lands in search of Meidenkai. It had been reported that the artifact was last seen in possession of Sakagama Soujiro, a certain human who had been a loyal ally of his father for his lifetime. It was known that Soujiro's family still wielded the lands of Kitami. Therefore, his search would start there.

Sesshomaru followed the small trail, knowing that a human village laid a few steps ahead. The screams of terror muffled in the air soon fell silent. As he crossed the last trees that separated him from the small village, he was greeted by the vision of the carnage he expected. Human corpses of men, women, elders and children laid lifeless on the ground, covered with grisly wounds and blood, flooding the entire soil of the village with a fetid dark red. However, another was the target of the demon's attention. The golden eyes stared sharply at the debris of a specific shed.

"Reveal yourself."

His deep command echoed to the destroyed building, which responded with a strong vibration. The daiyokai spread his hand, revealing his claws and preparing for a possible attack that did not come. The hidden figure shot out of the wreckage, swirling in the air and falling to the ground in an offensive stance. A fox demon of snow white fur, dressed in a yellow and red kimono. His pupilless eyes were red, and red were also his hands and claws at that moment, bathed in human blood.

"Who could ever presage this? The great lord Sesshomaru in person! Have you come to save these useless humans? Oh, how unexpected of you." The fox of bloody eyes and sharp voice taunted.

"I have come to ascertain why is there a lowly demon defiling the lands next those of my Father. I expelled you all years ago, but it seems that you always return in flocks, like the rats you are." Tranquility and contempt were old acquaintances in Sesshomaru's voice.

"You cursed arrogant demon! I, Nogitsune, should tear you apart and devour your innards!"

"You are invited to try." Sesshomaru stated with a most subtle grin, lifting his hand to the height of the fur in his shoulder, making visible the green poisonous mist surrounding his claws. "You may find it more difficult than slaying feeble humans."

"Silence!"

Nogitsune opened his wide mouth and poured a burst of red, foul-smelling smoke that surrounded and covered the infuriating intruder completely. He grinned victoriously and prematurely, only to gasp at the sight of the elegant silhouette of the enemy emerging unharmed from the smoke and coming towards him. The poisonous claws lacerated the neck of the fox demon, which jumped and skidded back.

"Curse you!" He squeaked, pressing his hand on the wounded spot in his neck squirting blood and green poison.

"Before I send you permanently to the other world, you shall answer my question." An impassible walk brought Sesshomaru nearer to his prey, still showing his claws, those now colored with the black of Nogitsune's blood. "The castle of Kitami, home to the Sakagama family. Where is it?"

"You are far from defeating me, blasted dog!" The fox dashed against him once again, performing a horizontal slash with the long claws aiming for the middle of Sesshomaru's torso, which was easily avoided. However, the fox's claws detached from its fingers and flew along with a fair amount of that red smoke, forcing the daiyokai to jump far behind in order to fully evade it. Nogitsune laughed. "Hahaha! Sesshomaru, I would love to stay and play with you, but unfortunately I have more urgent matters to-"

He silenced suddenly, turning his gaze to the entrance of the village. Sesshomaru could also hear them: dozens of horses swiftly approaching the village, bringing the scent of more humans with them.

"How wonderful! This is the perfect timing!" Some sudden happiness took over Nogitsune's expressions as he turned to Sesshomaru with bright red eyes shining. "Two rabbits with one stone! You couldn't have appeared in a better occasion, dog!"

"Silence. I will put an end to your pathetic existence at once." The dog daiyokai stated before launching himself against the fox.

"Try me!"

Several consecutive blows rained down on the fox, who barely blocked the daiyokai's claws with his own. It was evident the disparity of strength, agility and dexterity in Sesshomaru's favor, and it would not take long before his enemy's defenses subsided. However, the daiyokai was surprised when the red smoke erupted again from Nogitsune's mouth, disrupting his vision for a second, enough for the fox to pull the body of one of the dead villagers to the front of his last blow. As the smoke dissipated, Sesshomaru found himself with his hand and claws buried in the chest of the human corpse.

"Farewell!" Nogitsune laughed before jumping very high, turning himself into a red mist.

"Hmpf. So this was your plan."

Sesshomaru tighten his eyes, annoyed about letting the creature escape, but he had other priorities at the moment besides chasing down a petty demon. His ears caught the metallic tinkling of armored soldiers moving behind him, encircling him. Nogitsune was a cunning one. The soldiers reached the butchered village just in time to see the long silver haired daiyokai alone, removing his hand from the innards of a human corpse, which slided back to his cold death bed in the floor.

"You!" The seeming commander jumped down from his horse and pointed his spear at the daiyokai's direction, followed by the other soldiers. "Demon! It was you who slaughtered the people in this village!?"

"Surrender!" Another soldier yelled.

"You will die!" And another.

"Are you another of Kamatari's minions?" The commander inquired only to obtain no answer, not even a glare. "Bastard! You will pay!"

Shouting an audible howl, the samurai launched himself against the supposed killer, branding his swords against him. The blade shattered as soon as it touched the poisonous claws. More soldiers rushed forward to his commander's aid, sending blows that Sesshomaru countered with a single whipping of the strand of green-yellow energy that sprouted from his two fingers, knocking the blades back along with their yielders in the process. He scowled as he realized with the corners of his eyes that a rope suddenly fell around him. Did those petty humans think that they had him restrained inside a lasso?

"Commander! We got him!" Cheered the soldier in the other end of the rope, pulling it with all his strength available in order to keep the lasso as tighten as possible. He didn't notice that his enemy didn't move a single inch.

Sesshomaru was ready to reduce the rope to lints, but he held back as promising words touched his ears.

"Good job, soldier! Let us take him to the castle to be interrogated. He may give us valuable information about Kamatari's whereabouts." The commander ordered as he sent a gesture to the other soldiers, which wrapped the invader in more ropes.

 _"Interesting..."_ Sesshomaru thought, relaxing his body inside his frail prison. _"These humans will lead me to the place I seek."_

...

"As I expected, Lord Sesshomaru is late. What?"

Noticing that a convoy of horsemen was approaching from the road, Jaken threw himself against the bushes, pulling A-un with him. While hidden, he waited for the crowd to pass by and then slip his head out of the leaves, peering at them. He gasped as he identified the distinct figure seated inside the large cage escorted by the convoy, circled by ropes and spiritual seals, although apparently comfortable and absorbed by deep thoughts.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?!" Jaken struggled to retain his voice and not to draw the attention of the soldiers. "Lord Sesshomaru was captured by mere mortals?! This is not possible! Lord Sesshomaru, I will save-"

Jaken branded Nintojo and was ready to leap from the bushes to the road and reduce those humans to ashes, but the ominous gaze he received from the daiyokai comfortably caged froze him in place. No one except for Sesshomaru seemed to have noticed his presence. Jaken stepped back, watching his master and the convoy disappearing beyond the road.

"He... prevented me from intervening! Is it possible that… he let himself to be captured? Why?" Jaken walked in circles. "I got to do something. I can't be left behind. What do I do? What do I do? What are you planning, Lord Sesshomaru? Where are the humans taking you? Come, A-un! We have to watch our master closely."

The imp decreed as he jumped gallantly to the animal's back and pointed in the direction of the road. A-un took the skies, following the troops from afar and from the heights, imperceptible by the soldiers.

...

Around fourty minutes of fast paced walk separated the small convoy from the heart of Kitami province. Strategically placed, the castle was built at the top of a great mountain, accessible only by a long spiral road which circled the elevation.

"Lady Sakuya! We have returned from patrol and bring you news!"

The soldier ran to the front yard of the large building, where several civilians and castle servants were traveling and performing daily activities. His target was the couple under a red tent, gathered around a chabudai[2] which held various papers and military scrolls. Sitting down in the wider zabuton[3] was the young feudal lord of the castle, a woman in her almost thirties, distinguished by the exquisite kimono of light colors compressed under an elegant red armor with golden pleats and other adornments inherents of her position. The man at her side was a counselor, also recognizable by his civil and exquisite uniform.

"What happened?" Sakuya placed the scroll she was reading on the chabudai and lifted her head to face the soldier, which seemed troubled.

"The Gokaida village was slaughtered, my lady! By a demon!"

"Nani[4]?!" She stood up on her feet in a flash, imitated by the counselor. "Where are the survivors? Did you end the slayer?"

"The demon killed everyone, my lady! It was a terrible carnage."

"Curse it…"

"This is awful, my lady." The counselor at her side remarked, with calm and seriousness. He was an elderly man of medium stature, dark clothes, white hair and sparse beard, owner of a naturally cold gaze. _Okina Takashi_ was the name written on the small plate nailed to his uniform on his left breast. "As my lady is aware of, Gokaida was our main source of iron. Without the raw material harvested by the villagers and the blacksmiths to aid us, our arsenal will be impaired greatly."

"How many casualties?" Sakuya asked, with her head lowered and her hands pressed above the chabudai.

"Approximately three hundred and seventy civilians killed, my lady." The soldier answered, watching the daimyo[5] clench her hands even more above the table and retain a silent fury. "We captured the demon! We brought him to the castle to be interrogated. We can find out if he is related to Kamatari."

The news were delivered at the same moment that the cavalry finally entered the courtyard, drawing the pair's attention. The soldiers who came in front of the crowd kept the civilians away, while those behind pushed the cage. Sakuya widened her eyes as she caught a glimpse of the imprisoned slayer. Long silver hair, pale blue moon painted in his forehead, two purple markings on each side of his face, visible claws, the elegant fabrics beneath the light armor and the handful of white fur on which he lay comfortably as he sat in the cage.

"You fools..." Sakuya muttered in thoughts, stricken a bad feeling. "This is…"

"Oyakata-sama, this is the murdered we cap-"

"Enough of this farcical act."

The deep voice came from the creature in human form inside the cage, interrupting the commander. A bright strand of green-yellow energy traveled in the air, tearing down the cage entirely from within as if it was made of paper, alarming the troops. Amidst screams and running servants, the soldiers immediately formed a circle around the cloud of dust that rose up and from which the daiyokai slowly emerged. Indifferent to the spears and blades pointed aggressively to him, Sesshomaru kept his gaze at the distinct couple below the tent. The soldiers fulfilled their task well, and he no longer owned them any more attention.

"Are you the daimyo of Kitami?" He inquired, directly facing the stern armored woman with long, dark brown hair and garments proper of feudal lords. "Descendant of Sakagama Soujiro, I suppose."

"Curse you demon! Soldiers, kill him!" The male commander growled before the daimyo could answer.

Five soldiers from the circle advanced towards the demon, stumbling violently upon each other when he simply jumped too high to be reached and landed face to face with the feudal lord, staring at her with inquisitive eyes.

"My lady! I will not let this monster harm you!"

Another young soldier set off on the daiyokai's direction branding his sword from up to down, aiming for his head, only to have his blade grabbed in the air by the enemy's hand without injuries or difficulty. Sesshomaru pulled him with his sword and all, hurling him at another soldier who tried to flank him from the other side.

"Your soldiers are weak and precipitated." He concluded to the woman in front of him.

Immediately after the statement, he found himself forced to jump backwards in order to avoid the wide wave of spiritual energy which suddenly erupted in front of him. That was the trail of a quick slash performed by the daimyo, surrounded by a fiery pink aura. After silencing the daiyokai's insult to her soldiers, she sheathed her strange sword again.

"I see. Unlikely these soldiers, you are not an ordinary human." He concluded, not only because of the powerful spiritual energy that irradiated from her, but also noticing the exotic hilt and sheath of the sword resting at her waist.

"Neither a fool one. What exactly happened in Gokaida?" She inquired impatiently as she recalled the more than two hundreds of lives lost in that village, without receiving any answer.

"My lady! Are you unharmed?!" The commander came quickly in her aid, along with a handful of soldiers. They gathered between Sesshomaru and the pair, with their swords pointed at the former. "Damned demon! We shall burn you alive for what you have done to those innocent civilians!"

"It looks like you got the wrong killer, dear friend." Takashi stated with a calm smile while gazing at the silver haired daiyokai.

"Nani?"

"Look at him carefully. There are no traces of dirt or even blood in this demon's complexion." The counselor analyzed, inviting the soldier to look at Sesshomaru from bottom to top and coming to the same realization. "Moreover, one does not need cleverness to conclude that you are not capable of touching him. Why would he harm simple civilians, but spare the soldiers?"

"Well... this is..."

"Nogitsune." Sesshomaru's severe voice ressounded from where he stood, motionless. "This is the name of the creature you seek. He had already annihilated the village along with your humans when I arrived."

"Nogitsune?!" That piece of information astonished Sakuya, who suddenly pulled a specific piece of paper from the chabudai to the front of her eyes. "I see… So this is the vile creature who is attacking our supplying villages."

"Yet you let yourself be arrested, did you not?" Takashi inquired, staring sagaciously at the dog prince. "Sesshomaru… Is is not?"

"You know me?" The daiyokai frowned.

"All lords of Kitami know your name and that of your great father. Although it has been several years since the last dog demon was spotted in these lands." The daimyo answered him before gesturing to the soldiers, who hesitantly opened a path between her and the intruder. "You have let yourself be arrested in order to be brought to the castle? Well, I am Sakagama Sakuya, feudal lord of Kitami. Soujiro is my ancestor, father to my great-grandfather. What do you want from us?"

"Meidenkai."

Sakuya widened her eyes as she listened the creature in the shape of a man voice that particular word. Takashi frowned, staring discreetly and suspiciously at the daimyo with the corner of his eyes.

"Meidenkai, is what I search for." He patiently yet seriously repeated, surrounded by his old known serenity. "An antique relic of my father, last seen in the hands of your ancestor. Where is it?"

"Meidenkai? What is it...?" The whispering of the soldiers to each other could be heard.

"Lady Sakuya! We arrested another intruder!"

The announce which disrupted the tense silence came from another soldier. A couple of men who Sesshomaru early saw guarding the walls approached the yard, with their clothes partially scorched, bringing with them a familiar imp of green skin tightly tied up by at least five pounds of ropes, yet clinging bravely to his two headed staff.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please forgive me! I am very sorry!" Jaken cried.

"Jaken. You disobeyed me."

"Forgive me, my lord!" Jaken insisted, his big and teary eyes shining. "When I saw you being dragged away by the humans in that cage, so depressed, sad and thinner, I knew I had to assist you. But these morons caught me when I tried to cross the walls! Damn mortals!"

"So you thought that I needed aid against mere humans?" Sesshomaru flung a cold gaze with the corner of his eyes towards his ward.

"Oh... that... is... I didn't... Lord Sesshomaru! This is not what I meant!"

"Where is A-un?"

"Well, he is..."

The imp looked up high, followed by Sesshomaru and the others in the yard. And there it was, the twin-headed flying dragon, floating in his blue cloud at a safe distance from others hands, peacefully gazing at the crowd down there.

"DEMON!" The soldiers stirred and started to throw swords, spears, stones, sticks and shoes upwards. "Capture him! Do not let him destroy the castle!"

"Unbelievable." Sakuya pressed her hand flat on her face, trying to figure out which soldier should be punched first. Then she sought the counselor at her side, only to notice that he had disappeared. "Takashi?"

"You cowards! Stop harming A-un!" Jaken cried and tried to fight his prison while A-un simply breathed heavily while watching the only slipper which almost reached him landing on the roof of the castle.

"They are overwhelming us! Call reinforcements!" The commander, desperate.

...

"Huhuhu... Lord Kamatari, where are you? I bring glorious news!"

The shrill voice echoed through the wooden walls as the red mist spread through the thin corridors. As he approached a specific room, whose outer walls flaunted pictures of dragons in various scenes of war, the fusuma [6] slid open, inviting his passage. Once inside, Nogitsune could glimpse the shadow of his master, sitting with his back faced to the entrance, wrapped in the darkness he so admired. Slowly the evil fox demon abandoned his ethereal form and materialized.

"You are late, Nogitsune. I was worried." The male and extremely kind voice filled the air. Although it sounded so warm, somehow the room seemed to grow colder.

"Forgive me, master. I was delayed by an accursed dog demon. But I dealt with him and successfully accomplished the mission you entrusted to me!"

"Dog demon?" Kamatari poured a relaxed laugh. "And who would be this terrific being, powerful enough to steal valuable time of my most efficient fox?"

"Sesshomaru is his name, my beloved master. A wretched demon, full of himself, who thinks that he owns the land!" Nogitsune mocked, with his ego inflated by his master's praise.

"Sesshomaru, the dog demon..." Suddenly, the mysterious lord enveloped by the shadows seemed thoughtful. "Isn't him the son of Toga, the famous dog daiyokai who ruled over the western lands two centuries ago?"

"Aye, master! This is the man, that arrogant bastard." Nogitsune gritted his teeth and showed his long and sharp claws trembling with anger. "My desire was to tear apart bloody that puny body, piece by piece, let it bleed to death, and then devour it!"

"I see. " Kamatari muttered simply. "Ah, did I hear you say that you have dealt with him? May I ask… how?"

"It was a master plan, my lord!" A smile full of sharp and white teeth emerged in the creature's face, which rejoiced his victory. "While the infamous bastard took a beat from me, human soldiers came to check on the village. I deceived them into believing that it was the dog demon the one who killed those poor villagers. While I retreated, I could watch the exact moment when he was caught like a sheep in a cage. At this very moment, he is probably face to face with that viper of a woman. If his fame is well deserved, he will slaughter her and her soldiers with a single strike."

"And this is it?"

"Aye." Nogitsune moved his eyes up to the ceiling while rubbing his claws against each other. "Curious. I have just remembered that, before I started to spank him, he asked me where the castle of Kitami was… Maybe he intended to do it from the beginning."

"Or, perhaps he had other matters to discuss with the feudal lord." Kamatari explained, calmly. "And… you made their meeting easier."

"Ah? What do you mean, my lord?"

"Now..." The fox yokai had an impression that his master was smiling. "If he was in search for the castle, why not simply let himself be guided by the soldiers? Or… perhaps they took him to another place?"

"N-no, master. I... heard sound and clear when they said that they would take him to the castle to be interrogated."

A sepulchral silence filled the room, causing a somber chill to travel down through the fox's body, which now came into realization of his error. A subtle fear consumed him as he saw the shadow of his master slowly rise from his comfortable seat. Kamatari stood motionless, with his back still facing his servant.

"Do you know anything about the story of the Sakagama family, my dear fox?"

"..."

"But how silly of me. Of course, you do. My servants are wise and well armed of information about my enemies, after all." He stated with his usual subtlety. "Surely you know that, at some point of the history, the feudal lord of Kitami served Inutaishou, the Great Dog Demon, in battle. And how ferocious they were… They won every single battle they fought together."

"Hm..."

"But this, fortunately, stood in the past. Inutaishou is long dead, after all." A short pause. "Imagine how detrimental it would be for us… if this alliance still existed nowadays. If, by some miracle of the destiny… or by someone's contribution, of course-" Another icy chill lacerated Nogitsune's soul as he finally realized what was being implied. "- our enemies, the Sakagamas, which so fiercely have been preventing us from dominating the shores… managed to attain as an ally a great demon as strong as Toga."

"M-master, I..."

"It would be really inconvenient, don't you agree?"

Nogitsune opened his mouth in order to try to squeeze an answer. Before he could, however, he was surprised by a shadow and a pair of bloody red eyes that suddenly advanced toward him as fast as lightning. He felt his back crashing violently against the wooden walls behind him, and wooden barbs penetrating his flesh. However, the excruciating pain he felt was coming from what seemed to be a long blade which was now completely impaling his belly, keeping him pinned against the wall. A huge demonic energy raged inside this blade, freezing Nogitsune's movements to the point that he could not even scream. Blood and red mist poured down from his wounds.

"My canny fox..." Kamatari's dark silhouette now stared at his servant from very close, with only his two red eyes visible, bathed in fury, fulminating him. "You do know what you have to do. Do you not?"

"L-Lord... Ka... ma... tari! F...forgive... me! I.. know..."

"Do you? Why, I am insecure…"

"D-des... troy... the... enemy…"

"Good." The blade slowly slided back from the yokai's flesh with a guttural sound. Nogitsune fell on his knees on the ground, relieved from the demonic energy that was eletrocutating his body. "Go, then. I expect from you always the best news, Nogitsune."

"Master! Wait for me!"

Nogitsune cried, with his hands pressing his wound while he rose up and launched himself between stumbles to the exit of the room.

"He seems quite determined in repairing his error..." A ghostly yet sweet female voice echoed in the room soon after the fox left.

"Ah, Sesshomaru will shred him to rags before he can even say two words."

"Sesshomaru... Do you really believe that he can aid the Sakagamas against us in any fashion? He is a nomad, pursuing always his own interests only, and despises humans..."

"It is always good to take precautions. I don't know what he intends in the castle." Kamatari's shadow returned to his seat, the cold tranquility didn't leave his voice tone. "I have heard that he fought alongside humans, and even his bastard hanyo half-brother, against a common enemy recently..."

"Oh, how unexpected." She laughed softly. "And what do you intend to do?"

"Nogitsune, my poor fox, will die like cattle. He is giving me some unpleasant trouble recently, so I will let him perish. He might even take some civilians with him..." He paused before whispering with discreet delight. "Umanohiro, however, can prove himself a little more... effective."

...

"I apologize for the mistake and the overly hostile treatment that my soldiers extended to you in Gokaida and now. These are hard times. As you may have observed... we are at war."

Sakuya explained softly, while returning to her seat at the chabudai. At her command, harmony has returned to the yard. Although wavering at first, the soldiers returned to their posts, leaving the daimyo, the daiyokai and his imp servant with relative privacy in the vast yard, accompanied by the cold breezes of the winter soon to come and a handful of sparkling stars lining the dark skies.

"Against Nogitsune, the fox demon?" The imp holding the two-headed staff inquired.

"Nogitsune is only one minion of the true evil mastermind behind him: Kamatari." She answered while accepting and thanking the cup of tea which a young lady handed to her. She watched the servant try to direct the same courtesy to Sesshomaru, being solemnly ignored. Sakuya sighed. "This mysterious enemy… Kamatari arised from the seas a couple of years ago, trying to invade the empire from our shores and spread his domain through our lands. We have been preventing him from doing so until now, but with winter at our doors, our resources are compromised. Now, it seems that he opted for new approaches. Gokaida, the slaughtered village… was built over our most important iron mine. The men and women which lived in there were responsible for mining and forging the majority of our weaponry. With them out of scenery, our arsenal's production will be halted for some time."

"And to think that that bastard tried to put the guilt of the massacre on Lord Sesshomaru's hands!"

"Nogitsune tried to be clever. He probably knows of your master's feelings towards humans and tried to sow hostility between us." She explained with a serious yet collected tone, despite the risky statement. "If properly disturbed, how long would it take for a daiyokai like Sesshomaru to exterminate my army along with this castle? That would greatly ease Kamatari's life."

"Oh, I see! What an evil and calculating mind. But it wasn't enough to manipulate the great Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken suddenly lowered his voice, as if muttering a loud thought for himself. "It's true that Lord Sesshomaru does not feel any regards for humans, but lately he has become involved with them more than- OUCH!" And was silenced by a slap.

"Unfortunately for him, I do not have any interest in Kitami, neither its wars." After punishing the imp, Sesshomaru stated coldly and serenely, while placing his golden gaze once again upon the daimyo. "Meidenkai is my only subject with this land."

"Having been last seen in possession of my ancestor, is that the only clue you have about it?" She asked.

"Silence." He commanded as he turned his face towards a specific direction, now glaring severely at the castle's walls.

"Nani?!" Sakuya, annoyed with his sudden rudeness.

"That petty fox is here."

That creature's stench, still mingled with human blood, was unmistakable. Sakuya widened her eyes at that revelation, and before she could draft any other reaction, she found herself covered by the light figure of the daiyokai, which repeled a bunch of sharp claws surrounded by demonic energy that was hurled at her direction. A sound explosion broke through the castle walls, raising dust and debris, spreading heavy commotion and panic among soldiers and civilians.

"SESSHOMARU!" The shrill scream of the fox yokai almost cracked every ear it could reach. "WHERE ARE YOU, BASTARD?! I HAVE COME TO DEVOUR YOU!"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **[1] Oyakata:** master, person in charge, paternal figure, etc.

 **[2] Chabudai:** short legged tables used to sit on floor, commonly used for meals and meetings.

 **[3] Zabuton:** cushions used by people to sit by chabudais, replacing the chairs.

 **[4] "Nani?":** "What?"

 **[5] Daimyo:** feudal lord.

 **[6] Fusuma:** sliding panels that act as doors and walls in old japanese buildings.


	2. Two halves of a broken artifact

**Greetings!  
** **This chapter was very fun to write, I hope you all enjoy it.** **  
** **If you have any considerations to give, do leave me a review.  
** **My brain burns. Good night and have a nice reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**  
 _Two halves of a broken artifact_

* * *

"SESSHOMARU!" The shrill scream of the fox yokai almost cracked every ear it could reach. "WHERE ARE YOU, BASTARD?! I HAVE COME TO DEVOUR YOU!"

Part of the castle's walls was suddenly tore off by a sound explosion, spreading panic amidst the people inside the building. The soldiers hurried back in greater numbers to the front yard, only to find it immersed in a large amount of dust, red mist, debris and sentinels in form of dead bodies. The servants also congregated at the yard's entrances, attracted by the loud noises and the stirred movements of the soldiers.

As soon as the dust dissipated, a dark material became visible, growing beyond the hole in the walls. Those were shadows of something approaching the castle with great speed. The moon left its hideout behind the clouds and rose brightly in the skies, lending its light, and the soldiers were terrified at the grotesque sight of what breached through the walls and unfolded over the yard: an amalgam of dozens of giant demons of the most diverse and monstrous forms, announcing their hungers for human flesh with their howls.

A snake in particular managed to outspeed the other yokais and hurled itself directly toward the commander, ready to devour him. A fast beam of pink light descended from the air directly over the creature's neck, severing its head just before it could reach the man. Frozen in place and still clung to his spear, the commander watched the feudal lord which just saved him land on the ground, with her shining sword at hand.

"Lock the civilians inside the audience room, now!" Sakuya howled the order.

"AYE!" The soldiers nodded and ten of them retreated in search of the servants and visitors.

"Go with them, Jaken." The silver-haired daiyokai determined, with his golden gaze sharpened towards the hole in the wall, as if he still waited for something else beyond the yokai horde to arise from there.

"Lord Sesshomaru, allow me-"

"Go, now." He stiffened the order, sowing acid chills in his ward.

"Y-yes!" Jaken retreated. "Teach them a good lesson, my lord!"

Sesshomaru watched from the corner of his eyes Jaken disappear amidst the stirred crowd steered by the soldiers into a large room to be locked in safety. Despite the fiery volition of the imp to fight at his side, that red mist wold be certainly too much for him. Then, he finally felt his enemy's approach, that pert one which howled his name seconds ago. He clenched his feet on the ground and turned his face upwards, finding the fox right above him.

"Gotcha!" Nogitsune hissed.

At the other side of the yard, immerged in her own battle alongside the soldiers against the demon horde, Sakuya glimpsed the creature dressed in a yellow and red kimono falling on top of the daiyokai with all the strength and weight it could harvest, colliding with him and pulling him into a hole dug on the ground with the impact. Before she could come to his aid, she heard the soldiers coughing, finding them surrounded by the same red mist that also started to affect her breath.

"This red mist is toxic! Stay close to me!"

She ordered as a powerful pink aura enveloped her body. The energy poured from the daimyo started to purify her surroundings, and the soldiers found themselves free of the red mist and its stifling effect. More hungry creatures jumped over them, swallowing Sakuya and the soldiers back into battle.

However, her worries about the daiyokai proved unfounded as soon as she peered Nogitsune being projected up high, carried in the air by Sesshomaru who held him tightly by his neck, with his right hand and sharp claws buried in the fox's flesh. They drew a quick arc in the air and then fell at high speed. Nogitsune bawled as he felt his back, already hurt during his encounter with Kamatari, crashing violently against the same floor in which he once tried to smash Sesshomaru. The daiyokai's claws and his immeasurable strength hindered the scream from leaving the fox's throat.

"Damn... you!"

"You should have kept yourself hidden. Feeble creatures like you do never learn." Sesshomaru concluded, while his other hand poured green acid mist around his fingers, ready to be used.

"Shut your trap!" The fox howled.

Sesshomaru sprayed his acid poison over the fox's face, which screamed in pain in return, feeling the skin in his face and neck burning and liquefying. Before it could entirely consume them, the invader transformed into mist and materialized again above Sesshomaru, aiming a strike with his long claws at his back. The daiyokai spun around his own axis, blocking the claws with his own wrist, which received a gash far less deeper than Nogitsune hoped for. In return, the fox received a potent punch which almost smashed his chest. They traded more strikes, until Nogitsune managed to grab the daiyokai by his clothes and then hurled him against the castle. Sesshomaru spun in the air and landed, skidding back and breaking before his back hit the audience room's wall behind him and damaged it.

"Hahaha… I see now! This is where you hid the wretched humans..." Nogitsune, deeply injured and with half of his face melted, verified as he realized Sesshomaru's care to not damage that one specific part of the battlefield. He received as answer only a frown and a duller look from the daiyokai, which confirmed his suspicions. "Screw it! If I cannot defeat you, at least I shall bring the damn vermins of this castle with me to hell!"

He decreed as he jumped very high. A hail of large, sharp claws was launched toward the room, producing a rain of curved blades.

"Bakusaiga!"

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to parry that wide cloud of blades with his light whip only like before, Sesshomaru sought the hilt of the unique sword untouched so far at his waist, drawing it and immediately performing one single and wide swing. The green trail left by the blade stroke and consumed entirely the majority of the claws, whilst the remaining ones crashed onto the daiyokai's solid body, producing some hidden damage which he ignored. But that was far from the end. Still midair, Nogitsune irradiated a strong red glow, which intensified greatly the density and power of the red mist which flooded the yard's air.

Meanwhile, Sakuya and the soldiers strived to handle the yokai horde that breached through the castle on Nogitsune's trail. However, after cutting down a handful of those creatures, a strange daze struck Sakuya, shaking the strength of her purifying aura. In the brief seconds between one enemy and another, the woman looked at her hand which firmly held the sword's hilt, seeing it slightly blurred.

"I feel… sleepy?" She frowned, confused. Surely it was not coming from the red mist, neither from the demonic energy of any of those yokais. It was simpler than that. Then she widened her eyes. "That tea…"

The tea which that girl had served to her, minutes before the invasion. But before she could put more thoughts into the matter, she glimpsed an intense red glow coming from the fox midair, and the red mist fortified. Sakuya clasped her hand at the sword's hilt, at that time feeling the hardships of keeping up the purifying aura while fighting at the same time. She peered around, watching her first soldiers falling to the claws and fangs of the intruders. Others fell to their knees for no apparent reason, with one hand on their heads, yawning loudly. They also felt the same drowsiness as she. Anger suddenly erupted through her veins and the daimyo dug her sword into the ground, holding its hilt firmly with both hands. She concentrated, and the pink aura enveloping her body burned more ardently, reaching the floor through the blade. Soon, the yard's ground was coated by the spiritual energy, pulverizing some lesser demons on touch, but mainly keeping the red mist under control.

Sesshomaru noticed the pink energy approaching his feet and then gave a discreet look with the corner of his eyes to the daimyo at the other side of the yard, realizing that she was purifying Nogitsune's mist, but she seemed weary. He jumped up to the roof of the castle before the energy could touch him and then slid his glare back to his opponent. Also avoiding the ground, Nogitsune landed on the roof next to Sesshomaru. He was visibly exhausted and covered with his own black blood, which poured from the numerous injuries torn open in his body by the daiyokai.

"What are you looking at, fret?! I am your opponent!" Infuriated, the fox advanced towards the silver haired man, with his claws once again thirsty for blood.

"You are but a nuisance. Die at once!" Finally growing impatient at that lowly and persistent creature, Sesshomaru wielded Bakusaiga and launched himself in his direction.

...

"Poor Nogitsune. So weak, so troublesome, and abandoned by our master..."

Standing on a thick branch high up on one of the trees in the forest surrounding the castle, the demoness which talked to Kamatari moments before watched closely the fiery battle at the castle's yard. Her most remarkable and gruesome features were her long and black hair which easily reached the back of her feet, and the single giant eye lying in the middle of her face, accompanied by only a purple mouth. That eye could surpass long distances and clearly see anything in miles, allowing her to watch the battle at a safe distance, unreachable even by the dog daiyokai's keen nose.

"I am sorry, my friend." She opened her hand, composed of five extremely long and pointy fingers. A shining purple sphere floated above her palm. The demoness softly blew it, and the sphere bolted in the castle's direction at an unpaired speed. "You are going to die anyway. I couldn't resist..."

...

A single strike was enough to end the fox. Bakusaiga's wide blade tore open Nogitsune's abdomen, and the fox's blundering body met the roof, rolling on his own dark blood. Sesshomaru landed gracefully on the other end of the same roof, sheathing his sword while turning to see his foe, defeated.

"It... cannot... be...!" In deep agony, Nogitsune slowly brought his trembling hand to his belly, feeling the green energy left from Sesshomaru's sword spreading through his flesh and consuming it. He spat blood. "I... I was... defeated... by a blasted dog... Lord Kamatari! Save me!"

"This was a complete waste of time." Uninterested in watching his foe spending his last moments with pathetic requests of mercy, Sesshomaru eventually gave his back to a dying Nogitsune and made his way to the edge of the roof from where he could jump down back to the ground. However, he widened his eyes and turned to stare intently at the agonizing demon when a new and strong demonic energy suddenly arose nearby him.

"What... is this? L-lord... Lord Kamatari!"

Nogitsune begged for the last time before the purple sphere clashed against him, lodging itself inside his flesh. An excruciating pain filled him, and at the sound of his own screams, the demon began to slowly float in the air, pulled by an invisible force. Several soldiers and demons at the yard including the feudal lord stopped their fight as their attention was dragged to that lacerated and glowing body levitating above the castle. A dark-purple energy, powerful and grisly, enveloped him. Nogitsune's body started to swell.

"He is going to explode!" The commander cried.

Sesshomaru jumped widely backwards, taking a safe distance from the dilating fox. Immediately after that, the explosion came. The sphere consumed the remaining vital and demonic energy of the creature and used its body to spread a massive wave of devastating energy and purple smoke through the castle. The structures creaked. The demon hordes and part of the gardens were entirely pulverized on contact. As Sakuya struggled to keep her spiritual energy flowing across the floor, she still managed to rise a protective bubble in the last second before she and the soldiers were directly hit. The barrier was quickly destroyed, but managed to successfully absorb the majority of the demonic energy and lethal damage. Exhausted, the daimyo recalled her energy and kneeled. She rested her weight on the sword and closed her eyes, feeling sweat pouring freely across her face.

Apparently, they were finally free from their enemies.

"The civilians!" She shouted and a wounded soldier next to the audience room staggered into it and threw himself against the bars, unlocking the doors.

The daimyo's heart skipped a beat as she suspected that Nogitsune's red mist and miasma could have penetrated the audience room through the holes between the doors and walls. However, relief. The doors opened to reveal a courtain of vines, green leaves and branches. They were entangled there with such a tightness that nothing could have entered the room, not even smoke. A real green dome.

"Shinriumaru..." Sakuya muttered, proud of the most certainly owner of those branches. Slowly, the branches and vines started to shrink and the green dome was undone, revealing the civilians squeezed against each other, but untouched and unharmed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Realizing that there were no threats at sight, Jaken jumped out of the crowd of humans and ran to his master in the courtyard.

Sesshomaru stood where he landed to protect himself from the explosion. The devastating energy has given him some minor injuries, nothing worthy of attention, and the miasma apparently didn't made any effect on him.

"As expected from Lord Sesshomaru, not even a single scratch. I've been worried for nothing." Then he shrunk at his master's dull but pacific look. "Oh, n-not that I am implying that I had reasons to worry about, of course…"

Sesshomaru gazed upon a scared Jaken for brief seconds, ignoring his silly attempts to explain himself. Upon realizing that he didn't hold any injuries, he turned his serene gaze back to a specific location on the floor in front of him.

"Oh, this is...!" Jaken followed his master's eyes and gasped at what he found.

Stretched on the ground a few inches from Sesshomaru's feet, the remains of Nogitsune laid. Only his head, half of his torso and one arm were left from his body after the explosion, and those were covered by terminal wounds. The viscous puddle of black blood grew wider beneath him second by second, decorated by several other pieces of his bowels spread around him on the floor.

"That explosion. It was caused by a demonic energy different from yours." The daiyokai stated to Nogitsune's remains.

"Yumi...ko... That... wench..." Nogitsune stammered as he vomited blood incessantly, demanding more than his lacerated vocal cords could offer.

"Yumiko?" He questioned.

"Lord Kamatari... Why did you... betray me?"

Sesshomaru didn't insist on the question, knowing that it would be useless. As a matter of fact, now he knew that a creature named Yumiko existed and she was capable of injecting her demonic energy into other bodies and make them explode in order to maximize its destructive power. He then heard weak steps approaching him from behind. Sakuya came closer to the trio, visibly tired but determined, and lowered her knee beside the fox's remains.

"Your master has betrayed you, Nogitsune." She said with a blend of anger and benevolence in her voice and in her gaze as she spoke to the demon responsible for so many tortured and lost lives in her province. "Where is Kamatari? What does he intend to do next? Tell me, and I shall bring justice to your betrayal."

"You fool... hahaha..." He laughed, before vomiting more blood and harmless red mist. "Kamatari... No one is match to him... since he had put his hand on... M-meidenkai..."

"Nani[1]?" Sesshomaru dulled his gaze as he absorbed that new piece of information. Dissatisfaction grew inside him as he realized that he could not interrogate that creature in a more effective way. He was soon to be dead, after all. "Is Meidenkai in possession of your wretched master?"

"Hahaha... your family failed to... protect Meidenkai... woman..." He squeaked, making Sesshomaru's somber gaze to fall upon Sakuya who remained kneeled beside the fox demon without sketching any apparent reaction. "Take care... with Umano... hiro..."

"Umanohiro?"

Sakuya wouldn't receive any answer. Nogitsune coughed for the last time and his bloody red eyes rolled, announcing the end of his carnages. His remains dissolved into ashes, and Sesshomaru, Sakuya and Jaken found themselves circling nothing more but a poodle of black blood. The feudal lord closed her eyes, trying to soothe the mixture of feelings which invaded her, above all the fresh new concern regarding the way that the news about Meidenkai whereabouts reached Sesshomaru's ears before she had an opportunity to explain it to him or even to try to keep it in secret.

"Sesshomaru," She called, while rising up. "What you have heard-"

A sudden pressure in her throat interrupted her words. She widened her eyes as she found herself lifted in the air by the daiyokai's arm, whose hand grasped and pressed her neck with the same malice visible in his golden and deadly stare. Sesshomaru heard an exhausted soldier trying to approach him by his flank in order to stop him, repelling him violently with a single swing of his arm.

"You tried to distract me." He accused with an icy calmness, sharpening even more the mortal stare with which he fulminated the woman. "Be assertive while I am still being merciful. What do you known about Meidenkai? And why is it in the hands of that invader?"

"Only... part of... it..."

"Make sense, woman." He commanded severely, closing even more the fingers around the human neck, for a brief moment forgetting that it was more vulnerable than those of yokais.

"Mother!"

A different voice and scent called Sesshomaru's attention, and he turned a somber gaze to the small figure which ran to approach them. A boy of about ten years old, dressed in slim clothes. He had remarkable features: his hair was long and green, with some thin vines sprouting from his head, blended with his flocks; his eyes held an intense shine and lilac color; his fingers were made of flesh and wood, but flexible enough to move like human fingers. But one feature in special was distinguishable enough by the scent of his blood: he was a hanyo. A half demon with features of plants.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken informed. "This is the boy responsible for creating that protective dome around me and the humans in the audience room. At first I thought he was strong, but... he is only a half demon."

"Put my mother down, you coward!" The boy scolded, showing fear and anger, but standing boldly next to Sesshomaru with his fists clenched.

"Oh? And what do you intend to do, if I don't?" Sesshomaru taunted coldly.

Infuriated by that answer, the boy seemed to strip himself of any fear and pointed his hands to the silver haired man. Vines emerged from his sleeves and whipped Sesshomaru's arm with all the strength it had... which was not enough to scratch even humans, so the daiyokai concluded. The hanyo whipped him frantically until his energy was completely wasted and then collapsed on his knees, exhausted. Sesshomaru soothed his gaze, returning in to the woman who he still held in the air, noticing the blue tone starting to taint her face colors. He loosened his grip, letting her fall sitting on the floor, coughing.

"Do answer my questions." He commanded while staring at her from above, still taciturn and superior, but apparently more placid. He performed a slight jump backwards, avoiding the beam of spiritual energy which ended up landing on Jaken instead of him.

"I intended to keep it hidden from you, yes, I admit." Her dark eyes were pointed to the daiyokai like blades while she still recovered her breath. She draw one arm to the boy beside her and pulled him into a protective side hug, comforting him. "I do not know you, except for the ominous fame carried by your name. I still don't know if you are worthy of laying your hands on Meidenkai. But this cursed fox complicated my plans."

"This woman, she is unbelievable! Calling Lord Sesshomaru unworthy!" Jaken protested, rising up after recovering from the shoke.

"Silence, Jaken."

"Meidenkai..." She started to slowly stand up, supported by the little boy. "The powerful relic that your honorable father entrusted to my ancestor, Soujiro. Since then, it has been passed down from generation to generation within our family, to be personally guarded by the feudal lords of Kitami. And we have been doing so smoothly... Until Meidenkai ended up shattered in two during a fight between Kamatari and my father, several years ago." She paused to check on the daiyokai's reactions. He just stared silently at her, taciturn, but not showing any particular emotion or word, so she continued. "At that time, Kamatari was simply human, with human troops in his ranks fighting against us. My father defeated and repelled him, but he managed to take Meidenkai's half with him. Only recently has he returned, bringing with him a horde of demons like Nogitsune under his command. I am sure that Meidenkai is related to this, somehow."

"And where is the other half?" Sesshomaru inquired. "I shall take it with me, and then retrieve the other half in Kamatari's possession."

In light of that question, the feudal lord's facial expression softened. Her eyes seemed to get lost in some point of the demon's face. In a few seconds, the daimyo seemed to imerge in a deep abyss of thoughts and then return to give him an answer in solemn tone.

"It is safe. And I shall give it to you... if you help me to defeat Kamatari and his infernal horde."

Silence fell like a cloak of darkness over the quartet. Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at the image of the woman hugging the child on her leg, notoriously drained of her strength, but still willing to make daring proposals to a greater demon that she didn't know. That attitude didn't seem to surprise him. Meidenkai has been in possession of her family for over two centuries after all, and the power of the artifact had probably yielded immeasurable benefits to them. It would be naive to assume that she would hand it over to him without some resistance, even in face of a plausible threat. At least she proved not to be a coward, like the majority of humans who crossed his path.

" _Naniii_!?" Jaken was the first one to emphatically disrupt the silence after distressful seconds. He gave a step forward, pointing his finger to the daimyo. "How dare you try to buy Lord Sesshomaru with a possession of his great father? He is the heir to Meidenkai by right!"

"That is why I am willing to hand it over to him, if he agrees with my terms."

"He will not!" The imp assured, finally displaying a wicked and calculating grin. "You are only human. A greater demon like Lord Sesshomaru... has many resources at his disposal to make you speak where the other half of Meidenkai is."

Sakuya's facial expression darkened after listening to him. Instinctively, she tightened her arm around Shinriumaru in a protective manner, and retuned her gaze to the daiyokai, which remained silent and aloof. She watched his face intently for some time, searching for any reaction of his that did not come, whether to contradict or to confirm Jaken's veiled threat. Sesshomaru's apparent indifference did not exactly comfort her. But also gave her some optimism.

"Kitami and I are the only barriers which prevent Kamatari from advancing through the lands and spreading his carnage across the empire. The western lands your honorable father so fiercely protected and cared for, I am sure they mean something to you."

Sesshomaru recognized that feeling embedded in the daimyo's brave voice tone, in her widened and watchful eyes glaring at him, in that small vein pulsing in her throat. Fear. And not only for him. But there were also determination and hope. A lot of it. Sakuya was, in a matter of fact, very _human_.

"Help me to defeat this dreadful enemy. To prevent more villages like Gokaida and innocent lives from being slaughtered like cattle for the ambitions of one. Winter is here. My supplies are scarce and compromised. My arsenal, as you well know, is halted until I move more laborers to the iron mine, if Kamatari did not already claim it. A large fraction of the soldiers will be unable to fight for their lands, their lives and their families until then. I do not know for how long my army will resist to the offensives. My prospects are not optimistic. However, if you help me... If you lend me your power, just for this time, I am sure that victory will be at our hands. And when Kamatari finally disappear from this world, I shall unite the two halves of Meidenkai and hand it over to you without any further obstacles. You have my word."

Sesshomaru listened silently to her and watched closely that feminine face overflowing with determination and hope, begging for his help. Despite her foolish initiative, that expression in her face and her plea reminded him of someone. A windy one. Once again no sound was to be heard except for the rustle of the trees as a night breeze softly blew, shaking the clothes and long hairs of the two tall figures which exchanged harsh glances. Sakuya discreetly swallowed dry while waiting for an answer. The wait was agonizing.

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" Jaken called, seeing his master giving his back to the trio.

"Humans and their derisive existences," He stated, with all the elegant serenity that was an old trait of his, while making patient steps toward the castle's walls. "mean nothing to me."

Hope was shattered in the daimyo's face, who felt something break inside her after hearing those words. With great sorrow and teary eyes, she watched the green imp hasten in the direction of his silver haired master and the silhouettes of their backs disappearing in the darkness beyond the shattered walls. She didn't stop them. Some dreary and tragic thoughts filled her mind, only to be suddenly ripped off by a tiny and rough hand gently claspering her hakama[2], calling her attention.

"Hey..." Shinriumaru was also staring at the dark spot beyond which Sesshomaru and Jaken disappeared. "Do you believe he will help us?"

"I don't know..." She managed to squeeze a kind smile and an answer a little more optimistic than she really considered. Her hand fell gently over his head. "The only thing we can do know, is hope. And give our best while we are still at war."

"Aye..."

"I saw how you protected those people." In the search of any words that could comfort the boy, she ended up recalling that scene. After dealing with Nogitsune's last trick, the doors of the audience room were open to reveal the civilians well protected by a green dome formed by vines and branches. Sakuya lowered on her knees, standing face to face with the little half demon, holding him by his shoulders. She closed her eyes with a proud smile. "A true and brave prince."

Shinriumaru laughed softly and shyly. For a moment, the daimyo forgot all about the invasion they just faced, the putrescent blood and flesh covering her once beautiful gardens, the battles of the past and the bloody battles soon to come. She forgot even the words filled with despise which Sesshomaru gave her when she asked for his help, or the fragile situation that she now probably held with him due to Meidenkai. For a moment, nothing else mattered. Only that warm sight.

She hoped she still had many years ahead of her to live, only to feel that embrace.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **[1] "Nani?":** "What?"

 **[2] Hakama:** japanese large trousers? I don't know how to describe it. XD


	3. The illegitimate heir

**Chapter 3  
** _The illegitimate heir_

* * *

Dawn didn't flow well on the castle. The invasion of the fearsome fox demon in the night before and its resulting damages haunted the servants, shaking their confidence in the castle's safety. Even the resting soldiers struggled to sleep, and those charged with patrolling and watching the walls tripled their attentions. For very few times those warriors witnessed such a fierce enemy, and he was only one simple minion of Kamatari. The feudal lord, however, had other additional concerns.

"Lady Sakuya, I am here as you requested."

As the sun poured its first soft and orange lights above the horizon, the samurai officer removed his helmet and approached the feudal lord. She was standing in the middle of the yard, with her sword plunged to the ground through which her spiritual energy flowed, cleaning the remnants of miasma left either by Nogitsune or that mysterious entity that used his body as catalyst. Some civilians reported having fallen ill during the night, probably due to the leftovers of that hideous energy contaminating the gardens.

"Officer Tatsuya. Any news from Takashi?"

"No, my lady. Some sentinels reported seeing him leaving the castle last night, startled, but he is yet to return."

"Strange, yes. He did not tell me anything about having to leave, especially in such a complex situation. And... the dog demon, Sesshomaru?"

"He vanished after the conflict. He has probably left Kitami by now."

"I see..." She seemed to plunge into sorrowful thoughts for a moment, and then returned to her focus. "Officer, I have a special task for you."

"I am listening, my lady." He wondered about the subject and the sudden shift in the woman's expression.

"I have substantial reasons to believe that someone tried to drug me and the soldiers yesterday, before Nogitsune's breakage into the castle." The revelation visibly shocked the officer. She continued, keeping her stern expression. "Above the chabudai in my chambers is the cup of tea that was served to me. I sealed it inside a box so no one would touch it or clean possible evidences. Take it to a specialist to be analyzed and bring me the results in person. Also, find a volunteer to test in secrecy, from now on, whatever leaves the kitchen to the tables. I want you to personally investigate this matter for me, and with utmost discretion. If there is a conspirator among us, he is not to be alarmed. Bring me their names only, and I shall do the rest."

"Yes, my lady! I shall do as you command." He said vigorously.

"And, finally..." For this final order, she seemed to hesitate. After two seconds of apparent reflection, she breathed out. "There is a rolled letter beside the box. Make copies of it and have them sent to every clan lord in the east that has an army. We will need their help in the battles soon to come."

"Yes, my lady."

With a gentle nod, she dismissed the officer. She knew him long enough to know that he was most trustable and would handle the matter diligently. The red armored woman returned her gaze to some point in the horizon, aloof and deep in thoughts, while her spiritual energy flown like a breeze through the air and ground.

" _It looks like the person who tried to drug us knew beforehand that we would be attacked. That horde of demons... it did not seem connected in any fashion to Nogitsune, who notoriously came after Sesshomaru. Those demons did not interact with him, nor tried to protect him. But, who could this conspirator be? What could possibly be his motives?"_

...

Amidst morning breezes and faint solar rays penetrating the treetops and lighting the ground in front of him, Sesshomaru followed his path patiently, careful not to lose the track of the smell of blood and fox of the petty demon he fought last night. If he managed to trail back the path taken by Nogitsune before he breeched into the castle, perhaps it would lead him to his masters and possibly to Kamatari, who held one half of the artifact he sought. The feudal lord mentioned a possible clue and Sesshomaru's search led him back to Gokaida, the slaughtered village, only to find it empty and its fallen inhabitants still being buried. He then visited the iron mines, only to find a handful of tools waiting for new workers and some lowly demons hidden in there, which had the terrible idea of attacking him. After clearing them, the dog demon resumed his pursuit to Nogitsune's reek.

When he reached a brook with large sandy banks, something stopped the silver haired man in there for a while. His golden eyes traveled through the thick strand of streaming water, similar to that from which he once rescued a certain triplet from drowning. Then he lowered his head, staring at some point in the sand in front of him. The recent events and that familiar place brought him memories. The human descendant of Soujiro was not the first creature to plead for his help to dispatch another.

Eventually, Sesshomaru scowled and resumed walking. Thinking about Kagura wouldn't be of any use by now. That kind of self-humiliation of hers was becoming quite common, and in an inconvenient fashion for him, as if he was some kind of benefactor. To depend on the strength of another to get rid of threats was pathetic, at the very least. One has to fight his own battles. Losing them would mean nothing but weakness, and he wasn't, neither intended to become, a patron of the weak.

And Tenseiga remained silent ever since he laid his feet in Kitami. No more vibrations, no more mysterious dreams. Why, after two centuries of oblivion, only now the sacred sword started alerting him about Meidenkai? What has changed, for the artifact to reveal itself for him?

His thoughts were silenced when he and his ward approached a load of burnt wood strips lying on the sand, surrounded by heavy ashes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, someone must be nearby! This camp fire was wiped off just a few hours ago." Jaken stated while kicking the embers and analyzing the ashes.

"This is no simple camp fire." Sesshomaru explained while performing a huge jump across the river, being followed by his ward clinged to his mokomoko. When they landed on a small open field beyond the trees, Jaken choked. They were standing before a pyre, with four or five dead hounds tied to it and completely charred. Half of their blackened bodies had already turned into ashes.

"What a hideous sight. Who could have possibly done this to these poor animals? Agh, this stench! Lord Sesshomaru, who has a keen nose, must be nauseating."

"That was precisely the goal of whoever did set up this infamy: to disrupt my sense of smell." He stated, with his taciturn gaze fixed on the sculpture of incinerated flesh. "And to try to intimidate me."

"Eh?! My lord means that whoever roasted these dogs knew that Lord Sesshomaru could try to trail down Nogitsune's scent and wanted to get rid of it?" Then it dinged. Dogs tied to a pyre, burned to death. "...AGH! Those filthy demons! How dare they!?"

"Hmpf. There is nothing more for us to do here. Let us go." Notoriously dissatisfied for having lost the track of his enemy and for being defied by that ridiculous butchery, Sesshomaru turned around on his feet and made his way back to the river.

"Wa-wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

...

"Lord Sesshomaru," After walking for some time, surrounded by silence and the indirect oppression injected the stern look in his master's face, Jaken called for him. "Did you decide to accept that woman's offer?"

"Why do you ask me such nonsense?" He retorted with plain coldness, yet not looking at his ward.

"Well... We are back to the castle's vicinities."

"The affairs of that woman with the invader are none of my concerns. However, Kamatari is clearly targeting the castle. At the moment, the best way to find him and retrieve Meidenkai's half from his possession is to stay close and wait for him to appear."

"And what if he is aware that we are scouting the surroundings and decide not to show up so soon?"

"Then his cowardice will cost us time. But he will eventually find out how patient I can be."

"R-right..."

" _Lord Sesshomaru is very proud. He won't admit to having an alliance with humans, but the fact that part of Meidenkai is on Kamatari's hands causes him and Kitami to have a common enemy. So, they are inevitably on the same side."_ The little demon thought to himself as he gazed at his master's back and followed him closely. They were now in the woods a few miles from the castle's walls. Sesshomaru, as always, was silent, undressed of any hurry and keeping his own thoughts and plans for himself. His golden gaze was fixed on the mysterious path they were traveling, but aloof at the same time. And Jaken, who had accompanied him for many decades, was gradually learning to see through his master's wall of serenity.

Much in Sesshomaru has changed since his first reunion with Inuyasha. Tessaiga's rejection towards him. Two defeats in a row for the half demon brother he so despised. Having mastered the special technique hidden in Tenseiga, only to be forced to hand it over to this same bastard brother according to his Father's plans. His acquaintance with Rin and that fateful moment when he had almost lost her. Everything happened in such a short period of time, and the daiyokai had certainly suffered with the hard strikes against his pride and feelings of compassion and loss that he was not accustomed to. Sesshomaru did never say a word, keeping his feelings to himself with such a resilience and elegant composure that added much to Jaken's admiration for him. However, the sequels were notorious in his actions. In other times, Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to use violence against the feudal lord and the civilians she so much seemed to cherish in order to wrest the information about Meidenkai's whereabouts out of her lips. Jaken even suggested him to do so. But he didn't. Instead, he'd rather keep his distance and wait patiently in the shadows for the clues that would eventually come. _"Having let go of his obsession for Tessaiga and Rin's absence may have left an emptiness in Lord Sesshomaru deeper than it looks..."_

Then, the sound of wood clashing dragged the imp back to reality.

"Oh, these are... people from the castle."

Jaken stated as he approached the edge of the big rock they just reached. Sesshomaru was already standing on top of it, gazing at something down there. They were right above a bamboo forest, distant enough for the three familiar figures in the gap between the bamboo trees not to notice them. A distinct samurai, possibly one of the generals, was trying to train Shinriumaru, teaching him how to perform some basic movements with his wooden sword. Leaning against a tree, with her arms folded and watching intently, was Sakuya.

But Shinriumaru didn't seem to be a promising apprentice in swordsmanship. He was having a hard time trying to move the sword around and would drop it every now and then. Sometimes he would lose his balance while trying to parry the general's weak strikes and fall on the ground. Then he would look at the feudal lord with teary eyes, only to receive as answer a firm nod commanding him to stand up and resume his training.

"All this effort to train a half demon." Jaken remarked while watching them. "Tch, and to think that he seemed quite capable when he protected those civilians from Nogitsune's mist."

"Young lord Shinriumaru is stronger than he looks."

A hoarse and spent male voice visited their ears. Sesshomaru turned around partially while Jaken grasped his hands around Nintojo, ready to punish any unwanted enemy at sight. However, there was only a very small and very old man, leaning on his wooden cane while his other hand rested behind his back in an elegant posture.

"So, you finally decided to come out of hiding." Sesshomaru taunted, staring at the old figure with serene yet inquiring eyes.

"An old man? Lord Sesshomaru, do you know him?" Jaken asked.

"He has been following us for quite a time now." The daiyokai then frowned at the incomer. Having his footsteps monitored was something that would pester him greatly in these times. "Do tell what you want, before I decide to reduce you to dust."

"Now, now. There is no need for violence, my lord. I was just curious about the presence of a daiyokai in these lands." The old man answered with a quite friendly smile, but his gaze was sharper than it seemed.

"How dare a geezer like you try to follow a great demon like Lord Sesshomaru? Are you trying to throw your life away?" Jaken hurled words at him.

"Ah, but he is not human at all." Sesshomaru revealed.

"You are really perceptive... are you not, young lord?" The old man's wrinkled eyes emitted a sharp red glow.

A gust of wind and a black haze circled his silhouette, and when it disappeared, the small, plump old body was no more. Instead there was a huge bear, twice as tall and many times heavier than Sesshoumaru. His brown fur was bristling, and he had long red and white marks on his cheek and forehead, spreading like serpents around his fat neck, torso and front paws. Thick black claws poured from his paws, and acid saliva dripped from between his clenched teeth, along with a subtle and equally threatening snarl.

Jaken screamed without any composure and ran behind Sesshoumaru's legs. The daiyokai, immune to the fear that the beastly figure in front of him would inflict on any other creature, brought his hand to the hilt of Bakusaiga in a silent but clear message that he was ready to put an end to that beast in the first unauthorized step it took.

But instead of attacking, the bear just let himself fall clumsyly sitting on the ground.

"So, you managed to see through my disguise." The bear said, with the friendliest smile that he managed to display between his huge and sharp fangs. "Good, good! My name is Hokumaru. I am-"

"One of the inhabitants of the castle." Sesshomaru let go of the sword's hilt and shrugged. Now that Hokumaru was in his true form, the daiyokai could sense better that obvious smell of his, a mix of earth and honey, that was impregnated in almost every corner of the castle.

"Eh? So you live with those humans?" Jaken asked, with only one eye visible behind his hideout made of silver flocks of hair.

"I protect them, and I do one thing or another that they ask of me. At this very moment I was making sure that no danger was lurking the feudal lord, the young prince and the general."

"It is dishonorable enough for a demon to mingle with humans, and on top of that you work for them? Have you no dignity?!" Jaken projected his head to scold soundly before hiding again.

"That is relative." He said simply, his friendliness infuriating the imp even more.

"Nevertheless, you were absent when Nogitsune and that pathetic horde of his attacked the castle." Sesshomaru pointed out scornfully.

"Indeed I was, for I was hibernating. I woke up just a couple hours ago."

"Hibernating?!" An outraged Jaken scolded again. "What kind of guardian abandons his boss to take a nap? You are all wrong, bear! Lord Sesshomaru should give you a solid punishment!"

"Oh, it is a complicated story." A new gust of wind circled the bear and he quickly returned to his former elderly complexion. Then, the old man threw a sack, which fell nearby their feet. Some fruits rolled out of it. "I was thinking about explaining it while we eat. Perhaps you could share them with me?"

"No, thanks. We are too bus-" Jaken blushed when he felt and heard a sound snore coming from his tummy. In the end, those colorful fruits were starting to seem quite appealing. "So, I was... saying that..."

"Hahaha! My, come on, you would have to spend some time later searching for food anyway, yes?"

...

Sesshomaru ignored the fruits, but they were useful to uncover the hunger and weariness which his ward piled up in the last days of non-stop travels, then allowing him to have some rest. Eventually he sat down himself, leaning his back comfortably against his mokomoko and the rock as he waited. His serene gaze was lying on the bamboo forest down below, where that... unproductive training was still taking place.

"So, you need to hibernate for seven days every three lunar cycles in order to gather energy to maintain your two forms." Jaken commented while sitting on another rock, his hands busy with a large half-eaten peach. "That is really inconvenient for a protector."

"Yes. Especially in light of the recent events." Old Hokumaru said while peeling an apple with his own hard and pointy nails.

"You speak of last night's attack on the castle?"

"That and other things. Apparently," Hokumaru touched the light beard in his chin and pulled it thoughtfully. "Someone tried to sedate the Young Lady and the guards yesterday. We believe that it has something to do with that horde of demons. It is possible that those demons and Nogitsune himself knew beforehand that the defenses would be compromised and I would not be there to help."

"But that would mean... there are spies in the castle!"

"Elementary."

"Why are you sharing this information?" Sesshomaru, who listened silently until then, inquired. This information would expose a recent vulnerability of the castle. If that bear demon was any loyal to the feudal lord, he would not be sharing it freely or without ulterior motives.

"I thought it would be good for you to know." Hokumaru answered with the typical serenity of an elder. "If young lord Sesshomaru intends to fight Kamatari and retrieve the lost half of Meidenkai, then you should know how cunning the enemy can be."

"I see. You know of my search for Kamatari, and you thought that I could grow interested in finding the spies inside the castle since they probably hold information about his whereabouts. That would also help your feudal lord."

"Well, he is your enemy too, right? You want Meidenkai, and the Young Lady wants Kamatari and his minions away from Kitami. It is only natural that whoever defeats him first will be aiding the other greatly, even if you are not formal allies."

"And what makes you so confident that I will not use this information against the castle itself? Do remember that your lady has the other part of the artifact I seek."

"Young lord Sesshomaru would harm Lady Sakuya in order to obtain her half of Meidenkai, even having already missed one opportunity to do so?"

"Do not take me lightly, elder. This is still a valid option. If I did allow her to keep her secret, it was only because this is convenient for me at the moment."

"I see." Hokumaru closed his eyes and sighed, retorting before he gave the apple a bite. "I shall be more careful, then."

Sesshomaru still glared at that intriguing demon for a while, before returning his golden and serious eyes back to the bamboo forest. For the silver haired daiyokai, it was clear that the purpose of that conversation was no other but to try to bring him closer to Kitami's interests. Sakuya was daring and naïve enough to ask directly for his help. Hokumaru, however, seemed quite better armed of dissimulation. As expected from an ancient demon who lived for centuries, he was surely skilled with words, although he didn't seem to hold any ill or manipulative intent.

"You seem to be very fond of those humans." Jaken took advantage of the tense silence and took his curiosity forward. "How did you end up allured by them?"

"Hmm! Let's see, it happened more than two hundred years ago..."

...

 _More than two hundred years ago..._

 _He had just awakened from a long hibernation. Thick layers of ice covered the treetops and snow was dressing each inch of the ground in that deep forest. Winter had stolen all fruits and locked the animals deep inside their hideouts, unreachable by the giant bear which wandered aimlessly through the frozen trees, searching for any grain that he could eat. An overwhelming hunger was consuming him. He was growing blind, and more and more furious._

 _When he sighted a castle at the top of a mountain in the horizon, he didn't think twice. Attracted by the scent of the cattle and human flesh, he bursted in that direction, trampling vegetation, rocks and anything that was standing in his way. The sentinels guarding the walls noticed the large creature in the woods approaching with unpaired speed and sounded the alarm. The bear demon hurled himself against the castle walls at the same time that a hail of arrows covered him, and dozens of them pierced his flesh. He still managed to deepen himself a few feet into the front yard, spreading panic and terror among the civilians in there. He almost managed to grab a little girl. But a shining sword pierced the side of his ribs, and he didn't even notice where it came from. He simply collapsed on the ground, with that sword and many arrows plunged to this coat. He was weak due to the hunger and the hibernation, m_ _ore than he expected._

" _Hold your fire! Put down your weapons!"_

 _Hokumaru opened his eyes only enough to glimpse a blue armored human restraining the action of the other soldiers, and then approaching him cautiously. The bear suddenly poured out a loud roar, shaking the walls and buildings, as his ferocious eyes emitted a red glow, trying to intimidate the human and scare him off, but to no avail._

" _Lord Soujiro! Watch out, he is dangerous!"_

" _Whoa there, big boy. Relax..."_ _Soujiro ignored the warning and approached the creature at once while keeping his hands up, showing him that he was unarmed. The demon snorted when he felt the gentle touch on his forehead, but eventually found himself defeated by the tiredness and pain and let his head fell on the ground, focusing on just breathing. Soujiro, insanely brave, took advantage of the situation to examine the creature from up close. "He is starving. Soldier, get the civilians out of here and bring me an ox from our livestock."_

" _Yes sir!"_

 _Minutes later, only blood and small pieces of bones remained of the ox on the lawn. Even drowning in great pain and paralyzed by the spiritual energy of the sword plunged to his ribs, the bear demon still found ultimate strength to grab the animal and devour it as soon as he saw it._ _Then he collapsed again._

" _Feeling better?"_ _Soujiro muttered as he touched the demon once again, and this time it didn't show any resistance. "I will remove this sword, and you will be able to move again and leave. Will I regret this?"_

 _The yokai didn't react except for a tired look that he gave to the human. Never before he had witnessed such a brave human, and with such benevolence in his eyes._ _Never before he had received so kind words._ _No. The other humans he found would have beheaded and purified him as soon as he touched the castle walls without a question._

" _I will take this for a no. Otherwise, I will be forced to put you down for good. The humans in this castle are my servants, my friends and my family, and I will not allow any harm to touch them. I know you can understand what I am saying."_

 _The bear demon just gasped faintly. Then he felt the arrows being removed from his coat, and finally that sword. Strength returned to flow into his veins and the bear stood up slowly. He brought his gaze directly to the human in front of him._ _Realizing the demon's confusion, Soujiro smiled and reluctantly reached out his hand._ _The bear yokai allowed his muzzle to be touched._

" _Humans or demons... The winter is ruthless to us all, is it not?_ _You can come to the castle for food whenever you feel hungry, as long as you do not harm or threaten the humans that live in here."_

 _A grunt in response sealed a pact of friendship that would last for centuries._

...

"Eventually," Hokumaru kept at it, smiling softly. "I found myself spending more time at the castle protecting Lord Soujiro from his enemies than in the wild. I couldn't let the man who saved me to be harmed by evil men and creatures. Then slowly I settled down myself here. I was necessary. After Soujiro there was his son Seichirou, then Sasaki, then Sogetsu, and now Sakuya. Five lords so different from each other, but sharing the same empathy and generosity."

A scream coming from the bamboo forest dragged their attentions to the space where Shinriumaru and the general were training. Apparently the hanyo failed in parrying a strong offensive from the human and got his shoulder hurt. He dropped the sword and cringed to the ground in pain. As the man sustained him, Sakuya raised her face to check some noise she heard, finally finding the group above the rock up high.

"Blasted half demon, he scared me!" Jaken complained, folding his arms.

"Despite the obvious differences in your complexions, is it safe to assume that this half demon is your son?" The question came from Sesshomaru, surprising Jaken with his rare display of curiosity.

"Oh, no, no! The Young Lady is like a granddaughter to me." He answered with visible embarrassment.

"Then his father is nowhere nearby to protect him." The irony in that statement caused the silver haired daiyokai to remember of a worthless one. It seemed that female humans seducing demons was becoming quite a common habit in those times. "Your feudal lord lacked prudence by getting involved with a demon and leaving a half demon to inherit her lands. He will hardly earn the respect of his humans."

"You are mistaken. Despite being considered like that... Shinriumaru is not truly son of the Young Lady. She is but his stepmother. Shinriumaru is actually son of her late husband, with a tree demon from his lands."

"Now, he was not only reckless, but also a cheater!" Jaken spat.

"Unfortunately, yes." Hokumaru sighed. "Ah, I remember as if it happened yesterday. The joy overflowing from the princess' face the day she finally got married to the young lord. Although it was an arranged marriage, the Young Lady fancied him greatly. But Lord Katsuo never returned her affections in public. One day, he went to visit his homeland and returned with a half demon baby in his arms. Shinriumaru's mother had passed away. And upon impositions of her husband, Lady Sakuya had no other choice but to accept and raise the little boy."

"And I despised him with all my soul, at the beginning."

The familiar female voice bloomed, drawing the green imp and the old man attention to the armored woman that approached them without being noticed. She stood between them, with her serene eyes fixed on the same bamboo forest that was being watched by the silent daiyokai.

"He was the living and clear proof of Katsuo's betrayal that would haunt me until the end of my days. But when Katsuo died, something changed." A loud command echoed from the training area. They could see the little hanyo struggling to maintain the defensive stance taught by the soldier, who so patiently corrected the position of his members and shouted constructive quarrels. It wasn't difficult to see that the faith and commitment of the human general to teaching the hanyo was beyond any possible orders received from the feudal lord. "Shinriumaru has... a strange yet effective way of captivating the people around him. That is why, even in light of so many opposite expectations, I do believe that he will be a great feudal lord."

But doubt and disbelief were noticeable especially in the expressive Jaken, who simply grunted, shrugged, and picked up a new fruit from Hokumaru's sack. She then raised her face to check on Sesshomaru sitting on the stone, who discreetly returned her gaze. His was an invigorating sight, after she had truly believed that he had left Kitami. His presence meant that not all hope was lost. When she finally moved her lips to ask him something, they heard the screams of the servant who came running toward them.

"Lady Sakuya! Elder Hokumaru! This is terrible!" The girl stopped and leaned on her knees to catch her breath, visibly shaken and crying. "A-Akane... Akane has been murdered!"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _No action (:(), but a lot of chat chat._** ** _This was probably a boring chapter, but necessary to contextualize the two supporting characters and give some development to Sesshomaru's feelings after the events in The Final Act._** ** _With these information in mind, I can progress further into the plot. And drag Lord Sesshy into more battles, mwahaha!  
_** ** _And yes, I love betrayals.  
_** ** _Thank you for the reviews and for all the support that I am receiving from my friends! You guys rock._**


	4. A worthless loyalty

**Chapter 4**  
 _A worthless loyalty_

* * *

"So, Sesshomaru did attend to the castle after Meidenkai... You did well to let me know, Takashi."

Kamatari's soft voice filled the air as the man-shaped shadow wandered around the dark room, with his hands resting behind his back in an elegant posture. Sitting by the chabudai in the middle of the room was the man of mature complexion, gray little flocks of hair and the colors of the Sakagama family in his robes. The feudal lord's most trusted counselor, Takashi.

"Yes." He watched with serious eyes Kamatari's shadow walking nearby him. "I did exactly as you told me. I inserted sleeping herbs in the tea that was served to Sakuya and the soldiers so they would not be able to stop the demon horde. When I received your warning that Nogitsune would invade the castle with them, I imagined that we would be facing the definitive offense that would lay rest to the Sakagamas and their troops, so I left the place in the first opportunity. I didn't expect Sesshomaru to be so strong and that he would defeat Nogitsune so easily. Also, the sleeping herbs were not effective on Sakuya as I expected."

"We underestimated the enemies." Kamatari said calmly, as if he had already foreseen that outcome. "And the girl who saw you tampering with the tea. Are you sure you got rid of her? Are there any other witnesses?"

"Ah, no, my lord. Don't worry." Takashi smiled. "Akane is dead and I made sure it will be presumed as a simple robbery. Aside her, no one else saw me in the kitchen."

"Excellent."

"So, what should we do next? Sesshomaru is a new opponent we did not expect to acquire."

"According to Yumiko, Sakuya tried to bring him to her side, but failed."

"He did not say yes, but he also did not try to forcefully take her fragment of Meidenkai. Moreover, my sources told me that he is still wandering around the province. Even if he does not formally ally himself to Sakuya, I suspect that he might want to come-"

"I know!" The man-shaped shadow thundered as he struck the wall if his palm, finally angered. Then he took a deep breath, recovering his calm. "That hateful dog demon is one more obstacle between me and my empire. If he decides to patronize that woman, I will surely be defeated. I need more power... And more time."

"Well, perhaps my lord can bring him to our side?"

"Nani?" Kamatari turned a sideways glance at the man, with only the red glow of his eyes visible in the darkness.

"It is known that Sesshomaru despises humans and is driven only by his own interests. At this moment, he wants Meidenkai, the artifact which belonged to his late father. And that's it." Takashi smiled as he fondled his own chin. "Perhaps, if you manage to negotiate with him with the right words and convince him that standing by our side is the quickest way to reach what he desires... He could personally exterminate Kitami's defenses for us. Nogitsune's strategy was not bad at all. It was only misconducted."

"I see. Interesting. You are indeed a clever counselor, are you not, Takashi?" Kamatari seemed to smile as he approached the chabudai. "I am lucky to have you by my side."

"I do my best for those that I find really worthy, my lord." The counselor answered with great calm and simplicity, avoiding the needle.

"You must be careful not to be discovered. I would hate to lose my most trusted spy."

"Yes, my lord. Caution is not of my lacking, and Sakuya does not have the slightest suspicion on me. Soon, this whole predicament will be but a fun memory for us to laugh about in the future."

"Indeed." Kamatari's shadow sitted by the chabudai, facing the spy. "I will consider your suggestion. For the time being, return to the castle and keep your play of faithful counselor. I've already dispatched Umanohiro. You might receive news from him soon."

"Yes, my lord. I shall leave at once."

Takashi stood up and curtseyed the shadowy figure in front of him. He turned around and approached the door, only to be interrupted by the man's solemn voice.

"And, Takashi..." The counselor turned his face to gaze at Kamatari's red eyes, pointed as spears to him. "Keep reporting me about everything you see, hear or manage to know. Especially about Sesshomaru. If the creature sneezes, I want to know."

"Certainly."

He bowed once again before he left the chamber for good.

" _Sesshomaru... I will find a way to remove you from my path."_ Thoughts crept into his mind as he reached the dark corridors. An ambitious, deadly gleam erupted in his eyes, as he adjusted the nameplate with his name glued to his clothing. _"Nothing and no one will stop me from achieving what I covet. When Kamatari establishes his empire... I will be his most powerful vessel and the new feudal lord of Kitami. These lands shall be mine at last!"_

...

Demons were essentially simple beings. When in face of a threat, whether to their pride or to their esteemed assets, or in light of a potential competitor, a demon would use its most primordial feature to deal with them: the strength. Matters of demons, or between demons, were easily solved through the use of this one single tool. Hence, it was common for every demon, based on his notion of his own strength, to automatically know his place and whom he had to revere. He, for instance, was a daiyokai. The strongest demon alive in the western lands. Maybe even stronger than his Father, the Great Dog Demon, ever was. Therefore, no demon acquainted to his name would dare to cross his path. They would kept themselves the farthest and the most invisible possible from him. And the few ones who would confront him certainly never heard of him, or were naïve enough to believe that they could defeat him. Probably those would have started to avoid him as well... had they survived to learn from their mistakes.

Humans, however, were different.

The power of a human was not measured by his personal strength, but his possessions. By material assets acquired from their ancestors, or from defeated enemies. The power of humans laid on riches that they did not conquer by themselves. A weak son could be powerful, if his father had fortune. Similarly, a strong son would be scoria should their parents happened to be poor. This specific kind of "power" allowed humans to influence each other, maneuver each other according to their interests, and when a more "powerful" enemy was in sight, it was possible to negotiate. Humans had politics. Humans manipulated each other. Humans measured their own values based on coins made of metal. They would even sacrifice their own blood for it.

And in no other place this was more evident than in the surroundings of a human castle.

Soon after the girl announced the death of another servant named "Akane", Sakuya and the others readily hasted to the crime scene. He decided to follow them by the shadows, in secrecy, just in case the death of that human had any useful information for him. But there was none, after all. Sesshomaru saw only a lot of humans surrounding the dead body of the maiden stretched out on the floor a few miles behind the castle, with the obvious strangulation marks visible around her purple neck and her facial expression. From what he heard, Akane was one of the cooks of the castle, relatively close to the daimyo, and they suspected that she had been victimized by bandits. A few female servants cried. Others were scared. But the majority of men and women would only talk about the humble origins of the girl and how would her family need to make more effort, since Akane was no more a close relation of them to the castle. Certainly that crime did not mean anything to those people. After some time, they dispersed after a female strong voice echoed.

"Find the culprit. And ensure that he or she has an exemplary punishment."

The daimyo decreed before turning and leaving, followed by her fellow escorts and Hokumaru. She probably did not want them to see the anger and frustration visible in her face.

However, as soon as the majority of humans left the place, remaining only those who would carry and bury the body, something called the hidden daiyokai's attention. He left his shadows and landed gracefully amidst the humans, startling them. He approached the corpse, confirming that different and familiar scent, though very faint, that came from it. From its neck, specifically. And just as he appeared, he jumped high and away, without saying a single word, ignoring the rustle left by his brief appearance among the humans.

Sesshomaru tried for some time to track that scent around the castle, but to no avail. It was very faint, maybe he would not even recognize it later. His efforts were not specifically for the deceased human girl, to find her unscrupulous murderer, but because he was sure that he had felt it before and that had intrigued him. Where? When? He could not remember.

When he gave up looking, he resumed exploring the lands and eventually found something he had not seen there before. A huge rounded valley in the fields, probably resulted from a crater opened in there many years ago. Nowadays, it was already covered by grass and sparse vegetation. At its bottom, the old bones of a creature seemingly giant was laying.

"Feeling nostalgic?"

The female voice didn't catch him by surprise. Sesshomaru felt the peculiar scent of the feudal lord approaching from afar. He gazed at her discreetly, watching her dismount her horse, leave it behind with the escorts, and then slid his eyes away when she approached him, sharing with him the fine shadow of her wagasa [1]. Despite her efforts to smile, the traces of her mourning for the young cook were still visible on her reddish eyelids.

"Why should this Sesshomaru be?" His words could sound rude, but she implied that he should remember something that took place in there.

"This is the very place where our ancestors fought together against a terrific dragon demon named Senbukotsu more than two hundred years ago. Those are his bones." She explained and pointed her finger at the bones at the bottom of the valley. "The historical records tell that you participated in this battle."

"I do not care to memorize every battle I fight and every enemy I lay to rest. "

" _He is just too old to remember something that happened so long ago."_ Keeping the thought only for herself, Sakuya tightened her discreet clever gaze at the daiyokai with the crescent moon painted on his forehead. She then looked around, missing something... whiny. "And that ward of yours, Jaken?"

"He lost himself in the way, again."

"Oh."

Ignoring the goofy expression with which the human had looked at him, Sesshomaru kept his gaze at the valley, assimilating that information. His stern expression dismantled as he glimpsed a faint memory, very old indeed, of the Great Dog Demon, his Father, in his true form, flying over that place, clinging to a golden dragon. What was this Sesshomaru doing at that moment, again? Hunting someone related to Senbukotsu, too weak to deserve any space in his memory.

"Sesshomaru," Sakuya called softly, noticing that he had listened, since he frowned once again at the sound of his name in her voice. "Why, after two centuries, only now you did come in search of Meidenkai?"

That question lighted a spark in his core. It was practically the same question he was making to himself since last day: why only now Tenseiga pointed him to the artifact? Not knowing the answer was annoying enough, but listening to the question from the woman's lips was even more infuriating. In order not to harm her, he aimed his anger – and his warning – at the wagasa next to him. Sakuya startled herself when she saw the daiyokai's right hand and its claws tear down her umbrella in four pieces, in a most quick and accurate move. She backed off quickly at the same time that the flowered pieces of tore paper were blown by the wind toward the crater, disappearing in there.

"What possible use could you have for this information?" He inquired with deep coldness in his eyes and tone, and his forearm still partially erected, all of them turned to her. "I am here, and that should be your only concern at this moment."

"I just-"

"You are not your ancestor. And I am certainly not my Father." Only this confusion, or great naivety, could explain the tranquility of that woman when standing next to a daiyokai like him and making him personal questions. "This Sesshomaru did not inherit that compassion of his for humans. The simple idea of me fighting alongside you, or patronizing yours humans, is utter stupidity. Spare yourself from questioning me as if I were one of your companions."

"Why, do forgive me for that extremely invasive question!" She finally became irritated, and her voice broke out in a loud, sarcastic tone. As a feudal lord, surely that woman wasn't used to be interrupted or suppressed by any means.

"Instead of making foolish questions to unlikely supposed allies, you should get some rest." He alleged as he lowered his forearm and serenity dressed up his face once again.

His words seemed to surprise her again and she brought one hand to her face, realizing that her eyes were still turgid from crying over the servant's death and from not having enough sleep since the last battle. Her breath also became slightly altered after he destroyed the wagasa and scared her, but that in particular she did not seem to realize.

Unable to understand the contradictory behaviour of the daiyokai, and not knowning how to answer him, and convinced that any other attempt on extending that conversation would be unproductive, Sakuya just snorted, dropping the last remains of the umbrella on the floor, and returned to her horse.

"A blind man trying to become an archer is more coherent than you." She shot at the end, looking at him over her shoulder with distaste, before leaving with the two soldiers. Sesshomaru cast a lethal glare at the woman, who was lucky to be already far away enough so his claws would not reach that big tongue of hers.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The bushes behind the silver haired man jerked and an annoyed Jaken emerged from them, pulling A-un by its reigns. "Lord Sesshomaru, thank the gods I finally found you! How could you abandon Jake-GOH!"

And he sank to the ground beneath the foot of his master, who simply stepped over him and began walking.

"Lo... Lord Sessho... maru... What happened? Why are you angry?" The imp stammered from the hole in the ground.

"Shut up, Jaken, or I will kill you." An irritated Sesshomaru decreed as he walked away.

"Y-yes...!" Jaken stood up quickly upon realizing his master's silhouette disappearing in the field and ran to him, pulling A-un. "Lord Sesshomaru, please wait for me!"

...

Indignation was all over Sakuya's face. For the second time she had received from the son of Inutaisho a fairly rougher treatment than she actually deserved, and only because of a simple attempt of gaining better insight on his motives. She exhaled heavily, trying to dispel her anger as she rode towards of the castle with nerves at the surface, since surely there would be more work waiting for her in there. It was decided. She would no longer put herself in a vulnerable position to listen to the rudeness of that demon, whose pride was as fragile as glass. That was the last time she had tried to communicate with Sesshomaru in any fashion.

She sought to rip him out of her mind as the castle walls became visible on the horizon. The gates opened as the feudal lord and her escorts approached. When she barely reached the front yard, a good surprise came over her.

"Takashi!" She shouted while leaping from the horse, feeling a heavy wave of relief completely flooding her core as she saw her counselor, safe and sound, talking to some servants in the castle.

"Lady Sakuya. I beg you pardon for my sudden disappearance."

"Are you well? What happened?!" She inquired him with notorious worry.

"I got word that my old mother had a sudden illness last night and was about to die. I could not think of anything else besides running to there. Please, forgive this servant for his lack of composure and for failing his duty." Takashi answered with sadness in his face and voice as he bowed to the feudal lord.

"Do not worry. Is she better now?" She asked while placing her hand on the counselor's shoulders.

"Yes, fairly better, my lady. It was just a scare, thanks to the gods." He sobbed, wiping a supposed tear on his eye with the back of his hand.

"Good. Very good, indeed." She smiled at last.

"However, I reckon the hours during my absence were not easy for you."

The remark blew away the woman's frail smile, and Sakuya found herself thinking about the wearing meeting with the daiyokai once again. At that moment she could only feel anger, but now, with the heat of the moment having gone, there was only sadness. In addition to that, there were many other material concerns.

"There is so much for us to discuss." She said, simply.

...

"So, Akane is dead..." Takashi muttered with his eyes closed while bringing the cup of tea next to his mouth. "It is a pity. A big loss, indeed. She was a very sweet and helpful girl."

Takashi and Sakuya had been talking for some time now in the feudal lord's chambers. Basically, she updated him about things he already knew, but there was a disguise to keep up after all. When silence persisted in the air, he opened his eyes and peered at her. She was standing up, dressed in her thin and white sleeping robes, her arms folded in front of her chest, leaning against the wall. She was visibly anxious, quickly tapping her finger on her rigid arm and with her sad and distant eyes lost somewhere.

"Did you find the culprit yet?" He asked, trying to bring her back to reality.

"No. They are still in search for the bandits."

"I see. This is good. They must face an exemplary punishment."

"Theirs heads are the least that I expect for." She snarled, feeling her own eyes teary.

"Certainly." Feeling an inconvenient chill pouring down through his spine, Takashi closed his eyes once again and took another sip of tea. "Regarding spies supposedly taking action inside the castle, do not worry. I, Okina Takashi, will personally investigate this matter. If they do really exist, then I will uncover them eventually."

"Yes." A frail smile appeared on her face. For some reason, she didn't judge necessary to share with him the information that officer Tatsuya was already in charge of that task. "I trust your services, counselor. They have never failed me before."

He sighed in relief, feeling safe again. Then he opened his eyes, staring at his lady more earnestly.

"As for Sesshomaru..."

"What of him?" The smile fled her face once again when she heard that name.

"If he has already stated that he will not aid us against the intruder, and that he seeks the artifact that my lady keeps..." A shrewd glint swept through the man's black eyes as he poured more tea. These moments were delicate and important. "Then, he is a potential enemy for the future. I would like to recommend you to drive him away from our lands."

"Kitami has never before closed its doors to any demons that did not hold any vile intentions. Despite barking a lot, Sesshomaru did not pose any threat to me or to our people so far. As long as he remains like that, let him wander as he wishes. I will not take a daiyokai for an enemy without solid reason. My hands are already full enough with Kamatari."

"Is that all?" He questioned, dissatisfied with the firmness in her words, contrary to what he really wanted.

"No, it is not." Sakuya sighed. Stripping herself from her heavy psychological mantle of feudal lord and revealing her true personal feelings, the woman unfolded her arms and approached the counselor by the chabudai, sitting in front of him. "I am such a fool... Fool and naïve, maybe. But I still believe, from the bottom of my heart, that Sesshomaru will help us eventually. I just have this feeling..."

"I see..." Takashi smiled, and this time it was Sakuya who felt safe. "Then, let us wait. I am sure the gods are on our side, and if it is for our prosperity, then they will bring Sesshomaru to our ranks without a doubt."

The counselor's words aroused a wide and hopeful smile on the feudal lord's face. She leaned forward, taking both of the servant's hands and pressing them warmly and affectionately between hers. A silent message of gratitude that Takashi understood and returned with a gentle smile.

It was really a shame that that kind woman had to be eventually eliminated in order for his ambitions to be fulfilled.

Then, a stirred soldier entered the room and bowed to the two noble figures.

"Sire, I bring urgent news! We spotted a vast enemy troop advancing along the coast and sweeping out the villages on its way. Our soldiers are falling to them in battle. Apparently, they are Kamatari's minions."

...

Suddenly, that quiet end of afternoon in the castle had turned upside down. A large number of soldiers, officers, horses and weaponry were gathered in the front yard and outside the castle, waiting for orders. Heavy footsteps could be heard in the corridors. The austere figure of Sakuya, once again dressed in her red armor, emerged from the door, walking in a hurried and resolute manner toward the courtyard. Takashi and two other members of her family followed her closely in dismay.

"You can't go, my lady!" The old lady tried to grab her by the arm, but was inevitably dragged. "It is dangerous! You didn't get enough rest!"

"I will go, aunt. I will not allow more slaughtered villages in my lands." Sakuya decreed loudly and firmly.

"You can die! And you still didn't give us any legitimate heir yet! What will become of the Sakagama family?!"

"It is probably a trap to lure the feudal lord to the coast and leave the castle unprotected." The serene and logic words came from Takashi. "If you end captured, or if the castle is subdued, it will be a hard blow from which Kitami will take several days to recover and we will be weakened meanwhile. They are our loyal soldiers, my lady. They will die with honor protecting Kitami."

"They are sons, brothers, husbands and fathers, bleeding for their families." As they reached the front yard at last, she snatched her arm out from her aunt's grasp and proceeded to her stallion, checking the saddle. "Enough. I will not shrink in my castle like a coward rat while the inhabitants of this land are shredded like cattle in Kamatari's hands. I will go and put an end to his minions at once. My final word has been given."

"Lady Sakuya, allow me to accompany you." Hokumaru was present among the troops.

"You shall stay, more than anyone. I need you to protect the castle and to take care of prince Shinriumaru for me in my absence. My relatives surely will not do it." Sakuya smiled to the bear demon in old human form, while ignoring the adverse reaction caused by her words on her aunt.

...

There was some rumble in the castle, so his sensitive ears told him. The daiyokai decided to approach there, hopeful that new information on Kamatari would be available for him to find.

While flying, a few yards missing to reach the gates, the characteristic sound of moving cavalry drew his attention to the road below. His golden gaze sharpened as he glimpsed in the horizon the austere figure of the feudal lord on her horse, guiding the troops. Then he landed gracefully in the middle of the road, in the troop's way. Jaken and A-un remained in the skies, watching their master from above.

But he was ignored.

Sakuya obviously saw him. His was a exotic and recognizable figure, very hard to miss. And as she passed by his side, swift as lightning, the feudal lord gave him a rather unfriendly look and then continued on her way, followed by the soldiers, who also deviated from the daiyokai as if he was but a tree.

"Those wretched humans! How dare they pass by Lord Sesshomaru as if he was a mere stone in the way?!" Jaken spat, mounting on A-un, who landed beside the daiyokai when the troops finally disappeared in the horizon. However, the green imp became confused when he saw his master turn around and start walking in that same direction, following the humans. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Let us go, Jaken." He called, calmy and simply.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **[1] Wagasa:** japanese oil-paper umbrella

* * *

 **D= Traitor! Oh nooo  
**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it.  
** **And thank you very much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me and they are necessary for me to improve.**


	5. Umanohiro, enchanter of heroes

**Chapter 5  
** _Umanohiro, enchanter of heroes_

* * *

They whispered among themselves that troops commanded by Kamatari were advancing along the coast, annihilating petty human villages in their path. If they were right, then he could finally meet his enemy in person, or at least someone who could lead him to it. Meidenkai was closer to his reach.

The Sakagama's cavalry ran fast down the road, following the feudal lord and one of her generals. Every now and then the warriors would look up to gaze at the regal figure of the silver haired daiyokai in light colored clothes, who would often appear crossing the skies in front of the full moon, flying over them like an angel. Sakuya in particular didn't know how to react to the son of Inutaisho, who was clearly following them. What did he intend? Did he knew where they were going and to which purpose? The memories from their unpleasant last meeting were still burning inside her mind, and she avoided growing any hope or trying to understand his motivations. For the time being, she pretended to ignore his presence, and commanded the soldier to do the same.

Once in a while, Sesshomaru directed an analytical eye to the woman leading the troops, who was clearly avoiding him. Human noblewomen were indeed temperamental. Even he, a greater demon oblivious to the futile affairs of humans, knew that it wasn't wise for a feudal lord to move too far from his castle, especially with such a large troop behind him. If Sakuya had taken that attitude out of sheer impulse due to anger accumulated from the recent events, then she was worthy of disappointment, and an easy target to bait. Perhaps it would be really better for him to rip her half of Meidenkai off at once, before she ended killed in some hole due to her recklessness, ultimately delaying his quest.

As they approached the shores, the sweet sound of water waves constantly breaking on the sand became stronger, and the scent of human blood invaded his nostrils. From above, Sesshomaru saw a small contingent of wounded human warriors gathered in the forest in a hidden camp. Survivors. Sakuya and her cavalry gathered with them and obtained further information. They have successfully evacuated all coastal villages, however, apparently many Kitami's soldiers suddenly deserted to the enemy's side during the confrontation. The enemy troops were growing, not because the enemy was numerous, but because they were stealing soldiers from the Sakagama's ranks.

Sesshomaru landed on the highest branch of an extremely tall tree, from where he could see several miles of the coastline, and the enemy troops approaching in the distance.

"Lord Sesshomaru, they are coming. And they are so many." Jaken commented beside his master.

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze again to Kitami's troops, watching the soldiers forming a defensive line on the plateau, with Sakuya and the human general apparently called Yutaka standing at the center. Then, a spear hurled from far away arose in the sky, its sharp and lethal blade shining as a star. It traveled switfly in the air, drawing half an arc before almost hitting the feudal lord, but landing plunged to the sand right before her horse's paws.

"Archers!" She answered with a sound shout that led many soldiers in the front line to ready theirs bows.

"My lady, this is..." General Yutaka muttered about the hurled spear as the feudal lord lifted and examined it.

"Yes... It is ours." She answered with plain sorrow in her feminine traits, easily recognizing the Sakagama's colors dying the weapon's stem as her fingers clasped firmly around it. "Why would they turn against us?"

"This is the work of a demon."

Sesshomaru's deep voice grabbed their attention as a group of men behind the front lines almost stumbled upon each other while trying to open path for the dog demon to gracefully land in the middle of them. Sakuya instantly narrowed her eyes and discreetly touched the hilt of her sacred sword, unconfortable with his presence, exchanging deep stares with the beautiful and dangerous golden eyed demon whose goals were foggy, while the soldiers in formation just glanced at each other and at them, surprised and suspicious.

"Indeed, I can feel a demonic energy among the enemy troops, although very faint." She finally let go of the sword and broke the cold silence, albeit apparently against her own will, after realizing that he brought no vile intentions. For now. She skidded her eyes away from the demon and turned to see the enemy troops approaching afar, lured by the decisive sound of battlecries in the horizon.

"He is no opponent for you." Sesshomaru stated bluntly, dragging the feudal lord's gaze to himself again, now clearly angry and defied. He continued, not giving her a chance to complain. "Keep your men in a safe place, away from wherever I can be. I will not hesitate to cut down your humans should they stand in my way."

Honestly, he didn't expect her to obey. Not without outraging first at least, as any pampered human lord with an army nearby would do. But after a few seconds glaring sternly at him, a subtle positive nod was the single response he'd gotten from her. Sesshomaru softened his eyes, actually surprised at that sudden change in behavior. And without giving them any further importance, he performed another wide jump, flying over the Sakagama's men like a strong wind and toward the beach, disappearing from the commander's sights beyond that dark paradise of sand and waterwaves.

"Change of plans, I reckon." Yutaka called the feudal lord, his voice deep and brave.

"I think he is going for this demon hidden in the enemy troops." which would aid them greatly. She proudly tried to hide that tip of hope and safety that Sesshomaru's arrival and his willing to fight sowed inside her spirit and she lifted her nose, seeming unmoved, as the coastal breeze shook her long ponytail. "We do as he wishes. Should you ever find him again on the battlefield, give him space, and lead the men away from him."

"Aye, my lady." Then the general unsheathed his sword, lifting it as he turned to the spearmen and swordsman behind him. "Soldiers! Get ready! Today, we will give these insolents some bitter reminders of what happens when someone tries to defile our shores!"

The fiery roar of those men shook the icy air under the bright light of the full moon. The soldiers drew their swords and wielded their spears, ready to haste downhill into the bloody confrontation that would elevate their souls to the highest honor, the duty to protect their lands and people, or die trying. Sakuya kept her soft gaze at that direction where Sesshoumaru had disappeared among the stars. She had given herself the luxury of nurturing some secret hope. It would certainly help her to fight harder in the coming battle. But why was him so difficult to understand?

...

The battle had officially begun when the enemy front line was greeted with a fierce volleys of arrows, which for two seconds completely covered the moonlight before raining down death upon the invaders, delaying their advances substantially. That is, until Kitami's own deserting soldiers took over the front line, forcing the general to stop the archers' actions in order not to kill their own dishonored brothers. His suspicions were right. The supposed deserters who were now fighting for Kamatari were being controlled. By whom? He would soon find out.

Unfortunately for Sakuya, keeping all those men safe was humanly impossible even for her keen powers, and she seemed to have realized it herself for she had joined the fight and personally killed some of them. Her focus was different, however. As the general and the soldiers marched forward bursting into the enemy front lines, incapacitating as many deserters as possible and killing those who gave them no choice, Sakuya followed right behind, using that exotic sword of hers imbued with her spiritual energy to free the humans from the demon's control. So far, she had been relatively successful, although the procedure was anything but practical. It would take too much time and effort to save just a few lives. Finally, after being sure that that woman had her surroundings under control, Sesshomaru found himself free to dive into the core of the enemy troops, where he felt that demonic energy vibrating.

"Kill this damned dog!"

The enemy commander screamed as soon as Sesshomaru came out of the sky and landed violently right in front of him, crushing beneath his weight and feet the human that was standing there. The soldiers surrounded the daiyokai immediately.

"So you are the one behind this pathetic horde." The silver haired demon stared stoicly at the creature in front of him. A tall man, dressed in a heavy red samurai armor and mounted in a horse also wrapped in red armor. His eyes were silver and absolutely brave, like a soldier ready to give all his blood, flesh and soul in battle. There was a quite notorious ideogram written on his forehead, seemingly painted with black ink. _Hero_.

"I am Umanohiro, and you will kneel down before me right now!" He shouted, punching the spear into the daiyokai's torso.

Umanohiro. Nogitsune had quoted that name before he died. Sesshomaru quickly blocked the spear, holding it in the air with his hand before it touched his chest. Then he frowned and clenched his teeth, feeling that part of the shaft under his grip electrocuting his hand and arm.

"You are no match for me!" The red samurai decreed soundly before using his own spear being held by Sesshomaru to hurl him up.

Under the effect of the shock, Sesshomaru flew, but managed to stabilize in time to block another deadly stab launched by the red samurai. Human soldiers jumped toward him, being nearly severed in half by the bright yellow-green whip that the daiyokai handled accurately and unmercifully, pouring a viscous rain of blood that barely touched his elegant light clothes. He then felt the heavy body of the samurai suddenly bump into him in the air, throwing him even higher. Umanohiro was using humans to distract him. And he could fly as well.

They started an intense melee combat in the air. Umanohiro was a skilled spearman, managing to block with the spear all the blows drawed from Sesshomaru's claws and whip without bigger problems. And he took every opportunity he had to counter attack, managing to tear apart a small lateral portion of the daiyokai's breastplate.

"Oh. It seems that I do not have to take it lightly on you." Sesshomaru realized after retreating with a wide leap backwards, landing gracefully amidst the bodies of Umanohiro's soldiers he had slain himself. "In that case..."

He brought his hand to the handle of Bakusaiga at his waist. Umanohiro just smiled insanely, positioning his lance defensively. When the daiyokai launched a large and devastating blow at him, he simply dodged, and... ran away. He promptly left the horse and jumped as high as possible, flying toward the forest, far from the battlefield.

"Fool! Do you think you can escape from this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru quickly caught him in the air, performing another blow which Umanohiro dodged again before continuing his way to the forest. The silver haired prince gritted his teeth angrily and lunged at the red samurai, sucessfully catching his throat inside his clawed hand and injecting his venom into his armor. Umanohiro screamed as he felt his neck melting, then he suddenly grabbed the demon's forearm violently, making him widen his eyes with surprise. Umanohiro pulled his opponent along with him through the rest of the way. They both clashed violently against the trees in the forest, away from the battlefield.

...

It had been a while since Sesshomaru had engaged in combat against the enemy leader, but the enchantment remained active on the soldiers. Sakuya was panting beside the general, both with their swords in their hands and their garments covered in sweat and blood, both of their enemies and bewitched allies that they couldn't save. The feudal lord was stern and unsatisfied. Overall, the number of men she was able to free from the enemy's grasp was too little. But a life was a life. Exhausting and impractical as it was, but she would keep insisting on that strategy.

"My lady! Look!"

Sakuya looked in the direction pointed by the general. Something had struck violently against the mountain trees near the shore, rising a visible amount of dust and earth. Then she looked up, seeing a familiar green imp riding a two-headed dragon which quickly flew in that direction.

"Jaken!" It meant that Sesshomaru was in there. The daimyo returned her concerned gaze to that spot in the forest, where she could see some trees starting to be devastated. _"Why did he take the battle to the forest? Sesshomaru, I hope you have everything under control."_

Then she focused on the combat which was far from over, swiftly cutting off an arm that almost grabbed her. However, a different figure among the enemy troops caught her attention afterwards. Sakuya stared intently at what looked like a horse in heavy red armor, standing still in the midst of the enemies, staring directly at her with shining scarlet eyes. Both her soldiers and her enemies seemed oblivious to the presence of that horse. Even General Yutaka didn't seem to have noticed him. Only she could see him?

" _That horse..."_

...

After the harsh landing, which damaged both, Sesshomaru and Umanohiro were already engaged in close combat again. The trees were broken one by one and a large amount of dust was raised by the tracks of the blows exchanged by the two opponents.

"It is useless to try to spare your thralls by bringing our fight here." Sesshoumaru stated in a loud and solemn tone, visibly annoyed by his opponent's mysterious attitudes, between one blow and another that he tossed unrelentingly with Bakusaiga against his opponent, who dodged all of them. "After I rip Kamatari's location out of your throat and finish you, it is after your petty soldiers that I will go."

"Will you have time for this, I wonder?" Umanohiro tainted him, with a most malicious grin.

"!" The taunt made Sesshomaru narrow his eyes and back off at last, landing a few feet away from the enemy, but still with Bakusaiga steady in his right hand, ready to dive back in combat. "What do you mean?"

But Umanohiro just laughed, testing the daiyokai's patience. At that moment, a familiar shrill voice was heard over the two combatants.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken and A-un approached them from the air, stopping at a safe distance from the confrontation between the two demons, and the green imp shouted worriedly at his master. "Lord Sesshomaru, this is a trap! This is not the true demon!"

"Nani?!" Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes now burning with an intense golden color and aimed like spears at the laughing red samurai.

Immersed in combat, he hadn't realized that before. Umanohiro had dragged him to that part of the forest, but his demonic energy was still on the beach, on the battlefield. Its true source was still there, amid the bloody clash between the human soldiers.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I've seen it with my very own eyes and came as quickly as I could to warn you. The demon that is leading the troops and controlling the humans... is actually **the horse** this red man was riding when Lord Sesshomaru found him." Jaken nodded earnestly as he watched that "hollow" laughing samurai, with no demonic energy flowing from him. He was but an empty doll, controlled by the real demon. "I've heard of him long before, and I only now that I saw him I could remember it. He is Umanohiro, the enchanter of heroes. That horse bewitches human warriors, and the more loyal they are to their cause or to the lord they fight for, the more inebriated and thirsting for carnage they become."

"You should have remembered this earlier, Jaken!" Sesshomaru stated with deep coldness, immediately sending deep icy shivers down his servant's back.

"F-F-Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken clinged to Nintojo and stepped back with A-un, picturing his probably slow forthcoming death.

If this information was true - and Jaken never failed to give true informations in dangerous situations like that - then they would have serious problems. And to the daiyokai's misfortune, the confirmation soon came. Suddenly, the muffled sound of terrified screams could be heard coming from the battlefield on the shore. The night breeze brought him the reek of fresh human blood, even stronger. Sesshomaru glanced with the corner of his eyes toward the shoreline, but from that distance he could only see a very hectic movement between the humans and arcs of pink light traveling from side to side. He recognized that light. It was used a lot last night inside the Sakagama's castle, but for other purposes.

The feudal lord had fallen for the spell, after all.

"Ah... It has begun." The red samurai smiled, hearing the screams and the commotion coming like sweet music from the beach.

"So this was your plan from the very beginning." Sesshomaru hissed, his gaze narrowed, the golden irises emitting a deadly brilliance. "To lure me here so I could not restrain the true demon in time."

"Oh... So, even a fiend like you is capable of reasoning." He laughed, spinning his spear around one of his hands. "The feudal lord will be a promising additive to Lord Kamatari's troops. What do you intend to do now, fiend? Maybe you can get there in time to keep her from slaying all her own soldiers."

"You thought that I would abandon the fight and let you escape just to come to the aid of that woman?" The victorious smile was suddenly wiped from the red samurai's dark face when he heard those cold words. Sesshomaru was indeed what they said: a fearsome creature without a single regard for humankind. The silver haired daiyokai shot in the enemy's direction, lifting Bakusaiga with visible anger. "Who do you think I am?!"

The red samurai snorted and tried to dodge the blow, but this time he wasn't fast enough. Or was it Sesshomaru who got suddenly faster? The samurai's right arm was cut off and fell limp on the ground along with his spear.

With blood spurting from his shoulder, Umanohiro still managed to dodge another few blows. A few minutes later he was surprised by the soft mass of skin and white fur that curled around his neck, choking him and throwing him to the ground. Then, Sesshomaru needed only one more single and accurate blow to end that doll. The energy of Bakusaiga swallowed him, decomposing his entire body.

He barely landed on the ground and sheathed Bakusaiga, and jumped again, quickly flying toward the shore. The screams from the battlefield had long ago been silenced, and the only sound he could hear now was from the heavy waves crashing against the trampled sands. He hoped that useless woman was still there. Otherwise, Kamatari would have access to the other half of Meidenkai.

...

The once vivid battlefield had turned into a large cemetery, covered by blood, weapons, broken pieces of armor and mutilated human bodies. The sea water had completely turned red, and dead bodies drawn from the beach floated through the waves. Apparently, the enemy troops retreated as soon as they computed a huge number of losses. Hence, the majority of the dead bodies that decorated the sands were of Kitami soldiers. There were no survivors. Following the demonic energy, the daiyokai finally found who he was looking for and landed relatively close to her.

"Sakuya." He called, hoping she would answer.

The feudal lord, now mounted on the red horse that once belonged to the red samurai, had transformed into a beastly figure. Her once elegant clothes and armor gave place to ragged, torn tatters, signaling the long minutes of endless fighting she had waged while he faced the red samurai. Much of her skin, especially her torso and arms, was visible and covered with deep bruises she didn't seem to feel. Her long brown hair, once well-tended and tied, was loose and wildly flying with the coastal wind. The exotic sword was steady in her right hand, covered in human blood like the rest of her complexion. Her eyes, now completely silver, were staring at him with unpaired fury, as if she was standing before her most hated enemy. An ideogram was written on her forehead. _Hero_.

Sesshomaru glanced impassively at the stallion she rode - in which he should have paid much more attention earlier, indeed. A horse dressed in heavy red armor, full of pointed protuberances, and angry silver eyes. The real Umanohiro. He whinnied as he tapped a paw on the floor rhythmically. Apparently, he was unable to speak.

"Can you hear me?" Sesshomaru asked calmly to the supposed feudal lord. Deep down, he knew that was a silly question.

"Yes..." But she answered with another voice tone, much less kind than the other he was accustomed to. Sakuya no longer existed. She was now but an extension of Umanohiro. "And I will listen to your last words before I expel you from my lands to the realm of the dead, _fiend_."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **I would love to have such kind of horse for myself =D**

 **A hearty thanks to everyone who followed/faved, and especially to** **cdmartinez, Celia and my friend Liline for your continued reviewing.** **I'll do my best to keep deserving it.**


	6. Meidenkai revealed

**This is one of the most important chapters in this story. It brings a turning point which marks the initial arc. So, I've put a lot of effort in detailing it - the battle, the actions, the feelings and thoughts. It wasn't easy to write it, and I hope you don't mind the almost 6k words.**

 **Have a nice reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**  
 _Meidenkai revealed_

* * *

"And I will listen to your last words before I expel you from my lands to the realm of the dead… _fiend_."

"So you have allowed yourself to be manipulated by this petty horse." After a few seconds of analysis, Sesshomaru retorted, testing whether harsh words would still be as effective against this new Sakuya as they were with the old one. "This is truly worthy of disappointment, Sakuya."

But he received only silence, except for the continuous noise of Umanohiro's paw slamming the floor slowly. Sakuya's bestial gaze remained pointed at him with a disturbing assertiveness, like an archer locked on his prey, patiently waiting for the opportunity to shoot the deadly arrow.

" _He is Umanohiro, the enchanter of heroes.  
_ _That horse bewitches human warriors, and the more loyal they are to their cause or to the lord they fight for, the more inebriated and thirsting for carnage they become."_

He remembered Jaken's words as he stared at her. The noble and gentle figure of the feudal lord of Kitami had been replaced by a doll emptied of feelings, except for that pure anger. Her loyalty to the inhabitants of Kitami had turned into a searing wrath of equal size. Sesshomaru frowned, seeing her finally fling herself with Umanohiro toward him. The fight was inevitable.

"Die, defiler!" She shouted before leaping from the horse midair and launching a piercing strike with that exotic sword, aiming directly at the daiyokai's head, who easily avoided the attack.

...

Bright lilac eyes stared intently at the starless night sky. His ears tried not to be overflowed by the not so optimistic whispers that echoed through the castle. People were, of course, commenting on the large amount of soldiers taken by the feudal lord and the difficulty of the battle they would face. They didn't seem to care if other people would suffer by listening to such words. Other people whispered that the feudal lord didn't have a legitimate heir, of Sakagama blood, to whom entrust the lands of Kitami should she fall in combat. But he was already used to it. Not everyone in the castle gladly accepted his presence or his position. And the person who motivated him most and seemed to believe him was immersed in a difficult combat at that very moment, miles away from him.

"Young prince?" Old Hokumaru approached the boy, who was standing still at the edge of the garden, with his gentle gaze fixed in the skies. Shinriumaru had isolated himself in there for some time now.

"Hello, Hokumaru-sama."

"Cannot sleep? You need to gather energy for tomorrow's training."

"She left without even saying goodbye to me..."

Hokumaru softened his red gaze upon that short, fragile outburst. Of all the people in the castle concerned about the sudden march of the soldiers and the feudal lord, it was clear that Shinriumaru was the most affected and worried. After a few seconds of silence, the old man smiled kindly and put his hand gently on the little prince's shoulder.

"Do not worry, young prince. Your mother probably did not want to worry you with such trivialities. She and the soldiers will be back soon enough."

"They said that it is a complicated situation and that the enemy army is numerous."

"They always are." He wouldn't spare the prince from the truth, for despite heavy, it was valuable. "And that is why you must rest and give your best in tomorrow's training. You must commit yourself in order to become a powerful future feudal lord."

"Feudal lord... Will I be, really? There are people in here who won't even accept my presence in this castle." He muttered, finally lowering his head and clenching his fists.

"Their words hold no value. It is those who put faith in you that you should be listenning to."

"I know..."

"Life as a feudal lord is not easy on your mother either. Not everyone approves a woman as the head of the family, commanding the army and running the lands." Shinriumaru suddenly widened his eyes as he heard that revelation. It was something very obvious, but after being always lost in his own doubts and insecurities, he hadn't bothered himself with that detail yet. "You and her have this in common. And I believe that this is one of the reasons why she is adamant about keeping you as her heir. You can refuse it, if this is your will. Or, you can do your best to honor it and to give continuity to her fine work. When you become a feudal lord, you will be too busy to listen to the blabbering of fools who do not approve you simply because you are a half demon."

"I see..." The little hanyo finally sketched a fragile smile, turning to the old man beside him. "You are right, Hokumaru-sama. I have been too much insecure and self-centered... have I not?"

"As expected from any growing child, eh?" He laughed softly, caressing the young prince's shoulder before letting him go. "We all have fears, my dear. Do not attach yourself to them."

"Do you also have fears, Hokumaru-sama?"

The old bear in human form answered serenely with a simple positive nod.

"I see." Shinriumaru returned his gaze to the stars, now a little more brightly. Hokumaru smiled, realizing that company and comprehension was everything that the young hanyo needed at that moment.

"Do not worry about your mother, young prince. After all... young lord Sesshomaru is with them." He said serenely.

"Sesshomaru..." Shinriumaru became serious, as he didn't know what to think about the inu daiyokai. Did he decide to help Kitami? Was he trustable? The hanyo's thoughts were interrupted by a small white and icy flake that playfully landed on his nose. And another, and another. He lifted his arms and started turning around. "Look, Hokumaru-sama! Snow!"

"Oooh, winter is here, at last." The old man looked up and stretched one hand forward to receive some of those several snowflakes slowly falling from the sky.

...

As expected of a feudal lord, the leader of the army of that province, Sakuya was very skilled in combat and a fair swordsman. She was physically strong, resilient and nimble, even in comparison to a man. And as expected from a descendant of Sakagama Soujiro, she had keen spiritual powers, and those were the main focus of Sesshomaru's attention at the time, for they were especially effective against demons like himself.

Still, she was only human.

For some time he concentrated on merely avoiding the blows she untiringly launched on him, trying to analyze her movements and her fighting style. A task which became difficult after a few minutes, for she learned little by little the pattern of his evasions, and her blows began to almost touch his flanks.

Sakuya was undoubtedly engaged in killing him. Her blade always searched for lethal regions. She didn't seem to tire, nor even feel the freezing cold or the deep injuries she'd already collected from previous battles on her chest and arms. Umanohiro's influence stripped her of any notion and concern for her own state. Only an intense desire to destroy her enemy remained, making her grind her teeth and widen her eyes in fury each time the daiyokai dodged her sword.

"Wake up at once, Sakuya. I am not your enemy, and this is not a duel you can possibly win." Sesshomaru contested in a loud and solemn tone as he sidestepped another blow, but hearing the sleeve of his kimono being torn.

"Deceiver! You have corrupted the soldiers of Kitami!" She screamed fiercely, surprising the daiyokai with a powerful spinning kick that hit him hard on the side of his chest while he was still dodging the previous blow.

He rolled to the side and stood immediately, already jumping backwards in order to evade the shining blade that came down over his head. While in the air, he widened his eyes, feeling a strong and painful blow on his back that projected him back toward Sakuya. It was Umanohiro, that damned horse, who took advantage of his distraction to head his back midair, piercing his back with one of his armor's thorns.

"I will take revenge for what you have forced me to do with these soldiers, creature of the darkness! Killing you will not give me any pleasure, but it is my duty as protector of these lands!" The silver eyed feudal lord received him with another swing.

Sesshomaru instinctively grabbed the blade, sinking his claws against the metal, trying to pour his poisonous mist over it and melt it. He gritted his teeth and tightened his eyes immediately, feeling a painful and burning shock in his hand and up his arm from the direct contact with the woman's spiritual energy. Irritated and refusing to be tamed by it, he gathered strength and overcame that power, managing to pluck the sword from the woman's hands with a violent maneuver and hurling it far away. Then he jumped back, avoiding that foot that came again toward his chest.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakken approached his master, noticing his forearm strained, burnt and paralyzed, surrounded by pink sparkles.

"Jaken, you should not be here." The daiyokai warned as his grim golden eyes watched Sakuya extend her arm to the side. The exotic sword simply flew back to her hand and emitted an intense pink brilliance as her spiritual energy started to flow again over the blade.

"Lord Sesshomaru, be careful. That blade is completely dipped in pure spiritual energy. If that woman manages to impale you with it... Even my lord may end up being purified!"

"Go away at once!"

Sesshomaru barely commanded and had to throw himself in front of his ward when he saw Sakuya bursting toward him with incredible speed. He unsheathed Bakusaiga with his healthy arm and blocked a swing from that spiritual sword that came down at full speed against Jaken. The green imp screamed after realizing that he became the new target of the mad woman and ran toward A-un.

But Sakuya didn't give up, and in a precipitated act she tried to jump over the daiyokai and chase Jaken. She was caught midair by a powerful punch which struck her chin directly and tossed her several yards away. Sakuya landed on her back in the shallow part of the sea, raising a great amount of water with the impact.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you for saving Jaken!" The ward thanked him while mounting A-un, who ascended into the sky to a safe distance from the battle.

Sesshoumaru kept his silent gaze in the part of the sea where the feudal lord landed. He then frowned, seeing the water shake and the woman rise, jumping back to the beach. She landed on one knee and leaning against her sword, coughing water and with a thick stream of blood sliding down through the side of her lips. She was still stunned. Sesshomaru seized that opportunity to race toward the horse demon, the real enemy. If he was destroyed, Sakuya was likely to be released from his mental control.

"Bakusaiga!" The green energy enveloped the blade, and the daiyokai launched a wide and devastating blow at Umanohiro's direction. He would surely be cut in half and his remains would be consumed by the power of Bakusaiga. However, Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he watched the brown haired woman jump in front of the attack and point the spiritual sword forward, creating a barrier. The same kind of barrier she used before, in the castle, to protect herself and the soldiers from the Nogitsune's explosion.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth angrily and flew toward the stubborn woman, aiming another punch, this time against her abdomen, which would surely render her breathless and unconscious. His hand pierced her breastplate and touched her skin, but before time he felt another strong and painful knock to the side of his body, flinging him away. Umanohiro headed him again.

The daiyokai spun in the air and landed gracefully on a rock, severely watching both opponents as he felt his own breastplate cracking completely and some pieces falling. Blood spurted from the two places in his body hit by the thorn in the horse's helmet. Sakuya and Umanohiro were protecting each other.

"The filth must be cleansed!" The woman skilfully swung the sword in her hand and then lifted it above her head. An intense pink fire took over the whole blade and the woman herself, lighting that area of the beach around them. "Jouten no Tsukai[1]! Purify this defiler!"

At her command, several spikes of spiritual energy began to detach from the energized blade and made their way toward the daiyokai. Umanohiro himself leapt away in order to avoid those beams. Sesshomaru steeled his legs, preparing for a gauntlet. Should he ended struck by any of those beams, he would be stunned at least and in danger. Then he dashed forward, avoiding the bolts that struck the sand around him. He quickly composed a strategy. In the middle of the way, he hurled Bakusaiga at Sakuya, who interrupted the rain of spiritual rays in order to repel the sword with another spinning kick against the blind part of the blade. And while she was still on low guard, the daiyokai's image appeared before her. Sesshomaru's fist slammed violently against her stomach. The woman bent over him with wide eyes, breathless and spitting blood. When she finally fainted, he tossed her to the side against the sand and then headed toward Umanohiro.

But then, winds suddenly shifted, and it was his turn to widen his golden eyes, grunt and spill blood over the sand of that battlefield. Something hot penetrated deep in his back, dividing his flesh all the way to the chest. Halfway to reach Umanohiro, that burning blade imbued with spiritual energy impaled him from behind, right in the center of his torso.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's desperate cry echoed down the beach.

He underestimated his enemies. Umanohiro's mental control didn't completely remove Sakuya's capability of reasoning. That damn human had only pretended to have fainted, and then caught him by surprise as soon as he had changed his target. She barely missed his heart.

Sesshomaru still managed to turn around and slap her bluntly on the face, sending her flying once again. He then jumped away soon after, landing on one knee against the sand, leaning firmly on Bakusaiga, with Jouten no Tsukai still stuck across his torso. His blood dripped heavily on the sand beneath him. His body was partially stunned. Spiritual energy flowed from the blade into his insides, causing him pain and beginning to paralyze him. Panting, he aimed his sharp, deadly golden gaze at that insolent woman, who stood up staggeringly and used the back of her hand to wipe the blood that flowed freely through an open gash on her forehead. She clearly hit her head hard in the fall, and even that didn't take away her senses. Apparently nothing would do it.

He shamefully let himself be impaled by the sword of a mere human.

...

"Sesshomaru... Can you not see it? Sakuya and Umanohiro are now permanently connected to each other. You will have to kill the feudal lord, otherwise you will die trying to save her and she will still remain under our control, even if Umanohiro dies. One way or another... Lord Kamatari will be finally freed of his worst enemy. Huhuhu."

Yumiko laughed softly as she watched the battle on the beach from a safe height and distance, almost touching the cold clouds, surrounded by stars and moonlight. That single giant eye on her face shone and her thin lips smiled with satisfaction.

"So many dead soldiers..." She moaned while gazing at the dead corpses lying around the shores. The macabre and pointy hands of the demoness emitted a deadly purple glow. "I shall have... all of your souls!"

...

Sesshomaru peered at the shining white spheres leaving the human corpses and ascending to the sky. Souls. But he didn't have the time to pay attention to them at the moment.

Sakuya proved to be an extremely problematic opponent. She couldn't be knocked out, exhausted, or forced to give up on fighting. She felt no tiredness, fear, cold, or pain. She was protecting that disgusting demon with her own body. And gradually, it was Sesshomaru who was growing tired and accumulating wounds. It was impossible to destroy Umanohiro without hurting Sakuya in the process, so he concluded. She was his only source of the whereabouts of one half of Meidenkai. But trying to spare her and the information she had has turned out more costly than the daiyokai expected.

" _Hence, there's only one thing left to do..._ " He realized.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you alright?!" A worried Jaken landed once again behind his master. Sesshomaru growled softly, trembling under the painful and paralyzing effects of the sword, with his head lowered and his face hidden behind his silver bangs. "I will remove this sword right away!" Jaken brought his little hands closer to the hilt of the gleaming sword completely sunk on his master's back. He burned himself as soon as he touched it. "OUCH! I can't do it!"

"Your corruption ends now, fiend." While firmly holding a common sword stolen from one of the corpses, Sakuya walked resolutely toward the daiyokai. Jaken jumped in front of his master defensively, pointing Nintojo at the feudal lord.

"Back, you filthy viper! I will not let you touch a single strand of hair of Lord Sessho-"

The imp suddenly stopped talking, appalled by the astonishing amount of powerful demonic energy that erupted just behind him, coming from Sesshomaru.

A strong gust of wind began to circle the daiyokai, who was still kneeling on the ground, with his head lowered and leaning on Bakusaiga. The wind became intense even for Jaken, who ended up being thrown up and being safely retrieved in the air by A-un. Sesshoumaru then lifted his face. His eyes, once golden and serene, were completely filled by a beastly red and anger. His teeth clenched tightly, showing his pointy fangs.

As he growled loudly and hard, the spiritual sword plunged to his torso began to pulse, and then to slowly remove itself from his body. Upon realizing what was happening, Sakuya and Umanohiro fired in the creature's direction, aiming to finish him off before he freed himself. Sakuya launched a vertical cut in order to behead him at once, and Umanohiro tried to head him from the side. Both of them were violently repelled by the latent demonic energy as they approached, while Jouten no Tsukai completely abandoned the daiyokai's body, falling limp in the sand.

As soon as he found himself free of the paralysis and pain, Sesshomaru quickly acted and flew, fast as lightning, toward the feudal lord. She stood up from the fall with an agile leap, but was unable to retrieve Jouten no Tsukai in time. Sesshomaru's divine and beastly figure suddenly appeared before her, wielding Bakusaiga, covering her completely from the light of the Full Moon with his wide shadow.

The silver eyes widened and the pupils compressed as she felt the cold and dry blade cross the entire front of her torso, cutting and tearing deeply into her flesh, from hip to shoulder. Then she saw only her own blood squirting like a waterfall in the air, forming a thick red curtain in front of her. Her legs lost their strength and the woman leaned back, mingling with her own hair in the air.

Her body fell bluntly on its back on the sand, with open arms. A large pool of blood quickly formed beneath her, mingling with her long and scattered hair, while she was still assimilating what just happened. Her blurred vision still allowed her to see Sesshomaru's silhouette, once again stoic, slowly approaching and watching her from above.

"The fiends... must be extinguished..." She stammered with the little amount of air that was left in her lacerated lungs, as a thick strand of blood flowed from the side of her lips. "...All of them...!"

Sesshomaru simply frowned. A second later, the woman's fingers and lips stopped shaking. The word "Hero" disappeared from her forehead and her eyes returned to the normal dark color... and then completely lost their brightness, as her face hung to the side, lifeless. A sea wave broke and ran down through the sand, reaching the feudal lord's limp feet.

Sakuya was dead, at last. One less annoyance.

"Hmpf. Now you have my full attention, lowly demon."

Apparently indifferent to the feudal lord's death, Sesshomaru turned to the horse that was a few steps away. He jerked Bakusaiga, getting rid of the excess of human blood impregnated on the blade, then pointing it in the direction of the enemy. Umanohiro whinnied.

"I am curious. What do you intend to do now, considering that you no longer have your shield and sword, and no other living human near for you to control?"

...

"So, he finally killed the feudal lord..."

Kamatari's soft voice echoed through the dark room, after watching the violent scene through Yumiko's eyes. The female yokai was still floating over the battlefield at a safe distance. Her keen eye was capable of accurately observing the scene.

"Yes, my lord." She answered in his mind. "As you planned."

"Sesshomaru is really a terrible creature." Kamatari smirked while watching the daiyokai wipe the blood on his sword as if he had just cut a mere animal. "Still, I must thank him later for removing this wretched woman from my path. Yumiko, have you collected the souls you wanted?

"Yes, my lord. All these hundreds of souls, spirits of fallen warriors who were violently killed in battle... They are mine!"

Yumiko hissed with pleasure as she stared at her own hands. A powerful purple energy surrounded the macabre black fingers, which she tried to retain in order not to attract undesired attention. She hasn't feed herself so well for a long time. Sengoku and its endless wars... It was indeed a promising era!

"Good. Come back home, then." He ordered.

"What about Umanohiro?"

"He has fulfilled his task. The feudal lord is no more an obstacle in my path. If you try to save him, you may end up revealing our location."

"I still have to grab her soul..."

"Yumiko, do obey me. Return at once."

"Yes, my lord..."

Kamatari smiled as soon as his connection with Yumiko was undone. He was again immersed in the darkness and loneliness he so enjoyed. His red eyes gleamed and he brought the glass of what seemed to be sake to his lips, savoring the victory. Countless plans crossed his mind. Kitami was finally within his reach.

...

Without a powerful human vassal to control, without a warrior to protect him and attack for him, Umanohiro was a surprisingly easy foe to deal with. His heavy horse-shaped body didn't allow him to move accurately, and his movements were reduced to kicks and heads which Sesshomaru easily and gracefully dodged. Eventually, the daiyokai severed two of its legs, and he could no longer even stand.

"Where is Kamatari?" The daiyokai with a crescent moon painted on his forehead inquired, while pressing his foot hard on the open wound on the horse's fat neck. Umanohiro gave a sharp cry, unsuccessfully trying to get up. He was trapped on the floor by the foot and the blade of Bakusaiga buried in the side of his belly.

" _Lord Sesshomaru... I have not seen him act with such violence in a long time. Being hurt by that human really made him angry to this point?"_ Jaken thought, impressed and fearful, watching the deadly glow in the core of his master's terribly calm golden eyes. Sesshomaru had no mercy, using the crueler resources he had in order to try to wrest the information from his enemy. However, it was useless. Ummanohiro couldn't speak even if he wanted to.

"Tch, you useless demon. Go to hell at once, then." The daiyokai decreed as the touched the Bakusaiga's hilt, activating its decomposing green energy. It spread through the yokai's body, making him scream loudly. Not for long. Soon there wasn't even bones left of him.

After finishing his enemy, Sesshomaru sheathed Bakusaiga and looked up, watching the snowflakes fall abundantly above him. That faint demonic presence that disturbed the souls of the dead humans moments ago had already left the place, and there was no point in trying to follow it anymore.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken and A-un finally landed safely at the daiyokai's side. The green imp trampled the place where the horse demon dissolved. "This is what you get for defying Lord Sesshomaru, you infamous demon! Lord Sesshomaru, how are your injuries?"

Jaken lifted his face to gaze at his lord, and for a moment their eyes met. Until Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned away, ignoring the question and walking in a specific direction along the beach. Jaken could clearly see the wounds gathered by his master, and his dark blood staining his once illustrious clothes. There were especially his burned forearm and the thin hole open in his torso, caused by the feudal lord's sword. Sparkles of spiritual energy were still boiling and being spat from the wound. Sesshomaru was surely feeling a lot of pain from it, but he would never show it. The ward chose not to question him anymore, and simply followed him.

"This human..." Jaken muttered as they stood next to the feudal lord's corpse lying on its back, with its arms spread out on the sand. Snow was already gathering on that dead, cold and pale body. The sea waves that came and went washed most of her blood that sullied the sand. "She fought bravely, but in the end she could not resist to the spell of that demon. Humans are really weak."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He just kept his stern gaze over the lifeless corpse and those wide, opaque eyes of hers which laid aimlessly.

 _"Help me to defeat this dreadful enemy. If you help me... If you lend me your power, just for this time, I am sure that victory will be at our hands. "_

Her determined words visited his mind. He frowned, bothered by a strange feeling. She was the second woman to ask for his help to defeat an enemy. And the second one he had seen die in pursuit of that goal.

Suddenly, Tenseiga pulsed hardly at his waist.

"This is..." Sesshomaru hissed and widened his eyes. After some time staring intently at the dead corpse and feeling the intense vibration of the sword, he could see it. A purple glow... poured from something embedded in the innards of the feudal lord's chest. Sesshomaru knelt beside her corpse and dug his hand gently into the cut, opening it a little bit more to better see inside. He then flinched. His golden irises reflecting the image of the jewel he sought.

Near to the limp and dry heart of the feudal lord... Resting amidst her cut lungs, nearby her very heart... Covered by the dry blood of its guardian, and shining with unpaired vivacity... was the half of Meidenkai.

" _And when Kamatari finally disappear from this world, I shall unite the two halves of Meidenkai and hand it over to you, without any further obstacles. That I promise."_

"L-Lord Sesshomaru... This is...!" Jaken stammered, seeing the same item as his master.

"So this is the place where you have been hidden..." Sesshomaru whispered to himself, seemingly hypnotized by the sight of his late father's artifact. "Meidenkai."

A clever hideout, indeed. By embedding the artifact into her own body, Sakuya could personally watch over her family's treasure at every moment. Her very flesh and spiritual powers took care of keeping Meidenkai's energy camouflaged, undetectable even by him, the daiyokai son of Toga. Thus, Umanohiro and Kamatari certainly didn't know where Meidenkai was hiding. Otherwise, they would have extracted the artifact from Sakuya's body as soon as they laid their hands on her. No, nobody seemed to know. No one, except...

"My lord?" Jaken watched his master finally standing up after a moment immersed in deep reflection.

"You must not tell anyone about what you just saw here, Jaken." The silver haired man stated serenely. "Otherwise, I will kill you."

"Y-y-yes, my lord! Do not worry, Jaken will take this secret with him to his grave!" Jaken stirred at the threat, which was not exactly rare coming from his master's lips, but always scary nonetheless. Then one thing seemed strange. "L-Lord Sesshomaru... Does it mean that you will not take Meidenkai with you?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. His golden, distant gaze rested on Sakuya's corpse for a while, while he reflected well on his next attitude. In a matter of fact, why not take over Meidenkai right now? It was right there for the taking. That impetuous human could have been killed by any other enemy which could have robbed Meidenkai. It was luck, or fate, that has brought Sesshomaru to be said executioner.

Luck, or fate... for whom? What was holding him back?

Then he brought his hand to Tenseiga's hilt, which still vibrated intensely at his waist in response to the artifact's presence. His decision had been made and he unsheathed the sword, much to Jaken's surprise. Soon enough the pall-bearer imps appeared before his eyes, crawling around the woman's corpse. Sesshomaru raised his face a little and realized that he could not see any imps on the bodies of the other fallen soldiers scattered around the beach.

 _"This explains that demonic energy from before…"_ He concluded, remembering the souls abandoning the corpses. _"Their souls have been stolen. Tenseiga cannot resurrect them."_

But it wasn't Sakuya's case. In a single swing, the blade devastated the pall-bearer imps around the woman.

Slowly, the big, filthy wound on the female body mended itself, swallowing Meidenkai back into its prison of flesh. The blood on her clothes and the sand around her disappeared, giving her skin back vivid colors. The brightness returned to her wide eyes, and she blinked slowly once. Her fingers trembled and she coughed hard, before she finally found the daiyokai standing in front of her, looking at her sternly from above.

Upon the soothing image of the feudal lord alive once again, silently staring at him and breathing, Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga. However, he soon doubted his attitude when he saw Sakuya weakly roll to the side and lean on her arms to lift her torso. She didn't say a word. She just lifted her head, her wide eyes sweeping over the entire length of the beach, covered by the mutilated, dead bodies of her soldiers. Some of them which she had killed in person.

Silently, the daiyokai watched the feudal lord clench her fists tightly, slowly crawling toward a particular corpse among the soldiers and leaning over it. General Yutaka's body, impaled by three spears. Sesshomaru softened his gaze, touched by some melancholy, such an uncomfortable feeling he was not used to.

Perhaps resurrecting her wasn't the most compassionate decision.

Sakuya placed her hands on each side of the dead general's face, turning it gently to her. There was not a single trace of life in that cold, bloody and already rigid body. Tears finally rolled down through the female and defeated face. After so much effort to free the soldiers from the grasp of the enemy. After so much effort to save a single life... She had been the final murderer of her own soldiers, after all. Not because Umanohiro took control over her and made her cut them herself. But because she acted recklessly, impetuously, and underestimated the enemy. And because of her error, none of those Kitami servants would ever return home.

After stealing the general's bandana to herself and holding it firmly with one hand, Sakuya stood up slowly and with difficulty. She stood for some time facing the battlefield full of corpses, as if she wanted to memorize that image well. Then, a chill breeze coming from the sea was enough to push the woman aside and make her fall limp on the floor. The wounds of her body had been healed, but those of her mind would not regenerate so easily.

Sesshoumaru approached the feudal lord and carefully lifted her into his arms, with her head comfortably leaning against his mokomoko. It would be pointless to revive her only to let her be killed again by the cold and the scavenging birds that were already gathering in the skies.

"Jaken. The sword."

"Y-yes, my lord." Jaken nodded and soon returned with Jouten no Tsukai in his hands. Without the spiritual energy to feed the blade, it was but a common sword, easy to carry.

The dog demon stared at his ward with the corners of his eyes, pleased by the fact that he was obedient and silent at that moment, even while visibly filled with questions. Jaken wasn't a complete idiot, after all. Impatiently, Sesshomaru turned and started walking toward the jungle, followed by the green imp and the two-headed dragon.

 _"Kamatari..."_ That name brought a deadly gleam to his golden eyes, which laid properly focused on the path as gradually they left the beach behind. His fingers tightened, almost scratching the legs and torso of the woman he carried. A new feeling sprouted within his core, but this one he knew quite well. Disgust. _"I shall not forgive you."_

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **[1] Jouten no Tsukai:** the legendary sword passed from generation to generation by the heads of the Sakagama family. I just brought some japanese words together and it should mean "message of providence", or "herald of providence", something like that. XD

* * *

 **Go get them Sesshy!**

 **Please note that when Sesshomaru tore open Sakuya's chest, Bakusaiga's corrosive energy wasn't active. It allowed her body to remain intact after death and to be further resurrected by Tenseiga without a problem.**

 **Despite her quick appearances so far, Yumiko is my most favorite villain in this story. You will know why in proper time.**

 **Finally, Sakuya's words which Sesshomaru remembered by the end of the chapter come from Chapter 2.**

 **And once again, thank you very much for the reviews! They are very precious to me and they keep me trying very hard to give you a good story. It is very nice to know that people are actually reading this :D**


	7. A mild affection

**Chapter 7**  
 _A mild affection_

* * *

Saving the life of the feudal lord wasn't an attitude taken out only by compassion.

Sakuya was an influent woman. She was a direct descendant of Soujiro, "The Blue Samurai", keeping a distinct bloodline of feudal lords armed with spiritual powers that made them at least an inconvenient stone in the path of ambitious demons. Peculiarly, he found it curious how she managed to hold almost completely the loyalty of Kitami's inhabitants. He had fought, watched and lived long enough to know that fear was the best fuel to loyalty. Living creatures, whether humans or demons, would always serve those who they feared most and could not overcome. However, in a contradictory way, the benevolence of the heads of the Sakagama family was what seemed to keep the other humans of Kitami, and even an apparently wise ancient demon, willing to watch over and to fight for them. Or was it the power of their blood they feared? Sakuya was wealthy and bought them with promises and benefits, perhaps? Nevertheless, she was able to maneuver the human power of that province quite well. And she was also noble, yes. Despite her umbrageous temperament, she seemed to be fairly more cultured and responsible with the affairs of her province than the great majority of the other clan lords, mere barbarians driven by expanding their lands, with whom he happened to cross during his wanderings.

Hence, just as his Father once judged Soujiro as a promising vassal, he judged Sakuya as an interesting creature for him to keep alive. She was a decent protector active in the edges of the western lands. And for the time being, her body would serve as a safe wrapping for the half of Meidenkai, until he managed to retrieve the other half in possession of the infamous Kamatari.

It was rather poetic that winter had finally announced itself in those lands just in the midst of that bloody battle. Lots of snow had already fallen since he'd left the battlefield, filled with mutilated bodies, and had set out for the castle. He decided to take a shortcut through the mountains, leaving behind the trail of his footprints and those of his two servants on the thick layer of ice.

As soon as he reached the peak, a faint yellowish and orange strip received him on the horizon. It was almost dawn. Winter was especially beautiful in Kitami. The icy weather would not steal the Sun. The days were clear and light, clad in a completely orange sky during all the daytime. A beautiful sight to behold as the merciless cold beat and killed one's body.

Jaken, curled up like a tick against his warm mokomoko, grunted something about the cold. Among the ward's useless complaints, a different and very faint sound almost escaped his keen ears.

"Why...?"

The daiyokai looked down, following the weak female voice, and met the dark eyes of the woman he carried staring at his chin.

"Are you awake?"

"Why did you save me?" She insisted on the question, automatically answering his. "I should have been left to die along with my soldiers..."

"Should I conclude that you gave up fighting for the interests of your province and for Shinriumaru's future?" That was a pertinent question, since the wrong answer could potentially disappoint him. He had never found any sense in the samurai logic, which put the life of an individual below his duty. A way found by humans to try to give meaning and depth to their fragile and unproductive lives, perhaps.

"Shinriumaru... How can I ever look him in the eye?"

"Is this your first defeat, feudal lord?"

She didn't answer and he slid his gaze away, uninterested in the tears and bitter expression that formed on the female face, which answered him clear enough. Fairly more useful than seeking death to heal the shame of defeat was to seek more strength and resources to tear the enemy apart in a rematch and restore supremacy. But he saved his words. Sakuya was unfamiliar with the way of the demons, and she was visibly too tired to be able to think.

"Can you walk?" He stopped and asked as soon as he felt she try to move her legs over his forearm.

"I can't feel my body." She muttered as she flinched against the daiyokai's warm chest and hugged her own torso, partially undressed by the rips acquired during the fight.

Sesshomaru scowled, finally realizing the pale tone in the feudal lord's complexion as her body and chin began to tremble. Ah, humans... Vulnerable even to the cold of winter. And except for his mokomoko, which he wrapped gently around the woman, there was no other resource available to protect her from the bitter temperature.

"Let us make haste."

He decreed and flexed his legs, performing an extremely high and fast leap, followed by many others. If it weren't for Jaken and A-un in his pursuit, the daiyokai's light and graceful silhouette could be utterly mistook by another large, mobile snowflake in the distance.

Less than an hour later, the castle's walls appeared on the horizon. As expected, it was filled with humans guarding the walls and awaiting news about the troops that marched away the night before. They became alarmed and gathered at the gates when they saw the demon approaching in the skies, bringing the feudal lord with him.

Despite the visible concern on their faces and the bustle that his arrival had set in, none of those humans dared to approach the daiyokai when he landed just a few feet from the entrance. They feared him, of course, and this pleased him. None... except for a familiar half demon who came running and crying, pushing people on his way, and being followed by a tall, apparently muscular man under heavy armor. Shinriumaru and another military officer. They approached them without hesitation at the same time that Sesshomaru gently laid Sakuya's unconscious body on the floor.

"What happened?! Where is the rest of the men?" The officer inquired euphorically as he knelt beside his sleeping feudal lord.

"The enemies have been defeated. Yet, only she survived." Sesshomaru answered simply and solemnly.

"How did this happened?!" The human officer lifted his face to see the silent daiyokai giving his back to him and walking toward the forest. "Sesshomaru, wait! Tell us about what happened, please!"

But he didn't answer and soon the regal silhouette of the son of Inutaisho disappeared beyond the road, leaving a multitude of confused and devastated faces behind. The officer snorted and lifted the feudal lord in his arms, quickly leading her into the castle while the green-haired half demon went unnoticed in the same direction took by the silver haired daiyokai.

Takashi, mingled among the crowd, watched the events astonished.

" _Sakuya is... alive? How is that possible?"_ He whispered to himself, bringing one hand to the front of his face in order to disguise his surprise before someone noticed it. Yumiko had personally given him the news of the feudal lord's death by the hands of the dog daiyokai. However, it was Sesshomaru himself who brought Sakuya to the safety of the castle. _"What is the meaning of this? What did Yumiko miss? Kamatari... you need better informants."_

...

"Look, Lord Sesshomaru, it's that little half demon. Should I scare him away?" Already inside the forest, Jaken questioned as he heard the hurried footsteps of the prince running toward them. The imp lifted Nintojo, ready to smack him with a blaze of fire, but Sesshomaru didn't respond and just continued his impassive walk. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Shinriumaru called him out loudly, exhausted by the race and oblivious to the green threat pointing the twin headed staff to him. Sesshomaru stopped. The prince approached his back a little bit more and swallowed dry his own flutter. "Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you... for bringing my mot-... the feudal lord safely back home."

The silver haired man just kept watching the hanyo serenely over his shoulder. Shinriumaru blushed and cleared his throat, trying to keep his composure.

"You are injured." He stated, which wasn't surprising since Sesshomaru's light clothes were still bathed in his own dry blood. "I... I can help you."

"Not necessary." The golden eyed man said, simply. So, Shinriumaru was endowed with healing powers. Most interesting, and convenient.

"Then what can I do to properly thank you?" He insisted, his face blushing with shyness, but filled with courage.

"This is also not necessary. But since you are here, do memorize my words. You will have to strive to become strong if you want to properly protect your mother and your future lands, half breed."

The harsh words silenced Shinriumaru. He clenched his fists and lowered his head, and Sesshomaru turned his back on him, walking again. Sakuya's motivation for assuming as an heir that frail half demon who didn't even carry her blood was a mystery to him, but the affairs of the Sakagama family, of humans, wasn't a concern of his after all. As his steps carried him farther and farther away from the young prince, he could still hear his last words, filled with determination.

"Yes... I will, Lord Sesshomaru."

And his contempt for the young boy decreased a little fraction.

Thus, Sesshomaru returned to his dwelling forests around the castle. And for the next few hours, he had no further news regarding the feudal lord or traces of enemies tainting those lands.

And so it was the next day.

And the next. And the next as well.

And an entire week.

...

Ever since she had been safely returned to the castle by the mysterious daiyokai, whose character and purpose divided the opinions of the servants and soldiers, Sakuya hasn't been seen again. She hadn't left the interior of the building, even to breathe the fresh air of the castle's gardens. There had been rumors that she had fallen ill due to the rigorous cold she'd faced on her way home, thus she locked herself in her chambers, allowing only a few resilient visitors such as Shinriumaru, Hokumaru, and a specific military officer named Tatsuya. Other rumors said that the feudal lord was plunged into shame and sadness because of the catastrophic results of the last battle and thus she didn't want to face the population or her servants. Both hypotheses seemed to be correct.

Yet she still seemed to be "working" and managing the lands from the dephts of her chambers. Civilian workers were finally dispatched to Gokaida to resume the activities in the iron mines and in the ironworks. Groups of demon slayers were hired and placed at the most strategic and targeted points of the province in order to protect civilians and production activities. Political visitors and diplomats from other provinces were received by Takashi, duly instructed on how to proceed. Two new military posts began to be built on plateaus equidistant from the castle.

Still, the mysterious behavior and absence of the feudal lord began to sow doubt and demoralization among her fellows. And Takashi, the false counselor, certainly couldn't miss this opportunity.

Early in the afternoon, he entered the courtroom, meeting with a few heads of wealthy families and important military officers from the province. Valuing discretion, he had called only a few people there, but all of them influent enough to help him get what he wanted.

"What did you want to talk to us about, counselor? Any bad news?" A mature and well dressed man asked, sitting by the chabudai.

"Do you have any news regarding the feudal lord, Takashi? People in other provinces are starting to talk, and not in a positive manner." A woman, equally well dressed, comented.

"The soldiers are also insecure and demoralized. Kamatari can attack again at any time and our military leader is shrunken in her chambers." The military officer noted in a louder tone than the other nobles, sowing some tension in the conference room.

"Now, now. There is no need for flutter." The counselor said with a calm smile on his face as he took his seat at the most remarkable end of the big chabudai. "The purpose of this meeting is precisely to prevent and resolve some... inconveniences that the absence of the feudal lord may cause on our province."

"And why was not I called to participate?"

The male, childish and stern voice attracted the attention of the men and women, which turned their heads to see the figure of the little green-haired half demon standing at the door of the meeting room, accompanied by an escort soldier and a servant.

"This is..." The elegant woman whispered to the man beside her.

"Yes. Shinriumaru, the heir prince of Kitami..." The man whispered back, with an equally suspect tone.

"Young prince." Completely hiding his bitter surprise sowed by the half demon's sudden and unexpected appearance, Takashi greeted him with a nod. "I beg you pardon. I thought you were taking care of your mother?"

"The feudal lord is not invalid. Moreover, it looks like she is also oblivious to this meeting." Shinriumaru retorted sternly and approached the chabudai. The assembled people got up in a hurry and greeted him with a bow, though awkwardly and visibly annoyed. The hanyo looked at each one of them. He recognized them. They were some of the most important people in the province.

"...Indeed." Takashi frowned discreetly, staring at the prince in a shadowy way which wasn't noticed. That damned hanyo, always disrupting his plans! "It was not my intention to bother her with trivialities. We are here precisely to discuss and compose strategies to deal with the province's most pressing administrative issues while the feudal lord is absent. Our objective is exactly to give her the space and the tranquility she needs to recover, without leaving the affairs of the province untreated."

"I see. Do proceed, then. I am curious and interested in seeing what your lordships have to propose. Maybe I can even contribute with a few suggestions myself."

Takashi gritted his teeth for a second, almost revealing his fury and contempt for that small, bastard and filthy being.

At that meeting were present some of the most important figures of the province, but also those few who approved Sakuya's government the least. There were various reasons for it: being a woman, not having a legitimate heir, her refusal to remarry since her disappointment with Lord Katsuo and finally declaring a bastard half demon as the future Lord of Kitami. All these choices gradually weakened her image before her most conservative subjects and also shook her political ties. These were allies that Takashi had gathered with much effort, observation, and right choice of words at the right moments. Icons that could help him fulfill his desire in the most fluid, polite, and least risky way possible.

But, Shinriumaru. That bastard hanyo was obviously an avid supporter of hers. He was her heir, after all. And he was a half demon. In just a few years, he would be much stronger and more dangerous than the more experienced human general in Kitami's ranks would ever be. Takashi hated him, but he knew that this boy was not someone for him to take as an enemy, no matter how kind and benevolent he seemed to be today. And, of course, the boy wasn't a fool. He was well educated, mature for his age, and inconveniently perceptive. And he seemed to have already realized that Takashi was not exactly trustable, despite Sakuya's devotion to him.

Takashi made a mistake. He shouldn't have organized the meeting in that room, so nearby the monster prince and his adoptive mother. On the other hand, performing it outside the castle would cause a bad impression and make him look like a conspirator.

" _Your end shall be slow and tragic, half breed."_ The thought distilled itself like poison through the mind of the old counselor, who stared intently at the prince, as if by his gaze alone he could burn him to death.

"Very well, do have a sit, my lord. It is an honor and pleasure to have you in our company." Takashi smiled, pointing at the direction of one of the empty seats by the chabudai.

"You are occupying my seat."

"Oh, indeed." The seat at the edge of the chabudai was the position reserved for the most prestigious individual that was present. Swallowing the urge to behead that rascal, Takashi smiled playfully and changed to the seat he pointed before.

"Proceed." The young prince commanded, after taking his rightful place.

A sepulchral silence had fallen on the other people in the room as they watched the tense interaction between the counselor and the prince. A mishap that Takashi quickly skirted around by asking a servant to bring the prince's favorite tea and snacks for the guests. They talked trivialities for a while, and eventually some of the aristocrats praised Shinriumaru's growth and posture. He just smiled and nodded, aware that many of those compliments were not sincere.

"As I stated, the feudal lord is experiencing a hard time, and is... temporarily incapacitated of properly attending to the matters of the province." Takashi retrieved the central subject while pouring tea to himself. "It would be interesting for us to choose an alternate. A temporary regent, properly armed by knowledge and aware of the feudal lord's interests, to address these matters in her instead. This regent would command the army and run the lands, making sure that the feudal lord has the necessary time for her to recover without the need to worry about the tiresome affairs of the province."

"And that regent would be...?" The elegant man asked.

"Prince Shinriumaru is still too young and needs to concentrate on his trainings and classes. Takashi is the man fit for the job." The elegant woman added while mixing the tea.

"Takashi is a fine administrator, politician and strategist. Kitami needs a strong leader in this delicate moment. I have no objections." The officer stated, and Takashi smiled with visible satisfaction.

"I see no need for this."

All the faces turned blank to Shinriumaru, who was calmly sitting and gazing at the others. Takashi took a deep breath, putting his cup of tea on the chabudai with a little more bluntness than he wanted to.

...

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

The worn-out voice of the old bear in his human form touched the ears of the daiyokai, who was comfortably sitting with his back against the trunk of a large tree whose wide branches and leaves completely shielded him from all the falling snow. Next to him, A-un was sleeping, and Jaken was striving to light a camp fire.

"You." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and moved them to stare at the elderly figure who was approaching.

"Young lord Sesshomaru, forgive me if I disturb you." Hokumaru seemed slightly worried, and certainly not because of the cold, which the old man probably didn't even feel. "It has been a few hours now since the Young Lady left her chambers for the first time since she returned from battle. I cannot find her or her stallion anywhere in the castle, and I am not sure she was in the proper health conditions to cope with the external cold for such a long time."

"Sakuya disappeared?" He inquired impassively, gazing at the bear demon with the corner of his eyes. Hokumaru nodded.

"Could you use your resources to find her and bring her back to the castle? Do forgive me for disturbing you with this matter, but I fear for her health and we have visitors. It is imperative that the Young Lady returns at once."

"That troublesome woman! How dare she disappear in the world with Meidenkai plunged to her-GOH!" A demon's foot smashed and pushed Jaken's head straight onto the ground, sinking it there before he revealed something that he mustn't. _"F-forgive me my lord..._ _I completely forgot..."_

"Do you have any clues of where she might be?" Sesshomaru calmly questioned the old man, while still pressing his talk-active ward against the icy floor. _"This woman will not cease to cause me trouble."_

"Well, I can only imagine these places..."

...

The temple was usually the most sought refuge for those with tormented souls, especially those who recognized the value of spirituality. It was located in a lonely valley, less than half an hour's ride from the castle, a distance that the daiyokai crossed even faster with quick jumps after leaving Jaken watching over A-un's sleep. Sakuya's scent was faint in the air, fortunately reinforced by her horse's, and after a few miles he could clearly see the footprints of horseshoes that the snow was yet to cover, leading to the small, sumptuous and solitary Shintoist building in the valley, surrounded by tall and thin trees and beautifully tended gardens.

He landed silently on the small front yard, where Sakuya's white stallion laid tied and waiting. Everything seemed to be just fine. A winter breeze blew, bringing with it the sound of a beautiful melody, sung by an extremely sweet and tuneful female voice as he had rarely witnessed. The song lured the daiyokai to the stairs and, after climbing the last step, he could see the two women through the open doors of the small house. The priestess of the temple was the one singing, while kneeling in front of the feudal lord, whose hands she held tenderly between her own.

It was the first time he had ever seen Her so feminine and regal. Sakuya, who always wore her rustic outfits and feudal lord armor, was now wearing a long, large, white female kimono with dark lilac details that reminded of birds. A blue obi circled her waist and unfolded behind her back all the way to the ground, and her vast hair was loose, with only a few strands tied in a bun behind her head, held by two combs full of blue gems. Makeup embellished her face, almost hiding completely the marks of her isolation. The excesses of fabric from her clothes lined the floor around her as she sat on her knees, eyes closed and head down, receiving the prayers of the priestess. There was tranquility in her face, sown by that magnificent voice of the young singer.

He lingered his golden gaze a little longer on that feminine figure, which looked fairly more delicate, thinner, and more peaceful than her usual. The extreme opposite of what he witnessed a few days ago, at the bloody battlefield on the beach, where Umanohiro's influence had transformed her into a human beast.

"Do you understand?" The priestess asked after finishing her song, placing one hand in front of the feudal lord's forehead, touching it with two fingers. "The disease that affected you was not caused by the cold, but by your mind. You are depressed, and a tormented mind produces a sick body."

"A young girl came to the castle to pick up the belongings of her father... A soldier that I personally beheaded." Sakuya muttered, head down and with her teary eyes lost somewhere in the floor. "I could not look at her. Just hear her screams. Hence I decided to lock myself in my chambers... like a cowardly insect."

"You did well to talk about this. But it is enough. It is time to quit mourning and dwelling on frustrations. You must learn from this experience."

"I wish I could spend the day and night here. I find myself unable to rest inside the castle. If I can't sleep, I can't think."

"Well, do stay then! It will be a pleasu-"

A shadow covered them, originating from a tall body that suddenly appeared in the narrow door, blocking all the daylight. Both women turned to see the image of the man with long silver hair, crescent moon painted on his forehead, red marks on his cheeks and fists, and very elegant clothes. His taciturn gaze, filled with deep, intense gold, revealed his true nature.

"A demon!?" The priestess jumped on her feet and grabbed the first nearby object that could be used as a weapon.

"What do you intend to do with this, human?" Sesshomaru inquired scornfully, intrigued by that wooden broom she was pointing at him as if it were the sharpest of the swords. "I will pass a cleaning."

"Why, you wretched beast! Your dark soul and sarcasm is what I shall sweep away from this tem-" She ceased talking as soon as she felt a gentle touch on her leg, coming from the feudal lord still sitting beside her.

"He is a friend." Sakuya stated with a simple smile.

...

It took some time for the feudal lord to convince the priestess to leave her alone with the newcomer demon. Eventually she left as she learned that it was he who had saved Sakuya's life and taken her back to the castle safely after the battle.

"I see now." The feudal lord concluded after a brief period of silence between them. "You grew worried at the thought that I could have ran away or got into trouble with your father's relic."

"Hokumaru is concerned about your absence." He answered simply and serenely, staring intently at that fragile figure who still refused to look directly at him.

"Did he ask you to come?" Sakuya finally gazed back at the daiyokai, surprised when she realized that Sesshomaru's lack of response was actually a confirmation, and even more surprised after realizing that he had actually attended to the old bear's plead. She sighed, giving a weak, flattered smile. "Please, when you see him, tell him I'm fine and safe."

"You want me, Sesshomaru, to pass on your lies to an ancient demon? I am not some petty servant of yours, to convey messages and to aid your pathetic isolation." He poured the words out with visible disgust in his narrow gaze, dismantling the woman's smile. Was it for this that he had used the power of Tenseiga? A complete waste of time.

"None of my tasks missed proper attention since I returned to the castle. You are attentive enough to have noticed the movements in the province."

"Then why do you still hide?"

Sakuya didn't answer and slid her gaze away, giving her back partially to the daiyokai as she was still sitting. Sesshomaru stepped forward toward her, and frowned at the sight of her shrugging discreetly and closing her hands on her knees. Those were evident signs of a feeling he commonly sown in the humans he approached. This time he was not satisfied.

"Ah... you fear me." He stated cunningly. "You fear that I, knowing precisely where your half of Meidenkai is, will kill you eventually to claim the relic. A lack of rationality, considering the latest events."

He had an arrogant way of speaking that gave her the impression that she owed him something. And that was not incorrect. Sakuya closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to infuriate herself with her own cowardice, or the daiyokai's attempts to read her soul. And he was good at it, unfortunately, although not very sensible with words.

"You did not answer my question." She charged after some time quiet. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you take Meidenkai and leave? You could have even taken it for yourself before reviving me and I would never know."

"Is that what you expected me to do, daimyo? I am not an inept, to take advantage of the dishonorable deeds of cowardly enemies. My goals are achieved with my own methods."

"You pity me."

"The only trait of yours that I deem worthy of pity is your naive belief that you can take on yourself and solve the problems of others."

 _The only_? Somehow, those were the kindest words he had ever spoken to her during the short time they had interacted. Kindest, considering the demon standards, of course.

"I am the feudal lord of these lands. Ensuring the safety and well-being of the people who live here is my responsibility."

"You are but a human woman who believes that your blood and your possessions make you much stronger and more resilient than the other humans on this land. And based on this foolish assumption, you act with recklessness and arrogance, for instance marching unprepared against an enemy far superior in skills and race."

A deep silence enveloped Sakuya as traumatic memories of the last battle revisited her mind. Sesshomaru knew that she recognized her own mistake as he watched her bow her head and her deep sadness immediately spread around her traits. He then noticed it. Sakuya hadn't isolated herself to hide from him, or from the disapproval of the civilians who came to the castle in search of the belongings of the dead soldiers. She was not exactly ashamed of losing a battle.

She was feeling guilty indeed, and punishing herself for it. He softened his gaze, feeling his disgust briefly fade.

"So, did you resurrect me and keep Meidenkai in my body just for the pleasure of the sport of hunting it yourself later?" She whispered and returned to the subject, with equally pointy words.

"I hold no interest in only half of a broken artifact." He replied serenely, bending his face briefly to the side, as if giving an obvious answer. "As long as it is in your body, I can easily track it. Furthermore, you gave me your word that you will hand me the relic without obstacles when your enemy is eliminated. And I intend to collect it in due time."

"Eliminate Kamatari... This may take longer than you expect I'm afraid, if that's even possible at this point. The prospects were already not good before. My morale is low and now I have only three-quarters of the army I once had."

"Kitami's frail army is not the real enemy he must worry about."

The daiyokai's words seemed to surprise the woman, who opened her eyes wider and raised her face to finally stare at him upon realizing what was implicit.

"You once said that the mere idea of we fighting side by side was utter stupidity." She contested, with a different glow in her wide and puzzled eyes. "Sesshomaru... Are you willing to take the fight against Kamatari?"

"This rascal has become my target since I learned that he holds the other half of Meidenkai. It would be pathetic to rely on humans to do all the work for me." He stated, with the coldness and serenity that were already known in his regal demeanor. In plain contrast, the brightness in Sakuya's eyes grew to the point that it looked like tears. Sesshomaru raised his face a little more, watching her from above with superiority as he identified that feeling he knew he instilled in her. Hope. "However, do not fool yourself. I will not take orders from you. I will not fight for your humans, nor will I modify my strategy to suit the interests of your lands. We fight against the same enemy, but not at all, as you said... side by side."

"But you will pursuit Kamatari." A wide, honest and comforting smile arose on her light face and red lips for the first time since they ever met, and suddenly that room seemed too small for him. "This is good enough."

He answered nothing. She seemed to have understood her own condition and there was nothing more to be said. Then he watched the woman struggle to slowly rise. She seemed affected by some kind of frailty that forced her to seek support on the wall to get on her feet. Fruit of that illness acquired during her depressed isolation, and that motivated Hokumaru to request his aid in retrieving her.

Once standing, she turned to face him, clasped her hands in front of her belly, and then bent her torso and head briefly in a respectful and unexpected bow.

"Thank you for your discretion regarding what really happened on that beach." He widened his eyes lightly at that sudden words. "And of course, thank you for saving me. Without your intervention, I would probably still be under Umanohiro's control and fighting for Kamatari at this moment. I should have listened to Takashi and the others. I should not have gone without knowing beforehand what I was dealing with. I was hasty, naïve and arrogant, as you said. And due to this, you were wounded, my soldiers were decimated and the faith of the inhabitants of Kitami, demoralized. For all the trouble I have caused you, my deepest apologies."

Sesshomaru frowned, intrigued by that profound and unnecessary words which were still inexplicably pleasant. A human was justifying herself to him. Such a strange experience that aroused in him odd feelings different from the simple indifference and contempt he usually held for them, and which he had only experienced a few times when he had Rin's company. Sakuya seemed different. Different from the other clan and feudal lords that is, and different from the hot tempered woman he found in her before. She seemed humble. And aware of her own mistakes.

"I shall not waste this second chance." She continued, and this time the soft and distant expression on the female face transformed. Sakuya's stern eyes overflowing determination were back. "I'll become stronger. Wiser. And I will do everything within my reach to vanquish this cowardly enemy and fulfill the promise I made to you. This is the very least I must do in order to redeem myself before my people. And to honor this life I owe to you."

She stood for a few seconds in that respectful position, and realizing that no word of reply would come from the daiyokai, she opened her eyes and briefly raised her face to see him. An extremely peaceful expression was lying on the beautiful face of the demon, whose naturally piercing golden gaze looked at her in a peculiarly assertive and analytical way. He seemed immersed in thoughts and at the same time absolutely present, as always, but this time his silence made her feel out of place for some reason.

"...You should go." He muttered a few seconds later, finally breaking the silence that was starting to annoy her, at the same time turning to look away and releasing her access to the exit. "You are vulnerable and your humans are waiting for you."

Sakuya scowled and immediately dismounted her posture, dissatisfied with that simplistic reaction to her sentimental words, but she nodded nonetheless. Yes, she wanted to stay and spend the day in the temple as she stated. But that would be, at the very least, political suicide.

In a few minutes, the feudal lord had said goodbye to the priestess of the temple and thanked her for the time and precious words she had received from her. She was surprised when she found Sesshomaru still there, waiting outside near her horse and with his face up, staring at some point lost in the wide white sky.

"Tenseiga will not be able to save you a second time." He revealed as she approached and finished adjusting the saddle of the horse. "Avoid risking your own life idly and unnecessarily."

"I can almost mistake you for the family's physician." Sakuya smiled and Sesshomaru glared at her with the corners of his eyes, dissatisfied with the foolish and childish joke, but knowing that she understood the message. But for a feudal lord, it wasn't just that simple, as her absolute position would certainly and naturally always attract several kinds of threats and life and death situations that she wouldn't be able to avoid.

Nevertheless, she held firmly in the saddle, gathering as much strength as she could in both hands and legs in order to overcome the weakness and successfully mount.

And when she jumped, stunning was her surprise when she felt two hands of sharp claws holding her firmly around her waist and then propelling her upward, practically placing her on the back of the animal.

Properly positioned, the feudal lord cast a perplexed and inquisite glare at the silver haired daiyokai right next to her, who would just return her stare with that aloof and unreadable eyes of his. Not knowing how to react to that courtesy, perhaps last received from her own father when she was still an infant, and certainly not expected from Sesshomaru, Sakuya blushed and thanked him with a soft nod. He said nothing, nor she, so she touched her feet beneath the horse's belly and finally set out across the snow-covered field.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his own right hand. The floral scent of the feudal lord's clothes had been impregnated there. Lost in thoughts, he finally noticed a few white and blue threads stuck in his claws. He almost smiled mildly with sadism as he pictured how disappointed she would be upon realizing that her beautiful kimono had been accidentally damaged.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **More of Sesshomaru's thoughts and the outcome of that meeting in the next chapter. :D**

 **Thank you for the reviews and all the support! I am happy to know that people are enjoying this.**


	8. The traitor's plan

**I will review this chapter for possible grammar and typo errors tomorrow. I just couldn't wait anymore to drop it here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**  
 _The traitor's plan_

* * *

Completely unexpected was the fact that someday a human would be giving him satisfactions and justifications spontaneously. This lowly race, which his was used to hunt, devour and cause only misery and fear. While he was an infinitely superior being and obviously different from mere common demons, yet he had never allowed himself to mingle with humans enough to sow on them such admiration towards him, or even to perform deeds that would lead to this feeling. Except for Rin, who was a rootless and abandoned child, and one surprisingly pure for her race. But the course of the events in those lands and Sakuya's nobility caught him off guard.

The feudal lord of Kitami province had a responsible and resilient personality, although not immune to traumas, and seemed to be recovering from Umanohiro's massive blow on her army. She had inspiring words, however, to what extent could a human become really strong? What moved her? Sakuya's battle seemed to be much more intense than those fought by most of the other feudal lords, usually driven merely by expansion of their lands and possessions. She was doing what she could with the resources she had to protect her supremacy, her possessions, but also the people who inhabited her lands and, therefore, she believed to be under her responsibility. She fought to protect, not for vainglory.

" _Do you have someone to protect?"_

His Father's words revisited his mind, and Sesshomaru frowned as usual whenever he remembered that stupid question. Sense of protection was a dangerous double-edged blade. While one might try to break his own limits to save something or someone at risk, this same person would also take risks for himself and fail to focus on his own well-being. Something worth protection was also a weak point. It was to protect someone that his grand Father met his demise by the hands of a ridiculous foe, a worthless and weak mortal. It was to protect someone that Sakuya almost ended as a beastly and soulless servant of a cowardly foe.

But it was protecting someone that Inuyasha had become strong beyond all his expectations, even frustrating him, a full-fledged and powerful demon, in all his attempts to acquire Tessaiga...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of an unknown and peculiar figure among the two wards he had left behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You are finally back!" Jaken greeted him heartily and A-un raised his head as their lord landed gracefully next to them.

"Who are you?"

The daiyokai's objective question was addressed to the young man sitting at the high root of a tree near the camp fire, who was chatting freely with Jaken until he arrived. Long black hair, tied in a high ponytail behind his head; pale skin and calm almond-shaped eyes, deeply gentle and supplemented by his soft smile. His clothes were exquisite, composed by a light kimono with dark blue details and black gauntlets, all of them made with seemingly expensive material. Behind his back rested two long swords crossed in X, one of them with black sheathe and hilt, and the other, white.

That young man had a rather young complexion, a young adult between his sixteen or eighteen years, maybe even a young prince... if he were really human. After all, his eyes were blood-red, and Sesshomaru could feel a faint demonic energy coming from him. But his blood certainly carried the scent of human blood, which was intriguing. One specific kind of hanyo, maybe?

"Greetings. You must be Lord Sesshomaru." The young man smiled and waved friendly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this lad stumbled upon us some time ago and we have been talking while we waited for you to return. His name is…" Jaken stopped suddenly. Then he folded his arms and turned to the man. "Oh, right, you still have not told us your name. What's your name, young man? Come on, say at once, do not leave Lord Sesshomaru waiting."

"Jaken. Since when are you fond of talking to strangers?"

"Oh, he is not just some ordinary lad, my lord! He seems to know these lands very well, principally for a foreigner. He was making us aware of promising routes and shortcuts within Kitami, and locations of the wealthier families, which can be potential targets of that infamous intruder. He even knows a secret path that leads inside the castle!"

That information made the demon's golden gaze to harden even more at the foreigner, sowing an icy chill down Jaken's spine, who until that moment could swear that the man and the promising source of information he represented would be most welcomed by his master.

"In a matter of fact, I do know these lands like the back of my hands." The black haired lad smiled simply, seemingly amused by the interaction between the two demons. "So, it is really true that the renowned Lord Sesshomaru, son of Toga, is still in Kitami. I came especially to see you, in person. I was waiting for the opportunity to speak with you, Lord Sesshomaru..."

"What? So you wanted to talk to Lord Sesshomaru from the beginning?" Jaken questioned, intrigued.

"Identify yourself at once." Sesshomaru ordered in a very audible tone. His instincts, always unfailing, were telling him that keeping his guard high and his attention sharpen at the young man was indeed the best choice.

"I thought you had already figured out who I was…" The answer came with as a hiss, soft and uncomfortable like a chill breeze. His smile, once soft, suddenly became malicious. The faint demonic energy that once poured lightly from him suddenly grew, and Sesshomaru was finally certain that that creature was not human. But the biggest surprise came after he lifted his face, smiling and with his scarlet eyes shining, and showed the palm of his left hand to the daiyokai. Sesshomaru widened his eyes with unavoidable surprise. Buried in the middle of the young man's palm, with only the lilac and shining surface of the jewel visible out of the skin, emitting its naturally powerful brilliance, was the other half of Meidenkai. "Can you not recognize the energy of the artifact that was once guarded by your own father?"

"What?! Butbutbut then... h-h-he is..." A stunned Jaken stuttered as he finally processed the information.

"Kamatari." Sesshomaru stated in confirmation.

Kamatari smiled in surprise. He expected to be treated as hostile immediately after identifying himself, but the daiyokai in front of him seemed to be far more collected and cautious than he ever imagined. Sesshomaru was an even more incredible creature when seen in person. His golden gaze, fixed on Kamatari in a particularly penetrating and assertive manner like deadly blades, was intimidating enough even when he would just stand in there, like a patient predator. That regal aura and powerful demonic energy of his denounced that a demon like that dog wouldn't need more than a few simple moves to put a multitude of humans and yokais yielded at his feet.

"Does it mean that I have been talking to that infamous invader from the very beginning?!" Jaken finally steeled himself, and then smiled with sadism and superiority. "Heheh, what a fool! This is the bastard who stole half of Meidenkai, and he dares appear personally in front of Lord Sesshomaru? My lord, we must seize this opportunity and retrieve the artifact. Then there will be only that woman's half left."

"You do not seem surprised to see me. Did you expect my visit, Lord Sesshomaru?" While ignoring the talking imp, Kamatari bended his head little to the side, intrigued by the demon's stoic behavior.

"I expected you to show yourself at some point, but not alone and vulnerable, without your minions to watch over you." Sesshomaru then stepped forward, raising his right forearm at the height of his mokomoko, showing the stranger the back of his claws wrapped in poisonous green mist. "A mistake that you shall regret."

Kamatari smiled and, with surprising dexterity, managed to dodge the hand and claws that Sesshomaru launched against his face after approaching him with incredible speed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I did not come to fight. I am here to talk." Kamatari protested as he landed in a safe distance.

"There is nothing for me to discuss with you, inferior being. Only the relic in your possession interests me." Sesshomaru replied while already appearing beside the invader, who barely managed to dodge one more time the sharp claws wrapped in corrosive mist that came towards his neck.

Realizing that the dog demon wouldn't stop attacking until he had him submissive, Kamatari took another strategy, and after dodging the claws, he flew towards Jaken. As his ward screamed, Sesshoumaru gazed behind, only to find Jaken firmly restrained in Kamatari's arm. The bastard held the blade of one of his swords tightly against the imp's neck, and intended to use him as a hostage and shield.

"And it shall be yours, if you are willing to hear what I have to say." Kamatari retorted, smiling as if nothing happened.

"Argh! Take your filthy hands off me, you disgusting creature!" Jaken struggled frantically inside the young man's embrace, but stopped abruptly when he felt the blade scratch his neck and cause him pain. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru scowled at that disgusting scene. The threat seemed effective though, as the poisonous mist disappeared from the demon's fingers and he lowered his arm, once again standing still and stoic, apparently willing to listen. Kamatari narrowed his eyes, victorious, but without letting go of Jaken.

"Sakuya should have died at that beach." The foreigner hissed, bringing back fresh memories in the daiyokai's head. "My servant witnessed the very moment when you sliced her chest open. Yet, it was you who brought her safe and unharmed back to the castle hours later. How?"

"That is none of your business." He answered coldly.

"You are really an incredible creature." Kamatari's smile expanded, this time touching the edge of insanity. Jaken swallowed dry, trying to slip out of the villain's embrace and his sharp sword, but to no avail. "Nogitsune and Umanohiro, two of my most talented servants, were not capable of even tiring you. It saddens me to see… How wasted your great abilities are, being used to protect the interests of that woman."

"I could not care less about said woman and her interests." It was easy to deduce which woman Kamatari was referring to. Sesshomaru lifted his face a little more and softened his emotionless eyes as if he was exposed to a great outrage, though not meaningful enough to shake his composure. He brought a hand to the side of his face, gracefully restraining a few strands of his silver hair behind his pointed ear as he stared at Kamatari with obvious contempt. [1] "I protect the half of Meidenkai that she keeps, while waiting for an opportunity to retrieve the one you stole. Both of you... Are nothing but mere inconvenient obstacles in my path."

"Oh, is that true? Then I have the optimal solution for you."

Sesshomaru didn't draft any other reaction than lowering his hand, and Kamatari proceeded confidently, though the demon's arrogance was starting to annoy him bloody. He would not make the same mistake as Nogitsune, though.

"Sakuya is an eloquent person, this I can assert. Not just her, but all her Sakagama ancestors... All of them, experts in the art of seducing humans and demons with their sweet and inspiring words." Then, suddenly, the expression on his face changed completely. The soft smile and sagacity in his eyes were replaced by an astonishing fury, a deep rooted grudge that seemed to have been carefully hidden, accumulated and polished in the core of that bastard for a long time. At that moment, Sesshomaru knew that the infamous Kamatari had stopped acting and began to act sincerely. "But they are but tyrants! Monsters that will not think twice before sacrificing their own blood and loved ones in secrecy just to keep up appearances and sovereignty! I will not allow these beautiful lands to remain under their reins. Sakagamas, humans, all of them are corrupted and weak! I will take Kitami and all the other provinces in this continent for me, and only then I shall finally install a truly righteous and honest government for its people."

There it was. Kamatari's true colors. So these were his motives to seek war against the feudal lord? Personal grudge and disgust for the Sakagama family? Pitiful.

It was obvious to Sesshomaru that this wretched man had more ties to the family that owned Kitami lands than it seemed. He was not simply a foreign invader seeking to expand his domain, as the demon had been told. No. Surely something had happened prior between Kamatari and the Sakagama family so that such contempt and anger arose. Something obscure and sordid enough to make that worm truly believe that he was fighting vile people, that the ends justified the means and that he would establish a fair government.

The story between Kitami, Kamatari and the Sakagama family did not concern him. In this bloody confrontation, originated in more complex roots than it actually seemed, only Meidenkai interested him. However, Sesshomaru could not help but deduce that not all the information about the enemy was willingly given to him.

What was Sakuya keeping from him? And why?

"Sakagama's warriors are weak. Sakuya and her horde of insects are weak. They will not survive the war against me in the winter, and you know that." Kamatari kept going, with his wide eyes filled with a wrath bordering irrationality. He pressed Jaken tougher, who yelped at the sight of the sharp and bright blade threatening to give his neck a brand new format. "Join me, Sesshomaru. Let us fight together to free these lands from the grasp of vile and corrupted humans. Be my ally, and when we win, you will reign over the Western Lands you father once so cherished. I promise you I shall not touch them. Meidenkai will be yours! You shall have this and much more, Sesshomaru! This is much more than that woman could ever dream of offering you!

"You are completely out of your mind, rat!" Jake bravely lifted his closed fist and protested, angry enough to stop caring about his poor, beautiful and fragile neck. "Lord Sesshomaru would never cooperate with such a lowly and coward being like you! You are messing with an entity far superior and more dangerous than you imagine! ….. And let go of me at once!"

"So, what more could you possibly desire, Sesshomaru? Do tell me, and I'll personally see to it."

Kamatari questioned, only to receive silence in response. Then, suddenly, a subtle and almost imperceptible smile, filled with despise, permeated the stoic face of the demon and Kamatari gritted his teeth, feeling anger rising inside his core.

"Your pleas are pathetic. Worthy of the desperate and helpless insect that you proved yourself to be." Sesshomaru hissed as he started to walk toward the lad, seemingly completely indifferent to the blade which threatened the neck and life of his most loyal ward. "As if I, Sesshomaru, would lower myself to the level of a cowardly and incapable weakling like you. There is nothing you can offer me that I am not already able to achieve with a simple gesture of mine. I already stated that the only thing in your possession that interests me..." A deadly glow boiled inside the depths of the daiyokai's golden eyes, and he suddenly bolted toward the enemy with his poisonous claws ready to shatter him into several pieces. "…is this fragment of Meidenkai in your hand, a relic which is far above you!"

Before Kamatari could even think of pulling the sword and accomplish his threat to Sesshomaru's servant, he felt another demon's presence behind him and some sphere of sparkling energy being thrown against his back. Kamatari jumped to the side as he could, evading Sesshomaru's and A-un's attack. Jaken took advantage of the moment to pull himself out of his embrace and fell rolling on the floor.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Were you not worried even a bit that he would kill me?! Oh my lord, you are so cruel!" Jaken cried and shed fat tears as he ran to his master's side.

"You useless dog."

As soon as he landed safely, a powerful black aura enveloped Kamatari's body, causing Sesshomaru to stop and watch him intently. That energy was familiar. He was channeling and using some of Meidenkai's energy, which shone brightly in his hand. That power was incredible, even coming from only a broken half of the artifact.

"So you would rather favor those humans. I see, now. That woman tamed you, like a submissive cub." The disgust and darkness in the man's words were deep. Sesshomaru frowned, untouched by the provocation, but worried about Meidenkai agreeing to serve that rascal. Perhaps the fact that the artifact was broken had made it easier for Kamatari to submit it. "So be it. You will regret this, Sesshomaru. You will eventually realize how deceived and manipulated you are being, and by the very humans you so believed to be beneath you. And when it happens, you will wish you had accepted my offer. I will not spare you. I will not spare the Sakagamas, nor the rats that dwell in this cursed land. Your father's artifact will help me conquer my empire! And when I finally establish it... it will be your loved ones that I shall find and pay a visit!"

He decreed with a wrathful scream that echoed throughout the forest, before his silhouette transformed and broke into many bits of dark energy, which scattered and disappeared through the heavens. Sesshomaru clenched his fists as he kept his gaze up, dissatisfied by letting the enemy escape with the relic. Kamatari's body, having turned into energy and dispersed, had not left a single trace of smell that he could follow.

"Lord Sesshomaru! That lowly being threatened my lord's loved ones. Does my lord think that we should worry about Rin?" Jaken asked with visible concern.

"Shut up, Jaken." He commanded and Jaken felt his body freeze. "While we are in these troublesome lands, you are definitely forbidden to spell Rin's name, or any clue that might lead anyone to her."

"U-Understood, my lord!" Jaken bowed.

However, the great demon could not help but worry. Was Kamatari aware of Rin's existence? Or was that a mere standard threat, an empty bluff of someone desperate to cause any commotion? For now, he would hang on the second hypothesis. In the worst scenario, Rin was not alone. One of the reasons behind Sesshomaru's choice of leaving her in the same village inhabited by Inuyasha and his band of humans was precisely the guarantee of a minimum security to the girl during his absence. His half demon brother was an utter disgrace, but he had proved to have strength and he was fond of humans. For the time being, Rin would be safe as long as she was close to him.

 _"To think that at some point of history I would be putting my faith in that lowly half breed for something."_ Sesshomaru thought scornfully, yet relieved, as he began to walk. This unexpected meeting with Kamatari provided him with important information to ponder about. He couldn't retrieve Meidenkai, but surely there would be forthcoming opportunities.

...

Takashi landed a single and powerful punch against the wall.

In the end, Shinriumaru achieved complete frustration of his brilliant tactic. Somehow, that filthy half demon managed to convince his allies that an alternate for the feudal lord wasn't necessary, considering that Sakuya was taking actions from within the loneliness of her chambers. The boy perpetrated a real master move by buying the support of those family heads by appointing some of their sons and grandsons to important positions close to the Sakagama family. "To honor our family and help us in this difficult time", the bastard said, with that infant and innocent face which would captivate all weak hearts. Shinriumaru was still a child and had demon blood in his veins, but he was already acquainted to the human politics.

Takashi needed to get rid of that boy. Urgently. And also of that filthy, girlish and meddlesome dog demon, if he ever wanted achieve his divine dream of taking Kitami's lands for himself and rule peacefully over it. Sakuya was already aware of spies acting inside the castle. Shinriumaru was gradually removing his political allies. Sesshomaru was exterminating one by one the enemies that Kamatari would send over Kitami.

He was growing powerless. He was being defeated.

" _I need to do something. I must remove these foul demons from my path! But… How? How can I destroy them for good, without putting my image in evidence and revealing my true intentions?"_

 _"Perhaps... Could it be possible for me to design a proper and discreet way to lead Sesshomaru into killing Shinriumaru?"_

That would be simply wonderful. Not only would he remove that clever Prince from his path, but he would also cause the entire Sakagama family, its army and Kitami's inhabitants to immediately antagonize Sesshomaru. Yes. That would be the most fruitful move for him to invest on.

But for this plan to work smoothly, he first needed to somehow foster discord between Sakuya and Sesshomaru. It was notorious the trust that the feudal lord had grown for the daiyokai after being aided and apparently saved by him in her last battle. She had even granted the demon free access to the castle, although Sesshomaru didn't present any interest in using this permission so far.

How could he invert that scenario and induce mistrust between Sakuya and Sesshomaru?

The answer came to his mind in the next afternoon, when he crossed the hallway door that led to the wide balcony.

He discovered Sakuya inside there, sitting on the wooden floor by a chabudai on which lay a small pile of paper illuminated by the faint sunlight. Letters. Comfortably dressed in her light home kimono, the feudal lord calmly manipulated her quill, reading and writing with a serene expression in her face. Next to her was one of her cousins, a sweet girl who played a soft melody in the koto [2] to please her lady, while a servant served them tea.

" _Letters, eh…?_ " Takashi whispered to himself with a satisfied smile, as he silently watched the three women through the gap in the door.

...

"This scent..."

Sesshomaru muttered to himself after a night breeze brought the recognizable scent of human blood coming from the castle, just a few yards from him. He readily hasted in that direction, ignoring the inquisitions of his ward clung to his mokomoko.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, good evening. What an unexpected and pleasant surprise." Takashi greeted him with a smile and a respectful bow as soon as he glimpsed the powerful demon appearing from the skies and landing gracefully inside the balcony of the feudal lord's chambers. Sesshomaru gazed at him, actually expecting a way less warm welcome since it was inside the private bedroom of their most important woman that he was stepping. The counselor was previously sitting beside the wide bed in which Sakuya silently slept. Only the two were present there, now accompanied by the demon and his little faithful servant.

"I followed the scent of human blood coming from here." He said emotionless.

" _I see. Lord Sesshomaru was actually worried about that woman..._ " Jake concluded while looking at his master.

"Ah, yes." Takashi, seemingly shy to admit something, brought one hand behind his head while showing his other arm, badly injured, to the demon in front of him. He wrapped some clothes around the gash in a failed attempt to stagnate most of the bleeding. "I got myself injured while boxing some porcelain a few moments ago. A vase basically collapsed on me. My apologies for disturbing you."

After hearing the man's explanation, Sesshomaru slowly brought his gaze to the feudal lord asleep. Sakuya was lying on her back, comfortably settled on a large pillow and beneath a thick white sheet which seemed pleasant to the touch. But the back of that hand of hers resting on top of her forehead, and the annoyed, almost angry expression on the woman's face denounced that she was not having the most delightful of the dreams.

"Lady Sakuya was suffering from headaches after spending the entire afternoon attending to letters. I have given her something to sleep, but it seems that she is having a troubled rest nevertheless." Takashi took the initiative to explain as he noticed the deep thorough gaze the golden eyed demon directed at the woman.

"Go treat your injury." Sesshomaru decreed after some brief time of silence.

"Excuse me?" The counselor turned a bitter look at the silver haired creature. He didn't expect to be dispatched so quickly, but that would do. "Oh, I see. Would you take care of my lady and watch her sleep for me for the time being, then?"

"Go, quickly."

"I am most grateful, Lord Sesshomaru. You know where to find me should you ever need me. Have a good and peaceful night."

Takashi stood up, bowed to Sesshomaru and then finally left the demons alone with the feudal lord. After passing through the door and closing it, he looked at his injured arm. Cutting it down himself wasn't an easy task. The pain was almost unbearable and the cut was deep, but he couldn't have figure out a more effective way of luring the dog demon into Sakuya's chambers than through the smell of human blood. He smiled. It was only a matter of time before he or the curious imp in his company noticed a certain item he had left inside.

"Lord Sesshomaru," As the counselor left the chambers, Jaken called his master. "Does my lord also have this strange and suspicious feeling toward this man? He seems so odd."

The scowl in Sesshomaru's face as he stared discreetly at the door just closed by the human man answered Jaken clearly enough.

"You…" Sakuya surprised them with a subtle whisper.

"Are you awake?" Sesshomaru asked while bringing his gaze to her, but he soon concluded that she was still asleep as her eyes remained shut and her breath deep.

"Asuka…" It was officer Tatsuya's wife that she was talking about. "...Did you allow your children to paint your face all over again? They are very undisciplined…"

"This insolent! How dare she mistake the manly Lord Sesshomaru for a woman?!" Jaken growled.

"…I know that you hide money from your husband somewhere below the peach tree. Hihihehaha…"

"Oh? Is it possible that Lady Sakuya talks and tells secrets in her sleep?" Jaken approached the woman's bed cautiously in order to better understand what nonsense she was giggling about. He immediately regretted the move. With an astonishing speed, she grabbed the little demon and pulled him towards her and under the sheets like some bag of rice. Jaken fought frantically as if his life depended on that. "Argh! Let go of me, woman! Lord Sesshomaru, help!"

"Jaken, be quiet."

"W-what!?" The imp's body automatically froze at his master's command. Sweat started to pour over his face as he imagined that soon he would end suffocated and twisted like a branch by that woman's surprisingly strong arms. However, maybe due to the lack of his movements, her arms started to gradually loose around him, and soon Jaken found himself narrowed inside a warm and comfy spoon. Having something to hug, Sakuya finally seemed to sleep peacefully. Jaken blushed and swallowed dry, feeling his back docked against the soft and rounded chest of that woman. "Ohhh… so warm and comfy… and to think that this Jaken had never before experienced such a delightful place to rest…"

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, my lord?" And he was tense all over again.

"I will not tolerate you having lecherous thoughts about the feudal lord of Kitami."

"A-A-AYE! I will not! My mind is clear, clear and pure like a river!"

"Silence."

"Aye!"

After some time silent and motionless inside the feudal lord's hug, the imp has finally fallen asleep. Upon realizing that they were both sleeping like rocks, Sesshomaru softened his eyes and slid them around, allowing himself to analyze the place where he would probably spend the next following hours.

Sakuya 's chambers were vast, clean, organized and decorated with such an elegance expected from the most powerful family in the province. The demon especially noticed the large chabudai placed by the wall at the other edge of the room, on which a large piece of paper lay open along with a quill, with many other colorful ornaments scattered around them as if they were meant to draw attention. A reminder for the feudal lord to attend to that letter urgently when she woke up, perhaps? The content written in the letter didn't interest him, so he went to the next room separated by a sliding door, from where an intense and familiar floral scent was coming.

That was one of Sakuya's closets, so he concluded as he saw a few kimonos lined up in their respective hangers.

Sesshomaru approached one kimono in particular, placed exactly at the end of the room. It was the white and lilac kimono the woman was wearing in the temple. Sumptuous, elegant and delicate, even when separated from the female silhouette of the feudal lord. The blue obi had been repaired.

Intriguing was the power that those simple pieces of clothes had to completely transform the complexion of a female human. Even the feudal lord, who could easily be mistaken for one of her samurai warriors as long as she hid her face and hair while wearing her armor, had attained the most delicate and feminine of the appearances just by fitting her body into that piece. Even Rin evolved from some savage little beast into a girl of some grace when the pink rags she wore when he met her were replaced by the yellow and orange kimono he had provided her.

For a moment, he stretched out his claws, captivated by the idea of destroying that kimono. That single piece of clothing that had so utterly embellished the figure of the feudal lord and made her unexpectedly pleasant and delicate to his eyes, even inciting a rare act of gentleness of him. He could not afford to give in to such distractions.

But he held himself. Would he, a proud demon of power beyond the imagination of any creature alive, allow himself to be taunted by a mere garment? He was above that. Still, his claws found their way to that obi, quietly remaking the once repaired damage. Destroying the kimono would be the same as admitting a weakness. Redoing his mark on the obi, however, sounded unexpectedly inviting and amusing.

...

Sakuya seemed to have slept well for the rest of the night. It was almost breaking dawn when Jaken gave the first signs of waking up. It was a proper time to leave. It wouldn't take long until one of the servants came to the chambers to awaken the feudal lord.

A cool morning breeze entered the room, caressing the long silver hair of the demon which stood on the balcony, and whose golden gaze remained fixed on the white skies and he seemed absorbed by thoughts. But he was vigilant enough to notice that piece of paper that was once standing on the chabudai being carried away by the wind. Sesshomaru caught it in the air with a precise movement as soons as it flew over his shoulder. He turned on his heels to return it to the table, and it was by chance that his eyes casually met the letters written in it.

His name was there.

Finally intrigued and curious about that letter, Sesshomaru opened it completely and his eyes definitely slid over the elegant calligraphy. Apparently it was a summary of the latest events to a distant relative.

" _[…] Sesshomaru is still wandering around Kitami, and giving me unexpected and invaluable assistance. I will use him and pretend to be subservient to him, as long as he remains behaving conveniently to me. However, eventually it will be necessary for us to discard him if we want Meidenkai to properly stay in our family's possession. In due time, I shall come up with a discreet yet effective plan to drive him away from these lands, or even eliminate him if necessary. […]"_

The letter was signed by Sakuya herself and was yet to be finished.

The daiyokai's fingers stiffened and his claws gradually pierced that fragile piece of paper. He turned around slowly, and his golden eyes, filled with a deadly glow, rested intently on the image of the asleep and vulnerable human still clung to his ward.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **[1]** Sesshomaru's hair flip from episode 7 of the anime was too fabulous and had to appear again somewhere. :D

 **[2] Koto:** a japanese stringed musical instrument.

* * *

 **I got new reviews! That is so awesome and inspiring! Thank you very much guys!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	9. No safe place

**Chapter 9**  
 _No safe place_

* * *

Daybreak. The moon shone majestically in the sky, lighting the countless snowflakes that fell like fireflies over the sand and calm waves in that vast beach. The negative temperature caressed her skin as soon as the female yokai appeared, floating above the sand.

Her black and nude feet gently touched the frozen sand, then being covered by the edges of her long silk white dress. The only eye resting in her heinous face peered around. That was the beach where Umanohiro met his demise, she was sure. The bodies from both sides of the conflict were already collected, and only a few pieces of broken armors, fabrics and weapons lay abandoned in there.

A malicious grin grew in the demon's wide thin lips as she finally found what she was looking for. Yumiko knelt and her long, pointy fingers dipped into a particular part of the sand, retrieving a piece of a particular breastplate still bathed in dried blood. She touched it with her tongue and her eye twisted in frenzy. A blood of such demonic power could only belong to one single creature.

" _Ah yes... This is definitely Sesshomaru's blood..._

 _With this, I will be able to finish my magic... Huhuhu..."_

And so, her body dissolved in the air, carrying the piece of armor with it.

...

Takashi hugged himself and took a deep breath, facing a hard time trying to deal with the cold, even under at least three pounds of thick fabrics. The icy winds were like knives trying to pierce the skin of his face. Standing on the bank of a large lake only worsened the situation.

" _Damn you, Yumiko. Making me wait at this dangerous and dark place."_

He grunted in his thought as his eyes roamed his surroundings frequently and cautiously, standing vigilant to possible animals or even lurking demons. But the air around the banks of the lake was quite calm, which only made him more tense.

Suddenly, an intense chill ran down the man's spine. Someone, something... was there, with him. Not producing any sound or smell, watching him intently from somewhere, like a ghost. Like Yumiko. He gritted his teeth, annoyed at the irrational fear that possessed him whenever that yokai was nearby.

"Yumiko, reveal yourself at once! Did you not have enough fun already making me wait at this wretched place?" He shouted to the air.

"Huhuhu... Does the darkness scare you, my precious friend?"

He widened his eyes as strands of black hair fell right in front of his face, inviting him to look up only to be surprised by the horrifying sight of the monstrous face of the one-eyed woman looking at him closely. She was floating upside down, just above him. He pulled himself away as he coughed.

"Ah... Takashi, you are getting a cold."

"Enough, Yumiko. Did you arrange what I asked you?"

The demoness smiled - at least, he concluded that that curved black line in the creature's face was a smile. Then she stretched out her hands to him, displaying something shining between her pointy fingers.

"Hold it carefully, my dear friend..." She advised as Takashi carefully picked up the gleaming metal dart from her hand. "...For he who is injured by this blade shall have his mind emptied. Only one idea... one desire... shall move this unfortunate one. And he will stop at nothing... until he completely obliterates Sesshomaru... or die trying."

Takashi smiled sadistically, while his eyes reflected the image of the small blade which emitted a discreet and latent purple aura, as if anxious to consume some target.

"Are you sure there is no way to nullify the effect of this dart, Yumiko?" He asked with sound satisfaction.

"Only death, or complete destruction of the dog demon... will allow its target to regain its senses."

"Excellent... Excellent indeed, Yumiko! This is exactly what I needed." The counselor thanked euphorically as he gave his back to the ghostly demoness and started making his way back to the castle. Suddenly, he seemed to have forgotten all his fears and discomforts. It would be a dangerous and painful journey back through the snow, darkness and icy breezes, but nothing could dissolve his wonderful mood since he had put his hands on that small item. _"With this, my plan shall be fulfilled smoothly. I shall pierce Shinriumaru's useless flesh with this at the right moment, and Sesshomaru won't have another choice but to definitely annihilate that damned half demon. The prince will be eliminated and Sesshomaru will be antagonized by the Sakagamas and their servants. At long last... I will free myself from those two filthy fiends!"_

...

Sakuya didn't sleep so well in a long time. Even the servant which entered the chambers at the first sunlight to wake her up and bring her breakfast commented on how healthy and lively her lady seemed to be that morning. She granted herself the privilege of having breakfast in bed, and the servant soon left with the empty tray and tableware. Only the cup of tea remained, which the feudal lord carried with her through the chambers after standing up, feeling no headaches and overflowing energy.

Her first attitude was to approach the balcony and open the fusumas, inviting the sunlight and fresh air in. From up there, while she massaged the side of her neck, she watched some samurais training in the large lawn. Shinriumaru was there, watching them carefully, with his little hands resting behind his back and with a straight and upright posture, solemn and elegant like a true lord. Sakuya smiled, realizing how changed, how more mature and centered the young prince has become since she returned from the battle in the beach. Was it her absence or her almost death that awakened his focus? Did he talk to somebody? Old Hokumaru, the samurais or even Takashi, whom he had never been very fond of, perhaps. Nevertheless, that evolution pleased her greatly. It was a deep relief to know that her heir was seemingly casting his insecurities and doubts aside and was engaging himself into learning. The feudal lord sighed and then turned on her heels to approach the chabudai where her agenda awaited for her.

And she let out a loud sob and a short leap back as she suddenly met two piercing golden eyes staring at her from very close, those belonging to the silver haired demon which until that moment silently lurked the darkness behind her.

"Did I startle you?" He asked solemnly.

"Gods," She coughed and took a deep breath. "What are you doing here? These are my private chambers."

"Your counselor did not show any dissatisfaction toward my presence. In a matter of fact, I wondered if it is normal for male visitors to roam freely inside his lady's chambers."

The feudal lord arched her eyebrows and glanced perplexedly at the demon for two seconds, noticing the veiled needle.

"They are usually invited in." She smiled, apparently unworried about possible wrong interpretations, and Sesshomaru scowled as his mind betrayed him with undesired images contradictory to the respectable figure that until that morning he believed the feudal lord to be. She approached the hanger in the wall where a long and blue haori rested, dressing it up over her sleeping robes before he also noticed how inappropriate they were for receiving guests. She inquired, seemingly worried. "So, how long have you been here? What happened that brought you to a human castle?"

"The scent of your counselor's blood has brought me here." He answered stoically while giving his back to the woman, not noticing the surprise in the gaze she gave him. "And I stayed here long enough to realize how in fact the private quarters of a human do hide their darkest secrets."

"Do they?" She asked in confusion while watching the demon walk to her chabudai. For a moment, she had the light impression that he seemed to purposely plan every sentence to sting her. What was wrong?

"You, for instance, feel secure enough in this personal space to not even take caution to properly hide the tracks of your treachery."

"What are you talking about?" Sakuya scowled, finally offended and on alert.

Sesshomaru took the letter from the chabudai, kneaded it to give it some weight and then tossed it against the feudal lord while still facing his back to her. Sakuya caught the paper in the air and then unfolded it, becoming furious as soon as she read the words engraved in it.

"What?! I did not write any of this!"

"It is your handwriting."

"Someone imitated it!"

"It bears your signature."

"Invalid! If someone managed to infiltrate my chambers and planted this letter here, this same person could have had access to my hanko[1]!"

"It has your scent."

"The scent of the fragrance I use, which anyone could have taken and spilled in it!"

Indeed, the scent of the parfum Sakuya most often used was so impregnated in the paper that it could cause nausea to those more sensitive. It was clear that the true author of the letter wanted to reinforce her scent as much as possible in the paper while hiding his own at the same time. Her own handwriting was quite recognizable, imperfect only due to some minor details that only she could discern. The signature undoubtedly came from her hanko, which could not be faked.

"Sesshomaru," She called him and then stated in a loud, slow and firm tone, trying to convey veracity. "I did not write this infamy. And even if I did, I would have hidden it in a much safer place."

"Like your private chambers?" The question seemed to dismantle the feudal lord's argument and he lifted his head a little bit more in order to gaze at her with superiority. "You covet Meidenkai for yourself, and thought that using me to retrieve it from your enemy and eliminate him in the process would be a good idea."

"Whoever orchestrated this trap wanted you to think this way. Like Nogitsune, they are trying to turn us against each other." She felt sadness emerge in her core, but managed to keep her steady and calm posture.

Sesshomaru tested the woman's confidence by simply taking a few steps toward her. She didn't move, though every bit of her body was clearly aware of him. Then he simply disappeared, reappearing face to face to her in a demonstration of unmatched speed, superior to any mortal.

He grabbed her firmly by the neck with one hand, indifferent to the possible damage his claws might cause to the fragile skin, and pushed the woman's back against the wall. The noise of the impact and of the tea cup she dropped and broke on the floor could be inconvenient in a few seconds. The feudal lord grew stern eyes on him, bravely maintaining a sharp exchange of stares, like a prey locked in her predator. But as he held her, Sesshomaru felt something sharp touching the front of his abdomen and then discreetly moved his eyes down, seeing the tip of Jouten no Tsukai's blade touching his armor in a silent threat. That woman had her wiles, having managed to summon her sword without him noticing it.

Ignoring the sword ready to pierce him, the daiyokai gazed at her wide eyes once again, staring at it sharply and mortally, as if through those dark orbs he could search the depths of her soul and pluck out the truth. Sakuya said nothing, knowing that no word could be useful by then, and did not even move.

"I have been generous and benevolent to you and your humans so far, even when you are nothing but stones in my path." He hissed after a few seconds of deep analysis, without a single trace of emotion in his handsome face. His extremely soft and serene voice was like covered daggers piercing the woman's body through her ears and lacerating her soul. "Betray me... And I shall tear your chest open again, rip Meidenkai out of it, and finally put this castle down upon the heads of the servants you so cherish."

Knowing for sure that she had absorbed every word, and upon hearing the fast human footsteps moving through the corridors toward the room, Sesshomaru left the feudal lord, who remained silent, astonished and blank on the wall where he shoved her. Having nothing else to say and knowing that the mere sight of another human at that moment could make him act irresponsibly, he approached the balcony and leaped away.

Sakuya felt the strength escape from her legs as soon as the daiyokai left the place, leaning on her sword and on the wall in order not to fall. Her breath became difficult and her heart stirred again inside her chest to the point of causing her pain this time. She swallowed dry while still processing what had just happened. The door swung open and two warriors entered, accompanied by the servant and Takashi.

"My lady! Your neck!" The female servant hasted to her side, helping the feudal lord to stand on her feet while gently touching her scratched skin.

"What is the meaning of this?! Explain to me, Takashi!" Sakuya didn't give them time to question the noises that lured them or her slight injury, and while the girl took care of her, she threw the crumpled piece of paper toward the counselor.

"I... do not know... To whom did my lady write this letter?" He questioned, wavering and apparently surprised after reading the content.

"I would never have written such stupidity! Someone broke into my chambers and planted this infamy here for Sesshomaru to find! This is outrageous!"

"B-but who could have done that?"

"You answer me, counselor! You promised me you would deal with the spies acting inside the castle and obviously you have been failing. Now, do find and bring me the damn culprits of this farce until the end of the day."

"My lady, I need more time."

"Do as I command, otherwise it is you I shall deem suspect! You are the only person who has unrestricted access to my private chambers and knows where my hanko is kept!"

She raged before bursting out of the room, followed by the stumbling servant. Takashi frowned and gestured at the two warriors, who began searching the room for clues. Meanwhile, he stared at the chabudai seriously. He didn't expect to arouse suspicion in the woman so early, though those words seemed to have been hurled by her out of sheer anger and to press him.

" _Poor woman. By the end of the day, it's with another one you shall be worrying about."_

...

"Lord Shinriumaru, please, we'd better get a move on or we will have little time to practice today."

The samurai officer snorted, folding his arms impatiently as he received a simple hand gesture as response from the prince, who have been crouching and searching for something on the ground for some seconds now.

"Just a moment…" He muttered as his wooden hands dug the thick layer of snow in front of his feet. "Ah, found it!"

He celebrated as his fingers pulled out of the depths of the snow what appeared to be a withered plant, victimized by the weight, lack of sunlight and breathing after being buried by the snow. Shinriumaru gently wrapped the dead trunk with his both hands, and his hybrid demonic energy emerged from his core as a thin golden aura that shone around him, startling the samurai.

"My lord, what are you doing? Please refrain your energy before it attracts unwanted attention!"

"But this a very rare kind of tree! Look."

The samurai's eyes widened as he noticed the once dead plant regaining new life and colors in the hands of the half demon. Its thin stem and small branches hardened with new vigor, growing a few inches longer than it originally had, and large leaves sprouted, green as one could see only in the most fertilized fields during the middle of spring. When it reached about five feet tall, Shinriumaru stepped back and smiled victoriously.

"There. Now it won't get buried by the snow anymore."

"Oh, this... is..." The warrior stuttered as he admired the small tree. It was the first time he actually saw some of the half demon prince's powers in action.

"You are lagging today!"

The officer frowned as he felt the prince's wooden sword hit the back of his legs and then he saw him run up the mountain. He grunted and chased the boy, followed by the three other men he brought as escorts.

"I see you are full of energy today." The man growled with a smirk as he finally reached the prince, who was already standing and waiting in the small training space in the bamboo forest. Shinriumaru was getting faster every day. "Good. It means we can get a little heavier, right?"

"Yes." Shinriumaru smiled with determination as he stood in the defensive stance with the sword taught by the officer. "I know that you and my mother train me in this bamboo forest because you don't want the people in the castle to see how bad I am with the sword." The officer widened his eyes, surprised by that sudden revelation that was indeed true and had been hidden from the prince until now in order not to shake his faith in himself. "So, I've decided to change things. Today, I'm going to do well! So I can finally start training along with the other samurais in the castle, as a true prince should do."

"...Then do widen your posture, grip your sword tightly and bid farewell to this place, my lord! Tomorrow, I shall see you doing your best alongside the other men."

"Hai!"

" _Lord Sesshomaru..._ _My mother puts so much faith in you. I want to be powerful and respected just as you are. I want her to feel safe with my presence as she feels with yours. I will become stronger, as you told me to. I shall prove to you and to everyone in Kitami how capable and worthy a half demon can be! I will impress you and Hokumaru, and I will make my servants and the feudal lord proud."_

The training began and the positive effects of Shinriumaru's new confident mind were visible in his body, faster, more precise and more resilient than usual. He performed all the movements ordered by his master and did all the exercises without surrendering to exhaustion. He still faced difficulties when moving the sword, but he wouldn't allow the officer's blows to knock him down or make him drop the sword anymore. He even succeeded in performing a decent counterattack, which yielded a small bruise on the samurai's right thigh. The officer smiled, satisfied, proudly showing the wound to the prince before resuming the training.

Then suddenly, a scream.

"Watch out!" One of the escort warriors leapt over the other, being struck by the arrow in his instead. His body fell limp and rolled dead on the floor.

"Wha-" The warrior barely had time to look at the corpse of his savior and was struck by two arrows, which pierced his neck and shoulder. He fell agonizingly to the ground beside the third escort warrior, who had also been struck by a precise arrow in his heart by his back.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The officer shouted as he saw his escorts falling one by one to arrows shot from the darkness beyond the trees.

"Officer!"

Shinriumaru screamed as he saw his master fall on his back after being struck by three arrows, two which hit his abdomen and one in the shoulder. He threw the wooden sword against the metal chain he saw being hurled at him, destabilizing it in the air before it grabbed him. He retrieved his sword quickly and ran to the front of the wounded officer, standing defensively between him and the three shadows he saw approaching.

"Mercenaries...! My lord... run!"

"I will not leave you here!" The prince shouted, his whole body trembling, yet gripping his wooden sword firmly while trying not to give in to fear when he saw three mercenaries appear between the bamboos.

One of them then pointed a sort of blowpipe to the prince, with what seemed to be a bright purple dart inside it. Shinriumaru widened his eyes, frightened. Would he be able to dodge that dart?

" _E-even if I dodge... The officer will be hit in my instead."_ He swallowed dry, knowing by the noises and moans of pain that his master was still lying on the ground just behind him.

The mercenary fired the dart, and Shinriumaru instinctively closed his eyes, waiting for the sting, the pain, or even the worst.

Only to open them again when a beastly and loud roar shook the air and the ground itself around the forest.

"Master Hokumaru!" Shinriumaru smiled, deeply relieved upon the sight of the bear demon standing in front of him. Hokumaru was is his original and imposing form, snarling loudly between his gritted teeth as his scarlet and wrathful eyes stared at the three mercenaries, which stood trembling before the monster. The prince then sobbed as he saw the dart stuck in the bear's leather. "Oh no! You have been hit!"

Hokumaru only uttered a second roar and shifted to the side, closing his eyes and shaking his head as if something very annoying was trapped in his ears, or a very strong headache was coming upon him.

"Damn it! The plan failed! That _old man_ should have warned us about this demon!" The supposed leader of the mercenaries shouted, already turning to run away. "Retreat! Run!"

The other two men ran right behind him. Meanwhile, Hokumaru bellowed and hit his head with full force against the ground, causing a slight tremor. And one more time. Shinriumaru swallowed dry, scared and not knowing what to do. Hokumaru was visibly in agony.

"Ma... master Hokumaru?" He found enough courage to approach the bear demon and gently removed the dart from his pelt. He realized that the purple glow wasn't on the little blade anymore. "What is this? Poison? This is the first time I see something capable of making Hokumaru agonize this much... Master Hokumaru! You should not have put yourself in front of me! Baka[2]!"

Shinriumaru then widened his eyes as he felt Hokumaru's demonic energy suddenly become pernicious and intense. The bear's eyes widened suddenly, and the prince cried out and fell sitting on the floor as he realized how purple and angry they were.

As the frightened prince crawled back to the already unconscious officer, Hokumaru stood on his hind legs and let loose the most beastly and loud of the howls. He then launched himself in the direction of the three mercenaries, trampling the vegetation and everything in his path, managing to reach them in a few seconds.

The young prince closed his eyes tightly, trembling, sparing himself from the carnage right before him. The screams of pain and terror and the clatter of flesh and bones being torn were like knives cutting deep in his ears. Never before had he seen Hokumaru act with such violence and cruelty toward humans. When at last he heard the old bear running back toward him, he opened his eyes wide and managed to throw himself upon the wounded and unconscious officer before the bear struck him with his large clawed paw.

"No! Stop, Master Hokumaru! This is one of our officers! Do you not recognize us?!"

Hokumaru managed to stop his paw millimeters away from hitting the prince, who protected the officer with his own body. With the ancient and frightening demon practically upon them, the prince could feel the excessive heat coming from its body and see his muzzle and his gritted teeth and fangs facing him with great rage. The paw was still standing faltering in the air, as if the demon was trying hard to refrain himself from hitting the young prince.

Shinriumaru couldn't move, only stare into the eyes of the old demon which was visibly out of his mind. However, before Hokumaru gave in to his irrational desire to quarter the half demon child, the bear's pupils squeezed inside his irises and all of a sudden he jumped from above the two individuals and bolted in some direction beyond the trees, as if something else had attracted him.

Sesshomaru's scent, who was also approaching at high speed.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **[1] Hanko:** japanese personal stamps that engrave the person's initials on documents, replacing the signature.

 **[2] "Baka":** idiot, fool and stupid, etc.

* * *

 **To everyone who wanted to see Hokumaru actually fighting, there it is. Feel the mighty of our demon grandpa (ง'̀-'́)ง  
**

 **Takashi did manage to make such a huge mess, huh?  
And Sesshy thought that humans were harmless, keh  
**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Especially Celia and cdmartinez for your continued reading and support. I wish I could hug and bite you somehow.**


End file.
